TRÀEME A LA VIDA
by Shik Twilight
Summary: Un secreto doloroso hundió a Isabella Swan en depresión, una traición destruyó a Edward Cullen, pero una nueva oportunidad los hará sentirse vivos nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva jejejeje…

Como ye se habrán dado cuenta yo acostumbro mucho a escribir fics cortos o de un solo capitulo, pero en este caso esta es mi primer historia larga, la comencé a escribir hace dos años y desde hace un año la estoy publicando pero por asares del destino no he podido terminarla, ya estoy escribiendo los últimos capis y pues decidí subirla aquí, esperando que con lo que ya llevo avanzado no les quede mal en cuanto a actualizaciones.

Primero que nada quiero decir que los personajes no son creación mía si no de la señora Stephenie Meyer

Esta historia es para mayores de 18 años porque contiene momento violentos y también momentos hot un poquitín explícitos, no serán muy seguido pero los habrá

Esta historia la tengo registrada así que por favor absténganse de plagios, en verdad no me gustaría que me plagiaran, me molestaría mucho y ese tipo de situaciones no son muy agradables

Bueno dejando el tema espinoso, primero que nada les agradezco y espero que les guste

Muchas gracias aquí les dejo el prefacio espero que les gusten, espero sus reviews que son mi más grande inspiración

Besitos y abrazos

**Prefacio**

Hoy era el gran día, por fin se lo diría, estaba tan nerviosa igual que esa tarde en que lo busque por primera vez; caminábamos tomados de la mano, íbamos a ese lugar que tanto significaba para los dos, ese lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, donde nos confesamos cuanto nos amamos y donde nos escapábamos siempre que queríamos estar solos, llenos de paz y siempre disfrutando de la compañía y el amor del otro.

Aun después de cinco años a su lado me sigue pareciendo increíble la intensidad con que lo amo y mucho más increíble y diría casi imposible la forma en que ese amor aumenta de forma descomunal a cada segundo.

Apreté más su mano, él me miro y como de costumbre me perdí en esos ojos que desbordan amor, pasión y dulzura, esos ojos color miel que me trajeron de entre las sombras y me hicieron vivir de nuevo. Levantó nuestras manos entrelazadas y beso mi mano; seguimos nuestro camino hasta que su mano desapareció de la mía, cuando me gire para ver lo que sucedía, unas enormes manos rodearon mis brazos con fuerza y brusquedad, no necesite ver el rostro del dueño de esas manos, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, él era la peor de mis pesadillas.

Te dije que no te librarías de mi tan fácilmente – susurro con su horrible voz cerca de mi oído- puede que ese se me haya adelantado, pero eso no es impedimento para lograr lo que deseo hacerte – dijo mientras señalaba a Edward que estaba en el piso con sangre en uno de sus brazos

Me jaló hasta un callejón y pude ver que otro hombre hacia lo mismo con Edward que inútilmente trataba de zafarse, cada vez que lo intentaba el hombre lo golpeaba, pude ver que ese hombre sacaba una navaja y la encajaba en el brazo herido de mi esposo, no pude ver más porque él me lanzo fuertemente al frio y sucio suelo.

Tú - señalo a Edward – espero que disfrutes del espectáculo tanto como yo voy a hacerlo – grito mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba al piso.

Se acercó a mi lentamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro, cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me dio una fuerte patada en una de mis piernas, el dolor era insoportable pero yo no emití ningún sonido apreté mis labios para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de ellos, sentí otra patada en mi espalda pero la ignore por completo al igual que el dolor, ahora mi prioridad era otra así que automáticamente coloque mis brazos en mi vientre para protegerlo, la ronda de golpes siguió, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sabía que este era mi fin, continuaba escuchando cada golpe, cada grito desesperado de Edward y la risa de ese maldito. Grite de dolor cuando patio uno de mis brazos que seguían protegiendo mi vientre, fui capaz de escuchar un fuerte chasquido y enseguida el más intenso de los dolores se apodero de mí, pero aun así no quite mis brazos, al contario los apreté con más fuerza, abrí mis ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, vi a Edward y su estaba lleno de dolor y enojo, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron Edward se movió de forma brusca y logro zafarse del otro hombre, se giró y comenzó a golpearlo, unas manos tomaron mi rostro e hicieron que apartara la mirada de aquel lugar, lo mire y su rostro estaba lleno de triunfo y maldad, su puño impacto en mi rostro y enseguida sentí el flujo cálido de un líquido que brotaba de mi nariz, a eso le siguió otro golpe, cuando estaba a punto de atizarme otro golpe vi que alguien lo empujaba y lo alejaba de mí, trate de ver de quien se trataba pero la obscuridad se había apoderado de mí.


	2. Cap1 El regreso

Hola!

Me ha encantado ver que les gustara, es muy importante para mi y como ya les había dicho sus comentarios me inspiran

En cuanto a las actualizaciones creo que actualizare una vez por semana porque pues estoy saturadísima de trabajo

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capi, espero que les guste

Besitoshhhh

**Capítulo 1**

**El Regreso**

Pov Bella

Podía sentir la hierba bajo las palmas de mis manos, los rayos del sol sobre mi piel se sentían suaves, no quemaban pero si me proporcionaban cierta calidez que resultaba agradable, el viento soplaba en mi dirección y alborotaba mi cabello, este lugar era fantástico, me encantaba porque era un ambiente de mucha tranquilidad, de pronto esa paz que me embargaba fue interrumpida por esa canción tan alegre que caracterizaba a mi mejor amiga, trate de ignorar la alegre voz de Cindy Luper, pero fue imposible la música cada vez se hacía más fuerte, suspire con resignación y abrí los ojos sin más remedio.

Lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Rosalie, que estaba sentada frente a mí, me miraba con cara de reproche y tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte medio adormilada

Te volviste a dormir Bella, en plena clase de historia – Contesto Alice con su voz cantarina y sosteniendo su celular muy cerca de mi oreja, me di cuenta de dónde provenía la cancioncita responsable de traerme de vuelta a la cruda realidad

Lo siento - dije de forma no muy convincente

Pues lo vas a sentir más Isabella - la voz de Rose sonaba muy molesta - porque gracias a ti tenemos que exponer la siguiente clase y si no lo hacemos bien nos van a reprobar

¿ Y por qué gracias a mí? no entiendo

La profesora Kim, te hizo una pregunta y al verte dormida se enojó, así que decidió que tú y todo tu equipo de trabajo, es decir Rose y yo, daremos el tema que se supone veríamos hoy – dijo Alice con voz amigable y encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

Chicas de verdad lo siento mucho yo…yo no puedo evitarlo- dije con pesar- no sé qué me pasa - me lleve las manos al rostro

Al ver eso Rose se tranquilizó y su voz sonó de forma dulce y preocupada cuando me hablo de nuevo

No te preocupes Bells, lamento mi comportamiento, sé que no lo haces a propósito y créeme que esta situación nos tiene muy preocupadas, al igual que tu no sabemos que es lo que te pasa, de unos meses a la fecha te has ido apagando ya no eres la misma

Lo sé – dije en un susurro apenas audible y los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Alice me abrazo con fuerza

Ya pasara, nosotras te ayudaremos a que superes esto

Lo se chicas, pero es muy difícil ver a mi padre como zombi, desde que Renée se fue con Phil, no sonríe ya ni siquiera platicamos como antes, esta situación se me está saliendo de las manos, por las noches trato de dormir, pero todos mis problemas se me vienen a la mente, no sé qué hacer, estoy desesperada - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos

Tranquila Bella- dijo Alice que continuaba abrazándome- piensa que ahora que regrese tu hermano de California todo mejorara

Si y así los dos podrán reclamarle a tu madre – dijo Rose con tono serio

¿Reclamarle? ¿Por qué? – mi voz sonó llena de dolor

Por haberlos abandonado sin dar explicación alguna

No estoy enojada, tal vez un poco decepcionada por la forma en que actuó, pero sé que ella ya no era feliz con papá y entiendo que quiera hacer una nueva vida con "ese" - no quería repetir ese nombre que conseguía llenarme de miedo y furia – solo espero que algún día hable con Charlie, él merece una explicación, porque mi padre la amo de forma incondicional hasta el último día en que Renée estuvo con nosotros

¿Y Emmett piensa como tú? – pregunto Alice

Eso creo, no hablamos mucho de eso, ya saben esos temas no me gusta hablarlos por teléfono

Si tienes razón esos temas es mejor hablarlos de frente

Y… este… ¿Cuándo regresa tu hermano? – pregunto Rose con gran curiosidad y nerviosismo

El fin de semana, creo que el sábado por la tarde

Qué bien – dijo Rose intentando que su tono fuera indiferente, lo cual fue un fracaso total

Desde que éramos pequeños Rosalie siempre ha estado enamorada de mi hermano, pero Emmett no se enteraba de mucho porque es muy distraído y además siempre está ocupado en sus locuras.

Mi adorado hermano y yo somos dos polos opuestos, él es muy divertido, sociable, ocurrente y se gana a las personas de forma casi instantánea yo por mi parte soy muy tímida, no soy divertida, tardo mucho en confiar en las personas y para nada soy sociable. En el aspecto físico somos muy parecidos salvo porque él es alto, corpulento y sus ojos son de un azul intenso como los de mi madre yo por el contrario soy de estatura media, demasiado delgada y mis ojos son de color chocolate como los de Charlie.

Mi hermano es mi mejor amigo y el ser al que más quiero, sin él no sé qué sería de mí, por él es que no me he perdido por completo, él y mis dos mejores amigas son la razón por la que sigo en pie.

¿Nos vamos? – La voz de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos

Claro – conteste- antes de irnos podemos pasar a la biblioteca para preparar el tema de la exposición ¿Qué opinan? - Alice y Rose fruncieron el ceño

¿Qué pasa?

Pues… Bells, como te comentamos hace unos días, hoy sale a la venta una nueva línea de ropa en la boutique del centro – Alice me contesto titubeante

Ahhh ya lo recuerdo- dije con desgana- y supongo que quieren ir

Por supuesto, llevamos meses esperando esto – la emoción con la que hablaba Rose era casi palpable

Si claro, lo había olvidado, vayan y no se preocupen por el trabajo, yo puedo adelantarle un poco

No es justo – dijo Alice – es un trabajo en equipo, creo que podemos quedarnos un momento contigo

Lo que no es justo es que ustedes se pierdan la gran venta de esa línea de ropa por mi culpa, además tomen esto como una forma de pagarles lo sucedido en la clase de historia, se los debo

Si, tienes toda la razón – afirmo Rosalie quien daba brinquitos de emoción y aplaudía

Está bien Bella, pero no hagas todo el trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

No hay problema Alice, vayan y diviértanse gastando como locas- sonreí

Adiós Bells – grito Rose desde la puerta del salón de clases

Prometo que te compraremos algo – dijo Alice mientras me guiñaba el ojo

Adiós chicas y gracias por todo

Enseguida me fui a la biblioteca, termine todo el trabajo en cuestión de horas, eso me dejaba el fin de semana sin nada más que hacer, solo mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de mis padres.

Al llegar a casa vi la patrulla de Charlie estacionada y a su lado había un hermoso y enorme Jeep negro, ¿quién podría ser? , y también era extraño que papá estuviera en casa a estas horas por lo general él siempre llegaba ya muy entrada la noche. Me apresure a estacionar mi viejo Chevy y me encamine a casa, necesitaba resolver mis incertidumbre, en cuanto abrí la puerta alguien me abrazo muy fuerte, casi hasta asfixiarme, yo luchaba para que me soltara y ver de quien se trataba y en ese momento escuche su voz

Bells, hermanita, cuanto te he extrañado

¿Emmett? – mi voz fue apenas audible a causa de su fuerte abrazo

¿Quién más iba a ser? , soy el único ser humano en la tierra que no teme a contagiarse de tu extremo aburrimiento con solo tocarte – soltó una gran carcajada

Me fue imposible contestarle, su abrazo me lo impidió

¿Bella? – pregunto extrañado, ya que no le conteste a su provocación

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que empleaba muchísima fuerza en su abrazo, me soltó rápidamente haciendo que yo callera de espaldas en el frio piso.

Bruto! - Logre decir mientras recobraba la respiración

Lo siento Bells – luchaba por reprimir la risa

Cuando por fin estuve de pie, le di un fuerte golpe es su hombro, aunque la que sufrió las consecuencias fui yo, ya que al momento en que mi puño impacto con su cuerpo tres de mis dedos chasquearon de forma extraña, hice una mueca de dolor y al ver eso Emmett no pudo más y comenzó a reír de forma ensordecedora

Tan debilucha como siempre – dijo entre risas

No soy debilucha – hable entre dientes – lo que pasa es que cada día tu consumes anabólicos y te pones enorme, eres como la versión recargada de Hulk y por cierto no soy aburrida soy reservada que es muy diferente, pero claro no espero que lo entiendas, debido a que la cantidad de músculos que aumentas es la misma que pierdes masa cerebral, no me extraña que ahora tu cerebro tenga el tamaño de un pequeño cacahuate

Emmett estaba a punto de protestar cuando la voz de nuestro padre nos interrumpió

Chicos! Basta! – nos reprendió – Emmett discúlpate con Bella, no abuses de tu fuerza con ella, ya sabes que es muy debilucha como Olivia la de Popeye – Bromeo mi padre

Me quede atónita al escucharlo bromear y reírse, así que no me quedo más remedio que reírme con ellos. No pude más y me lance a los brazos de mi hermano

Te extrañe gran oso – en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas

Me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, pero no tan asfixiante como antes

¿Qué pasa Bells? no llores cariño , pareces toda una abuela que llora por cualquier cosa

¿cualquier cosa? no es cualquier cosa, te parece poco haber estado dos largos años sin ti, te extrañe mucho y extrañe a quien maltratar y con quien pelear.

Yo también te extrañe y extrañe proteger a la debilucha de mi hermana

Me alegra mucho ver a la familia reunida – afirmo mi padre y nos abrazó a los dos

¿Pero no llegabas dentro de dos días?

Sí, pero como sé que a ti te encantan las sorpresas, decidí darte una

Si claro, aunque sea una sorpresa me encanta que estés aquí

Papá se disculpó y se fue de nuevo a trabajar, estábamos en la recamara de Emmett desempacando, cuando comenzó con su interrogatorio

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien que Em?

¿Cómo van las cosas con Papá y Renée?

Pues mal, sobre todo con lo que a Charlie se refiere, casi no habla, come muy poco y se la pasa trabajando. Y Renée – suspire – bueno ella está bien, según lo que me ha dicho su vida es perfecta en Miami, de vez en cuando habla, pero sigue sin querer hablar con Papá, dice que no le debe ninguna explicación y que ya nada la une a él

¡¿Qué ya nada la une a él? ¿Y nosotros que demonios somos?, ¿un par de errores en su vida?, esa mujer está loca ¿o qué? – grito mientras golpeaba la pared

Emmett, basta! - no quería ver su resentimiento hacia mi madre – por favor, es nuestra madre

Pues no lo parece Bella, hace un par de días hable con ella y fue como si hablara con una extraña, se comporta como si fuera una loca adolecente, exacto porque eso es lo que es, una loca egoísta a la cual no le importa nada ni siquiera sus propios hijos – sus palabras eran duras pero no dejaban de ser ciertas

Para, por favor, no quiero escucharte así, por favor

Como quieras, pero sabes que es verdad todo lo que he dicho, ella ya ni siquiera merece que la llamemos madre

Cambiemos de tema por favor

De acuerdo, pero solo una cosa más, la más importante de todas

¿Cuál?

¿Y Bella cómo está? – pregunto con preocupación

Pues… bien, cada vez más loca y rara como siempre – sonreí de forma muy poco convincente

Bells, hablo enserio, no le restes importancia a lo que sientes- sus ojos estaban llenos de dulzura - tus amigas están muy preocupadas por ti, por eso regrese antes

¡¿Qué? – dije molesta – hablaste con Alice ¿no?, ella es una exagerada y una chismosa, se preocupa de más, ¿pero qué le pasa?, me va a escuchar, no tenía ningún derecho a preocuparte como lo hizo…

Cálmate Isabella – me interrumpió alzando su voz – ella no lo hizo con intenciones de molestar o de preocuparme y mucho menos para hacer chisme, está muy preocupada y es natural que quiera ayudarte, así que no seas dura con ella, te quiere demasiado

Tienes razón, pero de verdad estoy bien – afirme

Si ya veo – dijo mientras tocaba mis enormes ojeras - ¿Por qué no confías en mi Bells?, esto no es normal, no puede ser solo por lo de mis padres

No quiero hablar de eso hermanito, dame tiempo por favor, ahora hay que enfocarnos en Charlie, el sí que la está pasando fatal

Prometo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, pero quiero que sepas que los problemas entre nuestros padres no son mi prioridad, aquí lo más importante eres tú, la única dañada has sido tú, todos te abandonamos , mamá lo hizo cuando se fue con su idiota, papá con su depresión y yo cuando me fui a California

No Emmett– le interrumpí - no digas eso, tú y mis amigas son los únicos que no me abandonaron – lo abrace fuertemente - por favor hay que hablar de otra cosa

Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

¿A quién le robaste ese lujoso Jeep?

No lo robe, es mío

Si como no y yo soy la mujer más hermosa del universo- dije con sarcasmo

De verdad es mío como también es verdad que eres de las mujeres más hermosas tal vez no del universo pero si del mundo – sonrió divertido - ¿recuerdas que tenía dinero ahorrado - Asentí levemente

Pues con eso y en California encontré un trabajo bien pagado y logre juntar lo necesario para adquirir esa preciosidad, claro que aún me faltan unos cuantos pagos más- dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo - ¿ qué te parece? verdad que es perfecto

No está mal – le reste importancia

Hay Olivia, no sabes mentir, estoy seguro que te encanto

Pues si esta hermoso, y ya te dije que no me digas Olivia en todo caso tu serias Brutus - Soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Bells ¿Qué te parece si el sábado salimos con tus amigas y unos amigos míos?

Me encantaría, pero ¿qué no tus viejos amigos están en otros lugares estudiando?, creo que el único que permanece aquí es Jasper el hermano de Rose

Sí, pero no me refería a esos amigos, un par de amigos viajaron conmigo, piensan instalarse aquí y ya consiguieron trabajo y todo

Entiendo y ¿le dirás a Jasper?

Claro, ya está al tanto y dice que con gusto ira siempre y cuando tu invites a Alice

Eso está hecho, estoy segura que aceptaran de inmediato las dos te extrañan y además cuando Alice sepa que Jasper va a ir, se va a poner como loca

Alice y Jasper el hermano de Rose llevaban un buen tiempo tonteando, pero ninguno de los dos daba el siguiente paso.

Al día siguiente les conté de los planes a Alice y a Rose, por supuesto como predije ellas aceptaron de forma inmediata pero algo que no predije fue que se pusieron como locas a planear toda una tarde de compras en la que me incluyeron sin siquiera preguntarme, pasamos toda la tarde en el centro comercial, compraron atuendos para impactar a Emmett y a Jasper e insistieron en que me comprara uno yo también, pretendían que les gustara a los amigos de mi hermano, acepte pero no por que quisiera conseguir novio si no porque se la pasarían atosigándome con eso todo el tiempo y quería evitarme discusiones, que ya sabía que eran una batalla perdida. Aunque en mi interior una extraña sensación de emoción me embargaba, era como esa punzada que da cuando se presiente que algo extraordinario va a suceder. Pero en este caso ¿Qué sucedería?


	3. Cap 2 La Salida

Hola!

Me hace tan feliz que les gusta y me encanta ver sus comentarios

Antes que nada pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero la escuela no me ha dado descanso y además me han pasado últimamente unas cosas medias estresantes jejejejejeje… estoy en una etapa de odio a los hombres jejejejejejeje… pero bueno creo que ya no tardare demasiado (eso espero).

Aquí les dejó otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten

**Capítulo 2 **

**La salida**

Esa misma tarde Recibí una llamada de Renée

Bella cariño ¿Cómo estás?

Bien ¿qué deseas? – conteste de forma fría

Solo quería saludar – su voz sonó dolida

Bien, todo está de maravilla desde que Emmett volvió – dulcifique mi tono para tratar de arreglar su reacción

Ya veo, por lo visto ya no hago falta – se burlo

Ignore su comentario y trate de cortar la conversación antes de que me pusiera a discutir con ella

Bueno mamá ya me saludaste y yo tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate mucho

No cuelgues Bella, también tengo otra cosa que decirte

De acuerdo, y ¿de qué se trata?

Veras, un chico entrara a trabajar a la tienda los fines de semana, sé que te las puedes arreglar sola, pero no me gusta que estés sola ahí y que tengas que cargar todas esas cajas de mercancía

No es necesario mamá, Emmett puede ayudarme

Nada de eso, Emmett tendrá sus cosas que hacer y no es justo que por tu necedad las haga a un lado, así que ni hablar el chico está contratado y comienza la próxima semana

Bueno y ¿quién es? – pregunte un poco molesta

Pues no recuerdo bien su nombre, sonaba algo así como Edmund, Esteban, creo que si

Pero mamá, ¿no lo conoces? ¿Cómo pretendes que trabaje con nosotras? ¿y si es un delincuente? – pregunte con enfado

Bells tranquila, alguien de mucha confianza me lo recomendó

Está bien solo espero que quién te lo recomendó no sea otro delincuente – estaba segura que era un amigo de el idiota Phil y que él se lo había recomendado, sin duda no era alguien de confianza

Tranquila cariño, créeme es alguien de mucha confianza ya lo veras

Eso espero, si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de correrlo y no voy a pedir tu opinión, solo te avisare como tú lo estás haciendo ahora

Me parece justo, pero no creo que sea necesario

Si tú lo dices

Ah por cierto, sabes esta semana Phil….

Mamá no quiero saber nada de tu novio, ese asunto no me incumbe y te pido por favor no me digas nada de tu relación, ese asunto es tuyo y de nadie más y mucho menos de mi familia – la interrumpí

Está bien Isabella ahora veo que tú también te vas a poner del lado de tu padre, igual que el ingrato de tu hermano que ya ni siquiera me llama mamá

Esto no se trata de ponerse de parte de nadie, no es una guerra y en todo caso si así fuera, ese no sería problema de Emmett ni mío ese es un asunto de pareja y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, así que no te pongas así, como sea tu seguirás siendo mi madre, nada lo cambiara

Como sea – dijo con enojo

Bueno mamá me tengo que ir , de verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cuídate mucho

Está bien linda, cuídate mucho y saluda a tu hermano por mí – cambio de nuevo su carácter

Las discusiones con Renée siempre terminaban así, ella comenzaba a acusarnos de estar del lado de mi padre y nos llamaba ingratos y mal agradecidos, mamá cada día parecía una niña pequeña compitiendo con el pobre de mi padre, que ni siquiera decía nada, desde que se fue nunca hablo de ella, simplemente trataba de mantenerse al margen de la situación, solo vivía en su eterna depresión y se guardaba todos sus sentimientos.

La conversación con mi madre me dejo bastante tensa, así que decidí darme un baño relajante, el baño cumplió con su propósito y enseguida me fui a dormir, cayendo en un sueño profundo al instante. A pesar que me dormí de inmediato, no me fue posible descansar, tuve una pesadilla horrible, caminaba por una calle completamente obscura, podía escuchar los pasos de alguien que me seguía, cuando intentaba correr un montón de animales ponzoñosos aparecían frente a mí y no dejaban algún camino libre para que yo pudiese pasar y poder escapar de mi perseguidor, justo cuando lograba ver un pequeño camino libre unas enormes manos tomaban mis brazos con fuerza y con un gran golpe me tiraba hacia los animales y estos comenzaban a atacarme. Me desperté de golpe y tenía la respiración muy agitada y el sudor escurría por mi frente, después de calmarme trate de dormir de nuevo pero fue imposible, así que me levante, arregle mi recamara y la casa, prepare el desayuno y me fui a la tienda.

Faltando aproximadamente una hora para cerrar, aparecieron Alice y Rose en la tienda.

Hola Bells ¿lista? – me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

¿Para qué?

Pues para salir con tu hermano y sus amigos

Sí, pero eso es hasta las diez y apenas van a dar las seis

Exacto, apenas tenemos el tiempo necesario para quedar espectaculares y para que tu quedes radiante, por eso cierra ya

Todavía falta una hora para cerrar y no creo tardar tanto para arreglarme

Nada de excusas y ¿quién te dijo que tú te vas a arreglar sola?, eso déjanoslo a nosotras te dejaremos como toda una reina de belleza – Alice parecía desquiciada

Abrí la boca para negarme rotundamente pero la voz de Rose no me permitió decir absolutamente nada

Si quieres impactar a esos chicos déjanos a nosotras arreglarte

Ese es el punto yo no quiero impactar a nadie – argumente demasiado molesta

Bells, por favor , hazlo por nosotras, nos lo debes – dijo Alice con uno de sus puchero que bien podrían ser denominados como armas mortales

Yo ya pague haciendo todo el trabajo de historia, no debo nada- sonreí triunfalmente

Por favor Bella, hazlo por Emmett y por nosotras, por favorcito

Está bien – me rendí con un suspiro, sabía que en este juego perdería, a ese par de locas era imposible ganarles en algo. Alice se puso a dar de brinquitos de felicidad y vociferaba a saber que, era incapaz de entender una sola palabra que salía de su boca, lo único que entendí fueron las palabras moda, hermosa, chicos y Jasper, siendo esta última la más utilizada de todas.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos dirigimos a mi recamara, mejor dicho me arrastraron a mi recamara, sacaron un montón de ropa de unas bolsas que no vi de donde salieron, Alice busco en mi armario hasta dar con la bolsa que contenía el vestido que me compraron el día anterior, lo extendió en la cama junto al de ella y al de Rose, y comenzaron a embarrase una gran cantidad de cosas en el rostro y en el cabello, Alice casi me mata cuando me negué a que me pusiera esa cosa verde en mi rostro, pero gracias a la intervención de Rose no lo hizo, pero eso si no me salve de que me arreglaran las uñas de las manos y de los pies, ellas comenzaron a vestirse y a maquillarse así que decidí dormir un poco lo cierto es que tenía mucho sueño y estaba un poco cansada, cuando por fin estaba adentrándome en un sueño profundo la furia loca de Alice me despertó de una forma nada sutil ,ya que vacío un vaso de agua en mi rostro que casi hace que me ahogue pero eso pareció importarle muy poco a Alice ya que alegaba que era tarde y apenas tenían tiempo de arreglarme.

No voy a negarlo el resultado fue bueno, el haber invertido toda la tarde en nuestro arreglo personal valió la pena, Rose y Alice se veían espectaculares.

Rose llevaba un vestido negro muy ajustado que resaltaba su esbelta figura y mostraba parte de sus perfectas piernas, Alice llevaba un vestido morado descubierto por la espalda y que con su corte le daba su figura un toque de sensualidad y gracia, mis amigas se veían hermosas sin duda yo desentonaría con ellas, no quise verme al espejo más de lo necesario, solo me asegure que no me viera ridícula, mis amigas hicieron un buen trabajo me veía bien no tanto como ellas pero estaba decente, me gusto lo que vi en el espejo.

Poco después se escuchó el timbre de la casa a lo que supuse que serían los amigos de Emmett, enseguida unos fuertes sonaron golpes en la puerta de mi habitación

Bells ¿están listas? Las estamos esperando

Rose se apresuró a abrir la puerta y mi hermano al verla abrió tanto la boca que parecía como si se fuera a tragar la recamara de un solo bocado, no dejaba de ver a Rose de arriba para abajo, claramente se veía fascinado

Si estamos listas - le dijo Rose ruborizándose ante la reacción de mi hermano

Em, carraspeo y nos miró a Alice y a mí y de nuevo volvió a mirar a Rose

Todas se ven muy bien

Gracias Brutus tú también te ves muy guapo – le guiñe un rojo y no pude evitar que una risita se me escapara al ver como miraba a mi amiga

Gracias aunque creo que hoy voy a tener que cuidarte mucho Olivia te ves peligrosamente guapa

No exageres, solo me veo decente

Cuando bajamos pude ver a dos chicos y a Jasper platicando con Charlie en la sala

¿Nos vamos chicos? – la voz de mi hermano interrumpió la charla y cuando lo hizo todos se giraron al mismo tiempo con perfecta sincronía, fue tan gracioso parecían de esos personajes de circo que están amaestrados, me hubiera reído de no ser porque lo que vi me distrajo por completo como para poder prestar atención a lo graciosos del suceso.

Cuando se giraron casi abrí la boca tan grande como mi hermano cuando vio a Rose, en la sala había tres hombres muy guapos, uno de ellos era moreno y casi tan musculoso como mi hermano y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante a un lado de este estaba Jasper el hermano de Rose que era tan guapo como su hermana y al final estaba un hombre al que la palabra guapo le quedaba corta, era alto y más delgado, su pelo color bronce estaba despeinado, su rostro era una de las más exquisitas visiones que nunca antes había contemplado, sus labios eran carnosos y rojizos su nariz recta y perfecta, su piel pálida le daba un toque de elegancia y sus ojos eran un mar dorado que cuando me encontré con ellos me envolvieron de una forma deliciosa, ese hombre era todo un adonis, ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado la existencia de alguien tan hermoso

Si claro – la voz del moreno interrumpió mi examen – pero después de que nos presentes

Si es verdad, lo había olvidado – hablo Emmett algo avergonzado por su despiste – Bueno chicas ellos son Jake y Edward señalo al moreno y al pálido respectivamente

Chicos ellas son Alice y Rose – el último lo dijo con admiración – y ella es la pequeña Olivia, mi debilucha hermanita – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mis hombros

¿Qué no me dijiste que tu hermana se llamaba Isabella? – Pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño

Solo Bella, si ese es mi nombre solo que mi hermano me ha cambiado el nombre en un burdo intento de ser gracioso – fingí indignación ante mi hermano que sonreía burlonamente

Entonces, encantado de conocerte hermosa Bella – me tendió la mano y recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada de una forma descarada, pude ver que el pálido ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiro de forma cansada

Mucho gusto – dije roja como tomate a causa del enojo que me causo su frase y su forma de mirarme, ¿pero este que se creía? Sin duda era un don Juan, al que con todo gusto ignoraría de ahora en adelante

Encantado – Edward nos dio la mano a cada una

Me quede maravillada al escuchar su voz, era aterciopelada y hosca, su voz era hermosa y muy masculina, al tocar su mano pude sentir la suavidad de su piel, la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos se tocaron era algo totalmente nuevo para mí y a lo cual no sabía cómo nombrarle.

Fui incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, temía que mi fascinación se viera reflejada en mis ojos y quedar como una niña tonta fácil de impresionar frente a él.

Enseguida nos despedimos de Charlie y cuando estaba a punto de subir al Jeep de mi hermano, se me doblo el pie, estuve a punto de caerme de no ser por que alcance a sostenerme de las enredaderas de mi casa y como consecuencia me hicieron múltiples mini rasguños en las palmas de mis manos. Emmett se doblaba de risa y se pasó haciendo bromas de mi torpeza y debilidad durante todo el trayecto a su bar favorito. Cuando llegamos al bar me fui directo al baño para lavar las heridas de mis mano, ahora lo que menos necesitaba era que se me infectaran.

Al salir me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban todos y note que ni mi hermano ni Rose estaban ahí, había dos sitios disponibles uno era a un lado de Alice y el otro a un lado del chico pálido, me decidí por el primer sitio porque si me sentaba junto a él no podría evitar contemplarlo como idiota

Al, ¿y mi hermano?

Sacó a bailar a Rose – sonrió – al parecer le encanta

Si eso creo – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Jasper y Alice platicaban animadamente con los otros chicos, o mejor dicho con Jacob por que el otro chico muy rara vez hablaba, estaba muy serio y casi no le prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie cosa que me permitió observarlo bien, sus ojos tenían un toque misterioso y seductor, eran hermosos, sus labios carnosos y rojizos contrastaban con su cara pálida, era una visión hermosa, me encontraba tan perdida en sus perfectas facciones que no me di cuenta que él también me observaba, hasta que mis ojos de encontraron con los suyos, aparte la mirada rápidamente y sentí un inmenso calor en mi rostro.

Intente mirarlo de reojo y él continuaba mirándome pero no de una forma molesta, era como si estuviera pensando en algo, se le veía muy concentrado hasta que la voz cantarina de Alice nos sacó de nuestra inspección mutua.

¿Tú qué opinas Bells? - pregunto alzando sus ceja y con una sonrisita traviesa dibujada en su rostro

¿sobre qué?

Sobre ¿qué es más fuerte la razón o el instinto?, tenemos un pequeño debate aquí, Jazz cree que la razón al igual que Jake y yo me inclino más por el instinto

Pues , para mí la razón es más fuerte

¿y por qué? – me pregunto el chico pálido, que por primera vez se dirigía a mi

No sé cómo explicarlo

Explícate como tú lo comprendas – sus ojos brillaban de una forma seductora

De acuerdo, aunque la mayoría de las personas lo neguemos, siempre pensamos lo que hacemos, aunque sea de forma fugaz, pero lo hacemos y lo negamos porque no queremos que la razón gane, por ejemplo las parejas infieles, el infiel siempre alega en su defensa que no pensó lo que hizo por "X" motivo y si hubiera tenido tiempo de reflexionar nunca hubiera cometido la infidelidad; pero lo cierto es que lo pensó pero no quiso darle importancia a la razón por que si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera perdido del placer que esa infidelidad le causo, ¿no sé si me explique?, la mejor traducción al enredo que acabo de soltar es que lo que llamamos instinto sería mejor traducido como egoísmo

Um… interesante, claro visto desde tu enfoque y basándolo en esa situación en especial- musito con su perfecta voz aterciopelada – pero veámoslo desde otro enfoque, los humanos somos animales y como todo animal tenemos instintos uno de ellos es el de procrear, eso es parte de nosotros, lo que quiero decir es que estamos predispuestos a seguir nuestro instinto y creo que para nada es egoísmo en todos los casos, solo es parte de nuestra naturaleza

Estoy de acuerdo en eso de que somos animales – cuando dije eso sonrió burlonamente- pero somos el único animal que razona y siempre tendremos inclinación a lo que nos favorezca y complazca, somos egoístas- dije un poco molesta ante su hermosa sonrisa burlona

¿Y quién no lo es? es nuestra naturaleza - y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono burlón cosa que me molesto bastante

Pues esa naturaleza apesta – deje que mi enojo se notara

Yo no he dicho lo contrario, solo te digo que nuestro instinto es buscar el placer propio

Bueno a todo esto, tu no nos has dicho que crees que es más fuerte, aunque claro, es evidente que te inclinas, por el instinto – estaba sumamente molesta y fascinada a la vez, su sonrisa burlona era perfecta

Te equivocas – negó con tono serio

¿Entonces te inclinas por la razón? – pregunte confundida, ya que si él creía que la razón, ¿por qué todo este tiempo estuvo llevándome la contra?, sin duda este hombre era un enigma

De nuevo te equivocas Bella- suspire al momento en que dijo mi nombre, Alice me dio un codazo al escuchar mi suspiro – yo me inclino por las posibilidades

¿Cómo? No te entiendo – quería saber más de lo que él pensaba sin duda su personalidad era fascinante, "_¿Cómo que fascinante? ¿Isabella Swan acaba de pensar eso de un hombre? No piensas con claridad Bella no te dejes llevar por una par de hermosos ojos y por una voz tan varonil y seductora…. ¡para ya Bella! ¡Contrólate!"_

Sí, creo en las posibilidades, como he dicho somos animales que se rigen por sus instintos y como tu muy bien dijiste somos el único que razona, no es cuestión de cuál es el más fuerte si no que los dos estén en perfecto equilibrio

Eso es imposible siempre tienes que creer en algo más que en otra cosa

No ,Bella no cierres tu mente siempre hay posibilidades, yo no creo en nada en concreto solo dejo que las opciones lleguen a mí y ya sea por instinto o por razón las elijo sin importar si me equivoco o no, pero eso si siempre estando sujeto a las responsabilidades y consecuencias de mis actos

Este hombre, era perfecto hablaba de una forma tan sabia, tenía toda la razón nunca había visto las cosas de esa forma, y como él dijo yo cerraba mi mente a las posibilidades, increíble pero Edward abrió mis ojos en unos cuantos minutos y con pocas palabras, estaba a punto de decirle que tenía razón cuando escuche una voz conocida, que era capaz de aterrarme y enfurecerme

¿Pero miren quien está aquí?, mi hermosa Isabella- dijo Phil que apareció a mis espaldas y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

No pude contestar, el terror y la furia me dominaban, me levante y me sacudí sus manos de mis hombros, todos me miraron extrañados menos Alice, quien al ver a Phil se levantó casi tan rápido como yo y se puso frente a mi

¿Qué haces aquí Phil?- pregunte con voz temblorosa

Tuve que sacrificar un tiempo con tu madre para tener un tiempo de diversión con los chicos – señalo a dos hombres que estaban un poco alejados de nosotros, me miro de nuevo y recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo – y veo que ha valido la pena cada vez estas más guapa

¿Qué quiere? – Pregunto Alice muy enfadada

Solo vine a saludar a mi hermosa hijastra - se acercó a mi esquivando a Alice – nada que te incumba enana- automáticamente me puse a temblar de terror y tampoco podía mover ni un solo musculo

¿Y….mi…, mamá? – pregunte y note el pánico en mi voz

En Miami, ella me alcanza en unos días quiere ver cómo están las cosas en la tienda - de pronto tomo uno de mis brazos y tiro de el en su dirección atrayéndome a su cuerpo – veo que ya no eres la niña que dejamos hace unos meses – seguía mirándome de arriba abajo - eres una mujer muy guapa – apretó más fuerte mi brazo. Alice trato de jalarlo pero Phil la empujo fuertemente

SUELTALA! – gritó una voz aterciopelada y furiosa a mis espaldas

¿Y tú quién eres? No importa tú no te metas niño - le dijo Phil mientras tomaba mi otro brazo y los apretaba con fuerza

Me estas lastimando, suéltame – grite de dolor y terror

Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pen … - Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que impacto en su cara y que provoco que me soltara

Espero que les haya gustado

Besitos


	4. Cap 3 El regreso pov Ed

Hola!

Me hace tan feliz que les gusta y me encanta ver sus comentarios

Mucha me han preguntado qué días actualizo pero la verdad es que no tengo un día definido porque hay veces en la que estoy muy saturada de trabajo y no quiero quedarles mal, así que mi plan es actualizar una o dos veces por semana, espero hacerlo más frecuentemente en unos días porque salgo de vacaciones y pues por fin tendré un respiro y espero poder cumplir.

**LuluuPattinson****: **Muchas gracias por pasarte, pues la canción es **Bring me to life** de **Evanescence **(perdona si no se escribe así jejejejejeje… la verdad es que mi escritura en ingle es muy mala jejejejejeje...), es una de mis bandas favoritas y esa canción en especial es una de mis favoritas y que significa mucho para mí. Es mi inspiración para esta historia.

**nini18: **Muchas gracias por pasarte y por tus comentarios, tienes toda la razón con lo de los guiones, he estado batallando con eso, en mi documento si aparecen pero al momento de subir el capi no aparecen y pues la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos jejejejejjeje… En este capi opte por usar comillas (") en los diálogos porque tienes razón es confuso y el texto parece un verdadero revoltijo. De verdad muchas gracias me encanta que me hagan críticas constructivas y me den consejos para mejorar te lo agradezco muchotototototototeeee

Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el nuevo capi y es desde las perspectiva de Edward, conoceremos un poco de él y más o menos de que va su pasado y también conoceremos un poquitín más de Emmett, creo que lo comente antes pero la personalidad de Emmett es como la que quisiera que tuviera el hermano que nunca tuve y no lo voy a negar a parte de Edward (claro) él es mi personaje favorito de esta historia

Aquí les dejó otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten

**Capítulo 3**

**Regreso**

Pov Edward

Estaba empacando mis cosas, era un poco apresurado porque viajábamos el miércoles y hoy era lunes pero no tenía nada que hacer y sabía que si no me mantenía ocupado en algo, mi mente comenzaría a divagar y recordar lo que había sucedido con Tanya, no es que haya sido el amor de mi vida, de hecho nunca la había amado, pero fue mi primer novia y por eso me dolió mucho encontrarla en mi casa con Jacob uno de mis mejores amigos, ya los había perdonado pero no podía olvidar su traición, eso me hizo desconfiado y sentirme poca cosa, como una basura que no valía nada, por eso quería alejarme de California, todo aquí me hacía asentir insignificante, tal vez comenzar en otro lugar me ayudaría a recobrar un poco de confianza en mí mismo y ¿por qué no? volver a ser el hombre que era antes.

"¿Ya estas empacando?" – una fuerte voz interrumpió mis pensamientos – Ed, hoy es lunes faltan unos días para irnos no hay prisa

"Si ya lo sé Emmett pero no tiene nada de malo querer tener todo listo, no quiero salir tarde el miércoles por no tener todo listo"

"Si como no, lo que quieres es distraerte, ¿estás seguro de que te quieres ir? hermano te veo indeciso"

"Nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida, sé que no será fácil estar lejos de toda mi familia pero quiero comenzar de nuevo, quiero olvidar o por lo menos enterrar lo que paso"

"¿Y crees que lo lograras viviendo solo con Jake?"

"Si lo puedo hacer, además Jake sigue siendo mi amigo después de todo y creo que no lo veré mucho porque los estaremos lo bastante ocupados trabajando como para vernos seguido"

"Por cierto ahora que lo mencionas ayer hable con ma…- interrumpió su frase y su semblante de lleno de dolor – con Renée y me aseguro que no había problema en que trabajaras en la tienda incluso dijo que ella estaba pensando en buscar a alguien que le ayudara a mi hermanita"

"¿De verdad?, esa es una muy buena noticia para mi"

"Trabajaras en la bodega y te encargaras de cargar y acomodar toda la mercancía, ya sabes el trabajo sucio"

"Excelente – dije con verdadera emoción"

"Edward no te entiendo, ¿para qué quieres dos trabajos y casi ningún día de descanso? Pareciera que te quieres matar de cansancio, primero consigues ese trabajo entre semana en la escuela de artes y ahora ocupas tu fin de semana en la tienda de mi familia, no es que necesites mucho el dinero"

"Lo se Emmett, pero quiero mantenerme ocupado y tener mi propio dinero"

"Admítelo estas evitando estar a solas con Jake"

"No es eso, solo que no quiero que los recuer…."

En ese momento sonó el celular de Emmett e interrumpió mu explicación, cosa que agradecí mucho. Emmett observo la pantalla de su celular y puso cara de sorpresa y preocupación

"Espera – me dijo levantando uno de sus dedos"

Asentí, pidiendo que olvidara por favor nuestra conversación

"¿Alice? – Pregunto extrañado - ¿Qué pasa? – escucho atento a la persona del otro lado de la línea"

"¿Qué pasa con ella? – Su semblante cambio drásticamente y se llenó de preocupación"

"¿Cómo que apagándose? ¿De qué hablas? – grito con desesperación"

"Tratare de hacer algo, gracias por contarme enana y perdón por gritarte, pero no me gusta que le den vueltas al asunto y menos tratándose de ella- continuo escuchando a la persona del otro lado de la línea y vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas"

"Antes de que cuelgues enana, tengo que pedirte que no le digas de esta llamada, la conozco y se va a enfurecer, déjame ser yo quien se lo explique – guardo de nuevo silencio- De acuerdo, cuídate y por favor cuídala, en unos días más estaré ahí y gracias de nuevo por avisarme. Adiós"

Nada más colgó se derrumbó, se dejó caer en mi cama y se llevó sus manos a la cara, señal de que algo andaba mal. Me senté a su lado y puse una de mis manos en su hombro como señal de apoyo, espere a que se desahogara, cuando estuvo más tranquilo le hable

"¿Ya estas mejor?"

Se quitó las manos de la cara y tenía los ojos rojos y sus mejillas estaban empapadas, era muy extraño verlo así, por lo general él siempre era el más animado y el que te daba fuerza siempre que el mundo y la vida se te complicaban

"Si, gracias – Su voz era apenas audible"

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Es que no entiendo Edward ¿Por qué?- pregunto con frustración"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué demonios la abandonan?, ¿Por qué Renée conoció a ese imbécil?, ¿Por qué no da la cara?, ¿Por qué mi padre no lucha?, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué le afecta tanto a ella? – se desahogó con furia"

Espere a que lo sacara todo, eso era lo que mi amigo necesitaba, se calmó un poco y me miro con ojos llenos de disculpas

"Perdón Eddie, pero es que esta situación me está volviendo loco, ya sabes que mis padres se separaron y que mi mamá se fue con el empleado de su tienda sin dar explicación alguna y sin importarle las consecuencias, esas que son las que están destruyendo a mi familia"

"Si, pero me dijiste que ya lo estabas superando"

"Sí, pero no puedo cuando esto está acabando con ella – se le quebró la voz al final de la oración y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas"

"¿Con tu madre?"

"No, con mi hermanita, la que me llamo era una de sus amigas y me dijo que Bella se está apagando"

"¿Apagando? – le interrumpí confuso"

Sonrió como repuesta

"Lo mismo pregunte yo, me dijo que ella y su otra amiga están muy preocupadas, dice que Bella se está deteriorando, que está más delgada, casi no come, ni habla y que tampoco duerme bien, esto la está acabando, según ella me dijo que le hago falta"

"Emmett, no sé qué decirte, pero ¿por qué no la llamas?"

"No creo que sea buena idea hablar este tema por teléfono y mucho menos con Bella"

"No me refería a eso, no tienes por qué hablar de ello, solo finge que el fin de tu llamada es saludarla, saber cómo esta, confírmale tu llegada el sábado o simplemente háblale de cualquier cosa insustancial, estoy seguro que sentirá tu apoyo"

"Es buena idea, pero estoy seguro de que si la escucho mal, soy capaz de ir a buscar al idiota de Phil y hacerlo pedazos, él es el único culpable de todo lo que le pasa a Bella y de que mi familia se derrumbara – dijo con odio"

"¿No crees que eso es un poco infantil Em? – me miro con cara de pocos amigos – quiero decir tu madre se enamoró y el de ella, tal vez no estuvieron bien la forma en que hicieron las cosas, en este caso los dos son los responsables, pero el amor te lleva a hacer locuras ¿no? – me calle al darme cuenta de mi estupidez, pero como se me ocurría hablar de amor, cuando yo mismo no sabía lo que era estar enamorado, suspire - En fin ¿yo que sé del amor? – dije molesto conmigo mismo"

Baje la mirada, me sorprendió sentir su mano en mi hombro, ahora el que me consolaba era él, cuando levante mi mirada, su rostro parecía tranquilo y tenía una leve sonrisita, pero el matiz de dolor seguía en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes Edward, entiendo eso que dices del amor y sé que los dos son culpables, sí Renée hubiera hecho las cosas como se debe, no habría problema, para mi si ella es feliz yo lo soy pero no en este caso, no cuando destrozaron a mi padre y matan a mi hermana poco a poco, mi madre nos defraudo a todos."

"Si dices que los dos son responsables ¿cómo es que solo lo culpas a él?"

"Él era amigo de la familia, pero sobretodo de Bella; Phil es solo unos cuantos años mayor que yo y supongo que eso hizo que los dos se llevaran muy bien y también el que él trabajara con ella en la tienda. Creo que cuando él se fue con Renée, Bella se sintió doblemente traicionada, por un lado su madre la abandona sin decir nada y por otro Phil defrauda su amistad huyendo con su madre y destruyendo a su padre y a su familia. Eso la está acabando"

"Ya veo"

Sentí una gran pena por esa pobre niña, la entendía bastante, a mí me había sucedido casi lo mismo, sabia el dolor y todos los demás sentimientos que te deja una doble traición y más viniendo de dos personas muy cercanas, solo que en mi caso fue la de mi novia y la de mi mejor amigo.

"No sabes como la ha cambiado, antes era una niña dulce, muy segura de sí misma, confiaba en los demás y con una sola sonrisa suya hacia que todas tus penas se fueran. Ahora es desconfiada, sombría, siempre ha sido tímida pero ahora es mucho más, se encierra en sí misma, oculta sus sentimientos. Sigue siendo dulce pero muy pocas veces lo demuestra, es como si fuera un fantasma"

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea que nos beneficiaria a todos

"Em, ¿Qué te parece si adelantamos el viaje?"

"Um… no creo que sea justo para ti y Jake"

"No hay problema, a todos nos conviene; a ti, te va hacer bien ver a tu familia, a Jake pues para conocer el lugar y a chicas, ya sabes cómo es, y a mi pues para comenzar y dejar todo atrás."

"Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Cuándo saldríamos?"

"Mañana temprano o en la madrugada y así podrás darle una sorpresa a tu hermanita el jueves, estarás ahí cuando ella regrese del instituto - sugerí con una gran sonrisa"

"No creo que para esa hora estemos en Nueva York"

"¿Y qué tal en la noche o mejor aún en una hora?"

"Calma chico, tu sí que quieres irte, si tenía mis dudas las has reducido a nada – me dijo riendo – pero aunque tu ideas es descabellada, creo que es lo mejor para mí y mis nervios. No tienes idea de cuánto extraño mi casa y sobre todo a Bells"

"Entonces ¿partimos esta noche? – pregunte con gran ilusión"

"Si, así estaremos ahí el jueves a medio día o si pisamos enserio el acelerador y no desperdiciamos mucho tiempo durmiendo podremos llegar incluso por la mañana"

"Me parece muy bien. ¿Qué tal si le vas avisando a Jake y yo me voy a despedir de mi familia? – sentí un poco de tristeza por alejarme de ellos, pero también sentía una gran emoción ante la gran oportunidad de volver a ser yo y de olvidar todo mi pasado"

"Enseguida le aviso y también voy empacar – puso cara de preocupación"

"Después de todo, no fue tan mala idea adelantarme a empacar, si no ahora estaría con esa estúpida expresión en mi rostro – me burle"

"Cállate Cullen si no quieres que me vaya antes de que regreses y te quedes aquí solo"

No le conteste nada y me fui a casa de mis padres.

La despedida fue difícil y después de que Esme volviera a insistir en que me quedara y yo volviera a explicarle que me iba porque quería con mi vida como adulto y que quería independizarme por completo, no le quedo de otra más que desearme suerte y me pidió que la llamara frecuentemente. Mi padre me dio un fuerte abrazo y me repitió que siempre contaría con ellos para lo que fuera.

Cuando llegue a casa las maletas de Emmett ya estaban en su Jeep y éste ayudaba a Jake a subir las suyas, así que fui rápido por las mías y las subí a mi Volvo y unos minutos después partimos, dejando todo a atrás, el dolor, el enojo y con una gran sensación de emoción sobre lo que nos preparaba el destino en Nueva York.

El viaje fue largo y cansado, aunque paramos un par de veces para dormir y asearnos; procuramos no tardar demasiado en eso.

Yo no podía esperar más, quería llegar a esa ciudad que se convertiría en mi nuevo hogar, donde trataría de volver a vivir y sacar mi alma de ese lugar lúgubre y obscuro en el que ahora permanecía sola, vacía y atormentada; estaba lleno de expectativas de las cuales la más grande era olvidarme de todo y volver a ser yo y no ese fantasma decrepito en el que me había convertido.

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Gracias por pasarse **

**Me encantan sus espero sus ****Reviews como ya lo he dicho en mis otras historia son mi más grande inspiración**

**Besitos y pórtense muy mal :D**


	5. Cap 4 La salida pov Ed

Hola!

Aquí dejo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste lo hice con mucho cariño. Espero sus Reviews, que son mi más grande inspiración muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sé que hay muchas cuestiones pero en este capi se responderán unas cuantas o si no darán más o menos una idea de lo que sucederá, espero les guste

**nini18**: gracias por el consejo aquí lo he aplicado

Gracias

Besitos y pórtense muy mal.

;D

**Capítulo 4**

**La salida**

Emmett nos dio un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad mostrándonos la escuela en la que había estudiado y donde ahora estudiaba su hermanita, fuimos a la escuela de música uno de mis próximos empleos, después al taller donde trabajarían él y Jake y conocimos a Sam su jefe, nos llevó a su bar favorito y por último fuimos a Duane Street donde en medio de dos enormes restaurantes había un pequeño local con capote rojo donde unas enormes letras de color blanco resaltaban la frase "De todo un poco"

-Este es el negocio familiar y el hogar de Bells los fines de semana – dijo sonriendo

-Es muy pequeño hermano, yo me imaginaba algo enorme – el tono de Jake estaba lleno de burla al igual que su mirada la cual estaba dirigida a mí, lo ignore no quería comenzar mal.

-No sabes lo que dices, ¿ves las dos plantas altas? – Jake asintió – bueno esa es la bodega, es enorme así que Ed tendrás mucho trabajo, para que más o menos se hagan una idea la tienda es solo el 30 % de la estructura lo demás es la bodega donde pasaras la mayor parte del tiempo y créeme no te aburrirás para nada, ahí encontraras cosas muy interesantes

-¿Y qué es lo que prácticamente vendemos? – pregunte alzando mis cejas

-¿Pero que no has leído?- puso sus ojos en blanco – Vendemos de todo, desde lo más común hasta lo más extraño que te puedas imaginar, tal vez por eso Bella encaja muy bien con ese lugar ambos son una rareza llena de sorpresas

-Entonces Edward también encajara perfectamente – De nuevo Jake con sus burlas

Lo ignore de nuevo y trate de disfrutar pero no pude, me sentía extraño, era como si algo faltara para que mi alegría fuera completa.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra calle Emmett nos mostró su casa y a solo tres casas más estaba el que a partir de hoy sería mi hogar y el de Jake, el padre de Emmett se encargó de alquilarla para nosotros así que Emmett fue por las llaves a su casa y nos las entrego, no estuvo mucho tiempo con nosotros, en realidad solo espero a que bajáramos el equipaje de Jacob de su Jeep y salió disparado en busca de su padre.

La casa era perfecta para dos solteros, tenía tres recamaras, la cocina, 3 baños, un ático y un sótano, todos los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por sabanas pero aun así tenían un poco de polvo. La tarde se nos fue en desempacar, limpiar y acomodar todo nuestro equipaje en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. El cansancio era excesivo así que esa noche nos dormimos temprano, pase una de las noches más tranquilas pero aun sentía ese extraño vacío en mí, supuse que era porque extrañaría a mi familia, seguro que de eso se trataba.

A la mañana siguiente Emmett apareció en casa acompañado de un chico rubio.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal la mudanza?

-Bien ya casi terminamos Em – le conteste al fortachón

-Que bien, ¿creen que para mañana hayan terminado? es que tenemos fiesta con…

-Hola, Jasper Hale –se presentó el chico rubio, interrumpiendo a Emmett. Me tendió la mano

-Hola soy Edward Cullen y ese es Jacob Black – le sonreí y señale a Jake

-Lo siento – dijo Emmett avergonzado – olvide presentarlos, ya saben que soy un poco despistado

-Si ya estamos acostumbrados – Jasper y yo dijimos la frase al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír

-¿Qué decías de fiesta? – pregunto Jake muy emocionado

-Ah, Si invite a mi hermana y sus amigas a mi bar favorito, ese que les mostré ayer ¿Se apuntan?

-Dime ¿Qué tal? ¿Son bellas? ¿Y van muchas nenas guapas a ese bar?

-Si – contesto Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Entonces por supuesto que me apunto

-¿Y tú Edward? – me pregunto Jasper

-No es algo que acostumbre a hacer, pero creo que es buena idea, ir una vez no me hará daño – en realidad no tenía ganas de ir, pero si quería empezar de nuevo que mejor que haciendo cosas que el fantasma no haría

-Bueno, entonces mañana a las diez en mi casa y de ahí nos vamos todos juntos, aunque no creo que con el Jeep sea suficiente, ¿podrías llevar el volvo?

-No hay problema cuenta con que lo lleve

-Gracias

Esa tarde Emmett me conto que su hermana estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, decía que su estado no era normal, que sospechaba que la causa del sufrimiento era otra y no la separación de su familia y que cuando se lo pregunto a ella, Bella simplemente evadió. De nuevo me sentí identificado con esa pobre niña y por eso le aconseje a Emmett que no la presionara que ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

El día siguiente decidí dar un paseo, primero fui a la escuela de arte, después a la biblioteca donde me encontré una gran cantidad de libros muy interesantes, pase horas ahí.

Como a eso de las tres fui a comer algo y después continúe explorando la ciudad hasta que algo me llevo hasta el que sería mi otro empleo, me estacione en la acera de enfrente en un principio mis intenciones eran ir al interior del pequeño local, pero algo me lo impidió una rarísima sensación de nerviosismo que hacía que mi estómago doliera de forma extraña, me quede mirando aquel lugar durante un momento era muy sencillo y parecía gracioso su contraste con los dos grandes restaurantes entre los que se encontraba, me gustó era un lugar de esos que tenían un encanto y eso que solo lo había visto por fuera.

Minutos después decidí seguir con mi trayecto hasta que llegue a River Terrars, era un lugar con una vista hermosa, pero que de noche se vería aún mejor, estacione mi auto y me baje para contemplar mejor la vista que me ofrecía ese lugar en medio de una gran ciudad. Me senté en el césped muy cerca de la orilla y así me quede contemplando los reflejos del sol en el agua, lleno de tranquilidad hasta que mi celular sonó y me di cuenta de que había obscurecido, mire la pantalla del celular y conteste de forma cansada

-Jake ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo quería recordarte que hoy vamos a salir con Emmett y ya se está haciendo tarde

-¡Demonios! – lo había olvidado- gracias por avisarme, voy para haya

Colgué y me fui rápidamente a casa llegue con tiempo suficiente para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada salimos a casa de Emmett. Cuando llegamos Emmett nos recibió y salió disparado al piso de arriba, Jasper que ya se encontraba ahí nos invitó a sentarnos y también nos presentó al padre de Emmett

-Hola soy Charlie Swan

-Encantado –dijimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo, el padre del forzudo trato de reprimir la risa por nuestra coordinación al hablar, pero le fue imposible

-Emmett me dijo que uno de ustedes va a trabajar con mi niña en el negocio familiar

-Si soy yo

-¿Y cómo te llamas chico?

-Edward Cullen

-Bueno Edward bienvenido al negocio, te voy a pedir por favor que cuides mucho a mi Bells en el trabajo. Ella es muy débil pero se niega a aceptarlo, es muy testaruda; no permitas que cargue objetos pesados. Pero ten mucho cuidado porque tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y es muy orgullosa.

-No hay problema – asegure

La depresión de Charlie Swan casi se podía palpar, su voz monótona y su mirada triste mostraban mucho dolor, pero si él estaba en ese estado ¿Cómo estaría la pequeña Bella? Que según Emmett era la más afectada.

-¿Nos vamos chicos?

Nos interrumpió Emmett y todos los presentes en la sala nos giramos a verlo al mismo tiempo, fue muy graciosos porque era la segunda vez que ocurría esta noche, pero apenas fui capaz de captar la gracia por que la compañía de Emmett me distrajo bastante, delante de él bajaban tres chicas hermosas, una de ellas era rubia y muy parecida a Jasper por lo que supuse que era su hermana, la segunda era pequeña, muy delgada de cabello negro y al igual que la rubia era muy linda pero ninguna de las dos lograron captar mi atención, porque toda estaba puesta en la más impactante de las tres.

Era la mujer más hermosa que nunca antes había visto, era delgada pero con una figura espectacular, llevaba un vestido que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura y mostraba un poco de sus bien definidas piernas y delineaba su figura de una forma elegante, su piel era pálida pero su hermoso rostro mantenía ligeras pinceladas rojizas en sus mejillas y que se acentuaban más en sus labios carnosos, su espesa cabellera caía en obscuros y ligeros rizos alrededor de su impecable rostro, pero lo más impactante de semejante belleza eran sus ojos, dos enormes pozos color chocolate, intensos pero inocentes al mismo tiempo, su mirada era tan intensa como profunda que me atrapo y me aturdió.

Era hermosísima, mucho más que eso, su belleza no era del tipo que te encuentras en las revistas ni en los anuncios espectaculares, su belleza era única y distinta de todas las chicas que había visto en toda mi vida, poco me falto para babear de la impresión.

-Si claro pero después de que nos presentes – dijo Jake observando maravillado a las tres chicas e interrumpiendo mi examen

-Si es verdad, lo había olvidado – hablo Emmett algo avergonzado– Bueno chicas ellos son Jake y Edward – nos señaló

-Chicos ellas son Alice y Rose – dijo señalando a la pequeña y a la rubia de la cual dijo el nombre con admiración – y ella es la pequeña Olivia, mi debilucha hermanita – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la belleza de ojos color chocolate

-¿Qué no me dijiste que tu hermana se llamaba Isabella? – preguntó Jacob frunciendo el ceño

-Solo Bella, si ese es mi nombre solo que mi hermano me ha cambiado el nombre en un burdo intento de ser gracioso – dijo la hermana de Emmett con su hermosa voz que se podría asemejar a la de un coro de ángeles

-Entonces, encantado de conocerte hermosa Bella – la respuesta de Jacob me provoco una sensación extraña de enojo que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco, porque como siempre Jake intentaba conquistar a alguien y lo peor del caso era que en esta ocasión se trataba de Bella, ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?

El rostro de Bella se transformó en un gesto de molestia lo cual me encanto y se le comenzaron a llenar de color sus mejillas provocando que mi corazón palpitara rápidamente y de forma extraña haciéndome sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado

-Mucho gusto – su tono también era de molestia

-Encantado – dije tendiéndole la mano a cada una y cuando mi mano tocó la suave y delicada mano de Bella mi corazón que ya estaba acelerado, dio un brinco y acelero mucho más su marcha, por un momento temí que se me saliera del pecho.

Como respuesta ella bajo la mirada rápidamente privándome de sus hermosos ojos.

Pude notar como una de sus amigas me observaba con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su pequeño rostro de duende el cual mostraba un extraño entusiasmo, cosa que me hizo sentir sumamente incómodo.

No tardamos en salir de casa de Emmett, las chicas se iban a ir en el Jeep de mi amigo, cuando Bella estaba por subir se le doblo uno de sus pequeños pies y hubiera dado con el piso de no ser porque se sostuvo de la enredadera, su rostro se volvió a sonrojar y se transformó en una mueca de enojo, que hacía que su rostro resplandeciera aún más, al ver eso sote una ligera risa apenas audible

-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Jake

-Nada ¿Por qué? – alce las cejas

-Porque sonríes y porque esa mirada idiota nunca te la había visto

-Creo que el cambio de ambiente te confunde – le dije divertido

Y una vez más puede notar la mirada rara de la más pequeña de las chicas, esto se estaba haciendo fastidioso en verdad.

Cuando llegamos al bar, Bella salió disparada al baño, al parecer se había herido las manos y necesitaba limpiarse o al menos eso es lo que nos contó Emmett entre risas y rememorando el pequeño accidente de su hermosa hermana.

Apenas llegar a nuestra mesa Emmett invitó a bailar a la rubia y la chica duende se sentó a mi lado

-Te vi – afirmo extremadamente entusiasmada

-¿Disculpa? – pregunte un tanto extrañado por su afirmación y otro tanto por su emoción desmedida

-Vi como la mirabas ¿te fascina verdad? No te preocupes también note que no eres el único – parloteo rápidamente

-¿De qué me hablas niña? – pregunte sorprendido por la confianza con la que me trataba y ni siquiera tenía una hora de conocerla y creo que estas eran las primeras palabras que cruzaba con ella

-Me llamo Alice y no soy ninguna niña – hizo una mueca extraña de furia que en verdad causaba miedo

-De acuerdo Alice ¿de qué hablas? – yo también comenzaba a exasperarme

-De la forma en que miras a Bells, casi babeas amigo - se emocionó de nuevo

Quise negarlo, inventar alguna excusa, pero no pude, solo me moleste por ser tan evidente

-¿Soy tan evidente? – pregunte derrotado

-No lo eres, pero yo soy muy observadora – me guiño un ojo, se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a Jasper

Unos minutos más tarde Bella llego a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de la confianzuda a la cual le pregunto algo, esta le respondió con una sonrisa a la que Bella correspondió sonriendo de una forma que hizo que mi corazón palpitara de nuevo de esa forma extraña. En ese momento Alice me miro y sonrió emocionada al verme pendiente de su amiga.

Rápidamente retire la mirada, ¿pero qué demonios me pasaba? apenas si la conocía, ¿Cómo era posible que yo reaccionara de esta forma, cuando sonreía y cuando se ruborizaba? , seguramente el cambio de clima me afecto a mí y no a Jake, pero aun así esto no era normal, ni con Tanya había experimentado algo así, es más nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo similar.

Tal vez se debía a que Bella era totalmente diferente a la niña que esperaba encontrar, Emmett siempre hablaba de ella como si se tratara de una niña y por el contrario lo que encontré fue toda una mujer y muy bella, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás.

Gire un poco mi cabeza y me encontré con un par de enormes ojos color chocolate que me observaban detenidamente, me perdí en ellos, dejándome envolver poco a poco, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba y aquella extraña sensación en mi estómago reaparecía, pero que tenía Isabella que me hacía sentir tan bien y tan vivo. De pronto tomo conciencia de que la observaba intensamente y retiro su mirada rápidamente girando su cabeza de forma un poco brusca provocando que las ondas de su cabello se movieran suavemente y enviando su dulce aroma hasta mí.

Continúe mirándola y pude ver dos enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, aunque en este momento parecía avergonzada su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y por fin entendí a lo que se referían Emmett y sus amigas cuando decían que se estaba apagando, que su sufrimiento no era normal. Por lo que pude captar en su rostro, Bella sufría y mucho.

Note como me miraba de reojo y tampoco apartaba su mirada de mí y así nos quedamos durante un momento, nos contemplábamos tranquilamente tratando de descifrar lo que decían los ojos del otro.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Bells? – pregunto Alice interrumpiendo nuestro examen mutuo

-¿Sobre qué? – Pregunto con nerviosismo y sonrojándose hermosamente

-Sobre ¿qué es más fuerte la razón o el instinto?, tenemos un pequeño debate aquí, Jazz cree que la razón al igual que Jake y yo me inclino más por el instinto

-Pues, para mí la razón es más fuerte

-¿Y por qué? – pregunte impulsado por la necesidad que tenía por saber lo que pensaba

-No sé cómo explicarlo

-Explícate como tú lo comprendas – sugerí porque quería que continuara y saber más sobre ella

Entonces Bella comenzó con su explicación y lo hizo de una forma tan reflexiva, demasiado para alguien de su edad; cosa que me fascino y causo que mi interés por saberlo todo de ella creciera.

Cuando termino de hablar le platee mi opinión, a lo que ella contesto rápidamente de forma graciosa y yo no pude evitar sonreír, siguió con su discurso pero ahora con un tono molesto, no pude evitar contestarle de forma burlona por que se veía tan graciosa y linda enojada.

Seguimos hablan yo con mi tono burlón y ella con su hermoso enojo creciendo a cada momento, hasta que muy molesta me reprocho

-Bueno a todo esto, tu no nos has dicho que crees que es más fuerte, aunque claro es evidente que te inclinas, por el instinto

-Te equivocas

-¿Entonces te inclinas por la razón? – Su enojo se transformó rápidamente en confusión

-De nuevo te equivocas Bella- era la primera vez que mis labios pronunciaban su nombre, eso causo que una extraña calidez inundara mi pecho– yo me inclino por las posibilidades

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo

-Sí, creo en las posibilidades, como he dicho somos animales que se rigen por sus instintos y como tu muy bien dijiste somos el único que razona, no es cuestión de cuál es el más fuerte si no que los dos estén en perfecto equilibrio

-Eso es imposible siempre tienes que creer en algo más que en otra cosa

-No, Bella no cierres tu mente siempre hay posibilidades, yo no creo en nada en concreto solo dejo que las opciones lleguen a mí y ya sea por instinto o por razón las elijo sin importar si me equivoco o no, pero eso si siempre estando sujeto a las responsabilidades y consecuencias de mis actos – fui sincero

Bella se quedó en silencio y se notaba que estaba analizando mis palabras, abrió su boca para decirme algo pero la voz de un hombre no se lo permitió.

-¿Pero miren quien está aquí?, mi hermosa Isabella- dijo un hombre joven a espaldas de Bella se acercó a ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros

Bella se puso rígida, el color de abandono su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de terror. Se levantó rápidamente sacudiéndose las manos del hombre, Alice se levantó tan rápido como Bella y se colocó frente a Bella como estuviera protegiéndola

-¿Qué haces aquí Phil?- preguntó con miedo

Así que ese era Phil, el hombre con quien se había ido su madre, por el cual su familia se había roto y además el que causaba que Bella se llenara de terror pero ¿Por qué?

-Tuve que sacrificar un tiempo con tu madre para tener un tiempo de diversión con los chicos – señalo a dos hombres, después centró su atención en Bella, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro – y veo que ha valido la pena cada vez estas más guapa

-¿Qué quiere? – Pregunto Alice muy enfadada

-Solo vine a saludar a mi hermosa hijastra - se acercó a Bella esquivando a Alice – nada que te incumba enana

Bella comenzó a temblar y verla así me lleno de furia hacia ese hombre.

-¿Y….mi…, mamá? – pregunto con pánico y buscaba a alguien con la mirada

-En Miami, ella me alcanza en unos días quiere ver cómo están las cosas en la tienda - de pronto tomo uno de sus brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo con rudeza, la furia en mi interior se incrementó a un nivel descomunal – veo que ya no eres la niña que dejamos hace unos meses eres una mujer muy guapa

Phil acerco más el frágil cuerpo de Bella al suyo y no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada llena de deseo. Alice trató de jalarlo pero él con su mano libre le dio un fuerte empujón, Jasper alcanzó a sostener a Alice antes de que cayera al suelo; Jake se levantó al ver que me acercaba a ese hombre.

-SUELTALA! – grite furioso, Bella dio un respingo al escucharme a sus espaldas

-¿Y tú quién eres? No importa, tú no te metas niño - me dijo Phil mientras tomaba el otro brazo de Bella, pude ver como apretaba las manos con fuerza sobre los delicados brazos de Bella

-Me estas lastimando, suéltame – le grito Bella con un tono dolorido y lleno de pavor, eso me hizo perder el control

-Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pen… - No le permití terminar su frase porque lo golpee fuertemente su rostro provocando que soltara a Bella y que cayera al suelo.

Aproveche ese momento para colocarme frente a Bella, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo, vi que los amigos de Phil se acercaban furiosos.

El tal Phil se levantó y me encaro alzó el puño para golpearme, pero recibió otro golpe que venía de otra dirección.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a Bella – le gritó Emmett furioso y enseguida se fue sobre él

Los otros dos tipos se acercaron, pero Jasper y Jacob les impidieron el paso. Me gire hacia Bella que estaba en estado de shock, la tome de la mano y la saque del bar, la lleve al estacionamiento y la metí a mi Volvo, Bella veía todos mis movimientos muerta de miedo.

-Quédate aquí Bella, voy por tu hermano

-No me dejes – me dijo al momento que apretaba mi mano que aun sostenía la suya – quédate aquí, va a venir por mí, me va a encontrar, Edward por favor no te vayas quédate conmigo por favor – Su voz estaba llena de pánico y su cuerpo temblaba de forma descontrolada

-No te preocupes, no te dejare – mis palabras sonaron como una promesa y así lo sentí, no dejaría a Bella la protegería sin pensarlo

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo la observaba, temblaba y su mirada estaba llena de terror

-¿Tienes frío? – sabía que mi pregunta era absurda por que los dos sabíamos que el frio no era la razón de sus temblores, pero quería que pensara en otra cosa para que se tranquilizara

-No, ….estoy….b….bien

Hice caso omiso a su respuesta y me quite la chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros

-Gracias Edward – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se llevó las manos al rostro igual que lo hacia Emmett para que no lo vieran llorar

Mi corazón se congelo al verla destrozada, de forma automática mis brazos la rodearon, ese movimiento me impresiono yo no solía tratar con tanta calidez a alguien que no conocía. Bella descubrió su rostro y me miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, creí que se retiraría pero en respuesta me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar contra mi pecho

-Lo siento, apenas te conozco y ya estoy arruinando tu ropa con estas estúpidas lagrimas – dijo mientras tocaba mi camisa

-No te preocupes, soy el amigo de tu hermano y también puedo ser tu amigo ¿si tú quieres? Claro – propuse con una mueca interior porque no me gustaba para nada como sonaba eso de amigos

Me miro a los ojos y frunció su ceño

-Sí, creo que será un gran amigo, esta noche lo has demostrado

Nos miramos durante un buen rato, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y podía sentir el de ella latir igual que el mío porque seguíamos abrazados, unos fuertes y desesperados golpes en la ventanilla del auto nos sobresaltaron.


	6. Cap 5 Héroe

Hola!

Me encanta leer sus reviews

**nany87 **Primero que nada bienvenida, me encanta que te guste. No tengo un día en específico para actualizar, pero mi plan es actualizar 1 vez por semana.

Bueno en este capi retomamos el Pov Bella, espero que les guste y no se enojen mucho con Bella jejejejejejeje…

Porque no se los voy a negar cuando estaba escribiendo el capi yo estaba muy, muy enojada con ella jejejejejejejejejeje….

Cuídense mucho

Y pórtense muy mal

Besitos

**Capítulo 5 **

**Héroe**

**Pov Bella**

Solo pude notar que el chico de cabello alborotado se colocaba frente a mí, después vi que Emmett se acercaba furioso y a Rose que venía detrás de él muerta de miedo, Phil estaba por golpear a Edward cuando Emmett lo golpeó y comenzó a decirle algo pero no fui capaz de entender lo que decía, porque en mi mente seguía escuchando las palabras de Phil, "tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente" aunque no termino la frase, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Comprendí que solo había venido a Nueva York a terminar conmigo, a concretar lo que empezó la noche anterior a su huida con mi madre, al entender eso comencé a temblar y un frio intenso recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo hasta que una cálida mano sujeto con firmeza una de mis manos evitando que siguiera cayendo y que pusiera mis pies en la tierra, el dueño de esa mano me llevaba a toda velocidad a través de toda la gente que se encontraba en el bar, salimos al estacionamiento, me llevo hacia un auto plateado, hasta que vi ese auto comprendí que la mano que me había rescatado hace un momento le pertenecía a Edward el amigo de Emmett.

Edward abrió la puerta trasera de su Volvo y me ayudo a subir.

-Quédate aquí Bella, voy por tu hermano – al escuchar su voz aterciopelada mi corazón que estaba congelado por el terror dio un brinco y latió de una forma extrañamente rápida

-No me dejes quédate aquí, va a venir por mí, me va a encontrar, Edward por favor no te vayas quédate conmigo por favor –suplique consiente de que si se iba Phil vendría por mí y entonces si sería mi fin

Me miro con su rostro lleno de dulzura pero sus ojos estaban invadidos por la preocupación

-No te preocupes, no te dejare – prometió y eso me lleno de seguridad

Nos quedamos en silencio y mi mente volvió a repetir para mí las palabras de Phil "Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente" y de forma automática comencé a temblar de terror

-¿Tienes frío? – pregunto con su voz aterciopelada al ver que temblaba

-No,….estoy….b….bien – tartamudee un tanto por el miedo y otro tanto por las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando me hablaba

No me hizo caso y me se quitó la chaqueta, dejándome pasmada; y la puso sobre mis hombros, al sentir el calor de la chaqueta mi corazón enloqueció por completo

Gracias Edward – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, cubrí mi rostro con las manos no quería que me viera llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muerta de miedo, y si después Phil me encontraba, y si le había pasado algo a Emmett, si eso sucedía yo me moriría de dolor, yo no podría vivir sin mi soporte, sin mi amado hermano mi vida no tendría sentido

Mi ataque de pánico termino de forma repentina al sentirme rodeada por la calidez de unos brazos fuertes y cariñosos; un delicioso aroma me invadió.

Retiré las manos de mi rostro y levante la mirada y la clave en la suya cuando eso sucedió me sentí más segura que nunca, todos mis miedos se disiparon, sin pensarlo lo abrace fuertemente y acomode mi cabeza en su cálido y fragante pecho, las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos

Me sentía muy estúpida, acababa de conocer a este hombre y ya me estaba poniendo en vergüenza frente a él y para colmo estaba arruinando su ropa

-Lo siento, apenas te conozco y ya estoy arruinando tu ropa con estas estúpidas lágrimas – toque su camisa para ilustrar mis palabras

-No te preocupes, soy el amigo de tu hermano y también puedo ser tu amigo ¿si tú quieres? Claro

_¡ ¿Amigos?_

No me gusto como sonó eso de amigos, yo jamás podría verlo como un simple amigo, ¿pero que le podía decir? que no; y si me pedía una explicación ¿Qué le diría?, que no lo sabía; porque precisamente esa era mi explicación, no tenía idea del porque no lo quería como amigo.

No podía negárselo, él acababa de rescatarme de ese monstruo, así que pesé a mi infundada negación aceptaría su propuesta y trataría por todos los medios ser una buena amiga, él se lo merecía y además se lo debía.

-Sí, creo que serás un gran amigo, esta noche lo has demostrado

Levante mi rostro y me encontré con su mirada, era intensa y profunda, sucedieron dos cosas de forma instantánea. Primera; mi corazón enloqueció por completo parecía como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho y segunda una tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido me embargo. Poco después en mi estómago un revoloteo extraño y juguetón apareció. Me perdí en sus facciones, en lo cálido de su cuerpo junto al mío y en ese delicioso aroma que llenaba mis fosas nasales, durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada y ninguno aparto la mirada de la del otro.

Unos fuertes y desesperado golpes en la ventanilla del auto nos sobresaltaron y seguido de eso la voz preocupada de mi mejor amiga comenzó a escucharse en todo el estacionamiento

-¿Chicos están ahí? ¿Están bien? ¿Bella estas herida? ¿Por qué no abren?

Edward abrió la puerta y Alice entro tan rápido que casi se golpea con la puerta del auto. Se sentó junto a Edward y en cuanto nos vio, soltó todo el aire con alivio.

-Menos mal que están bien

Hizo una pausa y con su mirada recorrió nuestros brazos que continuaban rodeando el cuerpo del otro. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su pequeño rostro

-De hecho mejor que bien – musito traviesa

Nos soltamos rápidamente provocando que la sonrisa de Alice se hiciera más amplia y mi rubor característico apareció

-¿Y Emmett? ¿Cómo está? ¿Le paso algo? – pregunte demasiado ansiosa

-Está bien, no tiene ni un solo rasguño, tranquilízate Bells

-¿Y dónde está? – seguía muy nerviosa

-Ya viene, está pagando la cuenta por los destrozos que causo ese tipo

-¿Qué paso después de que nos fuimos? – pregunto Edward robándome las palabras que estaba por pronunciar

-Pues Emmett tenía en el suelo a Phil, entonces llego uno de los guardias del bar y los separo, le esplique que "ese" comenzó a molestarnos y me había empujado y que Emmett solo estaba defendiéndome

Alice dijo algo más pero no le puse atención porque en ese momento escuche la gran voz de mi hermano, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo a su encuentro, me lance desesperada a sus brazos, me devolvió el abrazo. Cuando me separe de el vi en su camisa unas enorme manchas de sangre y entre en pánico, Phil lo había herido, pero momentos antes Alice me había asegurado que no tenía ningún rasguño, seguro me mintió para que no me preocupara

-Estas herido, hay que llevarte al hospital – dije con gran desesperación

-Tranquila Bellas, estoy bien, est….

-¿Qué me tranquilice? – lo interrumpí verdaderamente furiosa - ¿Cómo demonios me voy a tranquilizar si está lleno de sangre? En este momento nos vamos al hospital, me importa muy poco que no quieras ir. Vas a ir te guste o no y si te resistes te voy a obli… - tapo mi boca con una de sus enormes manos

-Cálmate, no me puedes obligar a ir; primero, porque no te lo voy a permitir, segundo, porque eres una debilucha Olivia no puedes conmigo y tercera, porque no estoy herido esta sangre es del imbécil ese

-¿Tanto lo golpeaste? – pregunte temerosa, seguro Phil querría vengarse de Emmett

-No Bella, solo le di un par de golpecitos que no le hicieron mucho daño – contesto decepcionado

Lo mire perpleja si no fue él entonces ¿quién?

-Fue Edward, su golpe le abrió el labio – me explico señalando al chico de cabello alborotado que se encontraba recargado en su Volvo

Mi temor aumento, ahora Phil trataría de vengarse de Edward, el solo pensar que a él le sucediera algo malo, una fuerte y lacerante punzada invadía mi pecho

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto Jacob que caminaba detrás de nosotros – y yo que pensaba que era un debilucho

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los autos y mi hermoso salvador

-¿Puedes creerlo Eddie? Lo sangraste y creímos que tú eras el debilucho - se burló el moreno

-Ya déjalo Jake, solo fue un golpe y se lo merecía – contesto Edward con fastidio

-Gracias hermano, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que la protegieras, tu sabes cuánto significa para mi – Emmett le tendió la mano a Edward y le dio un muy fuerte apretón

-No hay nada que agradecer para eso estamos los amigos, además Bella también es mi amiga – le dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo, en respuesta me ruborice por completo

No me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba a mi lado hasta que me dio un codazo al ver que Edward me guiñaba el ojo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque una advertencia Eddie, Olivia es muy aburrida y muy testaruda

-Muy gracioso Hulk – le di un suave golpe en la cabeza – mejor vámonos

-Pero no puedo llegar así a casa, no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a Charlie

-Cierto – no quería que papá se enterara que Phil estaba en la ciudad - ¿tienes ropa en tu auto

-No, pero puede que Jake tenga ropa que me quede, ¿por qué no vamos primero a su casa y ahí me cambio?

-De acuerdo

Primero dejamos a las chicas y a Jasper en su casa y después nos fuimos a casa de Edward y Jacob.

Emmett estaba por subir a la recamara de Jake cuando se detuvo y muy serio me pregunto

-Bella ¿Por qué Phil te tomaba de esa forma?

-No tengo idea – mentí

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Nada, yo solo le pedí que se fuera de ahí y se puso como loco – mi mentira no sonó nada convincente

-Si como no Bella, solo llego así y de la nada te tomo de los brazos hasta casi arrancártelos, quiero la verdad Isabella ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te trato así?

No pude contestar, no quería que Emmett se enterara de la verdad, si llegaba a saberla seguro mataría a Phil y no quería que por mi culpa mi hermano se metiera en problemas

-Ahora no vas a contestar, pues si tu no me lo dices me lo dirán los chicos

Me dio la espalda y le pregunto a Jacob

-Pues no escuche nada hermano, yo estaba más preocupado por los grandulones que querían hacer picadillo a Edward y además ese tipo y Bella estaban un poco retirados de nosotros – el moreno respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Seguro Edward si escucho algo él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar

-Emmett ya basta! – le ordene furiosa pero sobre todo temerosa, porque Edward si escucho lo que dijo

-No Bella, si tu no me quieres decir la verdad, Edward lo hará ¿no es así Eddie? – Se volvió hacia Edward que me miraba confundido. Sentí mi mundo caerse cuando Edward asintió

-Cuando Phil se acercó, Bella le pidió que se fuera, él se enojó y le respondió de forma muy poco cortes, tu hermana se enfureció y le pidió de nuevo que se fuera, en realidad sus palabras exactas fueron "lárgate Phil" - imito mi voz – y entonces Phil perdió el control

Su explicación sonó tan convincente. Yo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y sobre todo no entendía ¿Por qué?, Edward estaba mintiendo por mí y lo más extraño le mentía a Emmett su amigo por mi

-¿Eso es cierto Bells? – un muy desconfiado Emmett me pregunto

-Es tal y como lo ha dicho Edward – dije mirando a Edward que me veía de forma extraña, estaba segura que él había escuchado todo

-Pues tendré que hablar con Renée para que controle a su niño

-¡No le digas nada! – Casi grite – no tiene caso, seguro él le inventa algo y ella no nos va a creer – como no me creyó a mí, pensé llena de tristeza

-Puede que tengas razón enana, entonces olvidémonos de todo y hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido

-De acuerdo – asentí y aun con mi mirada puesta sobre Edward que también me veía como intentando descifrar mi expresión

-Bueno Jake que estas esperando para llevarme a tu recamara tigre – bromeo con el moreno haciendo una voz afeminada

-Vamos guapo, no olvidaras nada de lo que veas en ese santuario de placer, cualquiera es bienvenido – me miro sugerente

Gire mis ojos en señal de fastidio, pero no fui la única en reaccionar, Emmett le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro y lo amenazo

-Con mi hermana no, te mato si intentas alguna de tus jugadas con ella

Pero la reacción que más me desconcertó fue la de Edward gruño fuertemente y en sus ojos se encendió la furia y con una voz fría se dirigió a Jacob

-Eso no Jacob, a ella respétala y si no sabes cómo pues aprende o en esta ocasión yo te enseñare a que aprendas a respetar - Cuando miro a Edward el rostro de Jacob se llenó de vergüenza y tristeza

-Eddie lo siento

-No es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir disculpas, es a Bella

-Lo siento Bella no pretendía ser grosero – se disculpó con verdadero arrepentimiento

-No, lo que pretendías era tratar de ser seductor, pero fracasaste no te acercas en nada a lo que yo considero seductor – sin querer mis ojos volaron a Edward

-¿Y qué consideras seductor? – la voz sensual de Edward me pregunto al percatarse de mi mirada

-¡Basta! No quiero escuchar eso, es mi hermanita por dios! – grito exageradamente Emmett

-No exageres Emmett era broma – le dije sin dejar de mirar a Edward

-Lo sé pero eres mi hermanita pequeña ni en broma me agradaría escuchar que un tipo te parece sensual

-Em, la habitación nos espera guapo – le bromeo con voz femenina Jacob

Emmett no le contesto solo le guiño el ojo y se fueron a la planta alta dejándonos solos a Edward y a mi

-¿Y bien? - me pregunto con su voz sensual y con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos

-¿Y bien que Edward? – un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mis labios pronunciaron su nombre

-No contestaste a la pregunta ¿Qué consideras seductor Isabella? – su voz acaricio mi nombre

Tu voz, tu cabello, tus labios, todo tu, quise contestar pero en lugar de eso me ruborice

-Nunca me lo he planteado – me encogí de hombros y baje la mirada por miedo a que me descubriera

Nos quedamos en silencio y después me di cuenta que me miraba y creía saber el porqué, así que acelere lo que sabía que me preguntaría tarde o temprano

-¿Qué? – pregunte nerviosa

-Nada

-¿Como que nada? Y ¿Por qué me miras así?

-De acuerdo, solo pretendo averiguar ¿Por qué mentí? y espero que tú me lo digas

-No es asunto tuyo – le dije enojada

-¿Qué no se supone que somos amigos?

-¿Tú y yo? – Pregunte con frialdad - reacciona amigo, apenas te conozco no podemos ser amigos

-Que frase tan contradictoria acabas de soltar – se burló y comenzó a reír de forma encantadora

-¿A qué te refieres? – seguía molesta

-A que me llamaste amigo y después dices que no podemos serlo – su hermosa risa invadió la estancia y me distraje durante un momento.

Analice mis palabras y me ruborice al comprender a lo que se refería

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunte furiosa

-De nada, solo que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas

No pude pensar con claridad a causa de sus palabras y su voz aterciopelada

-¿Por qué no me lo dices Bella? – su tono se volvió serio

-¿Decirte que?

-¿Por qué le temes a ese tipo y que asunto tienen pendiente?

Quería decírselo, pero no podía temía a que no me creyera como Renée, no podía decírselo a nadie.

-Ya te dije que ese no es asunto tuyo y además ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo a ti? No eres nadie en mi vida – le dije con toda la frialdad que fui capaz

En un principio su rostro se entristeció pero después se tornó molesto

-Tienes razón no soy nadie – eso causo un extraño dolor en mi pecho – eso me pasa por querer quedar bien contigo, te prometo que no volveré a meterme en tus asuntos Isabella – se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras

Quería darme de golpes en la pared lo había herido cuando él solo trataba de ayudarme, había dañado a un ángel sin duda soy un monstruo.

No entendía su reacción y mucho menos la tristeza que se coló por su voz cuando dijo "no soy nadie".

¿Por qué se había entristecido? Y ¿Por qué yo sentía este gran dolor al verlo así?


	7. Cap 6 Culpable

Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza, estoy en tramites en la Universidad y absorben mucho de mi tiempo y llego agotada, tratare de subir otro capi mas esta semanita.

Bueno muchas gracias por pasarse, espero que les guste el capi espero con sus Reviews.

Besitos

Capítulo 6 **  
**Culpable**  
**Pov Bella

En cuanto Emmett bajo, nos fuimos a casa, esa noche nada más mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormida y una nueva pesadilla acudió a mi

Estaba en el bar, Phil me sostenía fuertemente, yo luchaba por zafarme de sus manos pero mis esfuerzos eran insuficientes, de pronto aparecía Edward corriendo en nuestra dirección pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a nosotros, se detenía y me miraba con tristeza y de su boca salía una frase llena de dolor "tienes razón no soy nadie, prometí que no me metería en tu vida Isabella" sin más se daba la vuelta dejándome sola con ese enfermo.

Me desperté de golpe y bañada en sudor, trate de dormir de nuevo pero fue imposible, ante eso decidí bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, encendí la televisión de la sala y me recosté en el sofá, en cuestión de segundos me dormí y de nuevo soñé el triste rostro de Edward y sus labios pronunciando aquellas palabras llenas de dolor, provocando una gran punzada en mi pecho, me desperté exaltada.  
Esa noche me fue imposible dormir, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos su hermoso rostro aparecía lleno de dolor  
Pronto amaneció y tuve que levantarme, arregle mi recamara y la casa, mientras desayunábamos trate de saber más de Edward

-Emmett ¿Por qué se mudaron Edward y Jacob?

-Pues Jake por que le gusta conocer nuevos lugares – sonrió – y Edward, bueno el necesitaba alejarse de California, como dice él necesita empezar de nuevo – su sonrisa se transformó en tristeza

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir Bells, es un asunto privado de Eddie, solo te puedo decir que de verdad necesita estar lejos de California para volver a ser él, para recuperarse por completo

Ahora si me sentía fatal, Edward sufría y yo lo trate muy mal, cuando el solo trato de ayudarme y demostró ser mi amigo mintiéndole a Emmett para protegerme, tenía que disculparme y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Crees que Edward este hoy en casa?

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta Bells?

-Para agradecerle lo que hizo ayer por mí, anoche no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo

-Me parece bien que quieras hacerlo, pero te recomiendo que lo hagas mañana, hoy vamos a tener una tarde de chicos en su casa ya sabes…

-Testosterona en su mayor esplendor – complete su frase y levante los brazos en forma teatral

-Si – dijo riéndose por mi actuación

Más tarde cuando estaba por irme a la tienda Emmett, bloqueo la salida con su enorme cuerpo

-¿Ahora qué Emmett? Necesito irme, así que apártate monstruo

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas

-Hazla rápido que voy tarde

-Bueno este... veras... – Estaba totalmente ruborizado

-Anda cerecita que es muy tarde – bromee por su sonrojo

-¿Rosalie tiene novio? - bajo la mirada

-No, ¿Por qué?, te gusta ¿Verdad?

-Simple curiosidad, no te incumbe Olivia

-Yo también soy curiosa, dime Emmett

-¿No tenías mucha prisa por irte?, ya se te hace tarde Olivia

Prácticamente me saco e empujones de la casa, no pude evitar reírme cada vez estaba más rojo.

El día en la tienda se me paso muy rápido y por el contrario la tarde en casa fue muy larga esperando a que Emmett regresara de casa de los chicos necesitaba preguntarle otro dato de vital importancia sobre Edward.

Era muy tarde cuando al fin Emmett entro por la puerta, yo estaba en el sofá medio adormilada, me miro y negó con la cabeza

-¿Sigues despierta Bells no tienes instituto mañana?

-Sí, pero necesitaba preguntarte algo

-¿Y ahora qué? – puso cara de fastidio

-¿En dónde trabaja Edward?

-En la escuela de artes, dará clases

-¿Y a qué hora sale?

-A las 5

-¡Genial! Así me dará tiempo de ir después del instituto – dije muy efusiva cosa que Emmett capto de inmediato y me miro con su ceño fruncido

-Pero cuanta fascinación por Edward, ¿También quieres que te diga su fecha de nacimiento, la marca de loción que usa, la talla de su ropa interior?

-No seas tarado – le di un golpe en la nuca

-Pues no seas tan fastidiosa enana, y ya vete a dormir que no quiero seguir viendo esas horribles ojeras

Le obedecí y me fui a dormir, pero como la noche anterior tuve pesadillas, en estas no aparecía Edward, pero si podía escuchar su voz repitiendo "tienes razón no soy nadie"

A la mañana siguiente cuando me estaba preparando para ir al instituto, pude ver que el cansancio que sentía se reflejaba en mi rostro, mis ya características ojeras estaban mucho más marcadas y hacían que me viera más pálida de lo habitual.  
Prepare el desayuno y después de despedirme y de desearle a Em, suerte en su primer día de trabajo me fui al instituto.

Ese día era nuestra exposición de historia y gracias al cielo nos fue de maravilla, incluso la profesora nos dio un punto extra y nos dijo que después de todo había valido la pena mi cansancio.

El día se me estaba haciendo eterno y las horas interminables, cada 5 minutos veía el reloj del salón o el de mi celular, con la esperanza de que ya marcaran las tres

-Puedes parar ya con eso Bella, me estas volviendo loca – dijo Rose al ver que yo tenía la vista clavada al reloj del comedor

-¿Parar con qué?

-Pues con tu loca obsesión con el horario

-Perdón pero ya quiero salir de aquí, tengo que – se me fue apagando la voz

-¿Si? – Pregunto Alice con entusiasmo - ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Pues…veras… voy a ir a buscar a Edward, necesito hablar con el de algo importante

-Uy! Ya me imagino de que

El tono de Alice me dio miedo, seguro se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba y ahora se traía algo entre manos

-¿De qué te imaginas que tengo que hablar con Edward? – el solo pronunciar su nombre hacia que aquel revoloteo apareciera en mi estómago

-Pues de que más iba a ser, del incidente del sábado o ¿Qué nos perdimos de algo? – Pregunto con inocencia fingida

-No, exactamente tenemos que hablar lo del sábado – dije mientras me ruborizaba

-¿Te ruborizaste? – pregunto Rose extrañada

-Basta chicas!, solo voy a agradecerle – me moleste

-Pues creo que le agradeciste demasiado bien cuando lo abrazabas fuertemente el sábado – el tono de Alice era divertido

-¡¿Qué? – exclamo Rose - ¿Cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?¿Y cómo es que lo sabes Alice? ¿Por qué demonios no contestan?

-No te contestamos, primero porque no nos dejas, segundo porque no fue nada ¿verdad Bells? – la diversión y la picardía desbordaba las palabras de Alice

-Exacto – la única palabra que fui capaz de articular mientras me sonrojaba de nuevo, Rose estaba por volver con su ataque de preguntas al ver mi rubor, pero se lo impedí sacando otro tema que sabía que le interesaba más

-Sabes Rose, Emmett me ha preguntado por ti

-¿De verdad? Que te ha dicho – se emocionó bastante

Les conté todo y alargue demasiado el tema para evitar que su atención volviera a mí. Me sentía como una traidora consumada al poner en evidencia a mi hermano, pero necesitaba que no preguntaran más, porque no tenía una explicación por todo esto que me pasaba con solo pensar en Edward.

Las chicas estaban desquiciadas de emoción e incluso hicieron un plan para que Emmett y Rosalie se encontraran, así que también tuve que decirles en donde trabajaba mi hermano.

Por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases y salí disparada a mi Chevy, antes de subir Alice se me quedo mirando con una mueca de desaprobación

-¿Así vas a ir a ver a Edward? – me señalo

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Hay Bells por lo menos desenreda tu cabello, parece como te hubiera explotado una bomba

-Que importa cómo me peine, solo voy a agradecerle, no voy a coquetearle – hable molesta

-Eso ni tú te lo crees – se burló- adiós y suerte – camino rápidamente alejándose de mi antes de que fuera capaz de contestarle mal

Me subí furiosa a mi carcacha y en cuestión de minutos me encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela de artes, estaba a punto de bajar cundo vi mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, Alice tenía razón mi cabeza parecía el nido de un pájaro, sin pensarlo tome un cepillo que tenía en mi mochila y más o menos desenrede mi cabello y lo ate en una improvisada coleta

Nada más entrar a la escuela mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma acelerada, camine por los pasillos ya casi vacíos, lo busque en cada aula que encontraba en mi camino, pero no había rastro de él después de caminar un buen rato llegue a un patio donde había una hermosa fuente, del otro lado había más aulas, decidí cruzar el patio y cuando llegue al otro lado mi oído capto una hermosa melodía que venía del salón más alejado, lentamente me acerque y quede frente a una enorme puerta de madera que tenía una pequeña ventana a lo alto, me pare de puntitas para ver quien interpretaba semejante sinfonía.  
Cuando lo vi mi respiración se entrecorto y mi corazón metía la velocidad turbo; era Edward estaba sentado en un banco frente a un hermoso y elegante piano negro, estaba totalmente concentrado en cada caricia de sus dedos a las finas teclas, las que cada con cada caricia producía un sonido hermoso, pude notar que estaba solo, me quede como tonta contemplándolo y maravillándome.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita? – dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda, me gire rápidamente a causa de la sorpresa.

Me encontré con un hombre de baja estatura, delgado y con el cabello blanco en su totalidad

-Estoy buscando a alguien pero no lo encuentro – mentí

-Si me dice de quien se trata tal vez pueda ayudarle

-¿Bella? – se escuchó una hermosa voz a mis espaldas

Automáticamente mis manos sudaron y comencé a rogarle al cielo que por favor Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba espiando.

Espero que les haya gustado

Cuídense mucho y pórtense muy mal


	8. Cap 7 Asistente

Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza estoy hecha un caos pero espero subir otro capi el miércoles o el jueves para reponer mi demora, ya comienzan los tímidos acercamientos entre Edward y Bella y eso los tendrá muy confundidos.

Espero que les guste

Pórtense muy mal y cuídense nuchotototototototototeee…

**Capítulo 7**

**Asistente**

**Pov Bella**

-¿La conoce profesor Cullen? ¿Es alumna suya?

-Si la conozco pero no es mi alumna es mi… - su voz fu disminuyendo su volumen hasta convertirse en un susurro

-Entonces si no es alumna tengo que pedirle que se retire señorita

-Por eso estaba buscando al profesor, quería pedirle que me diera clases - mentí con torpeza, no permitiría que me sacaran de aquí después de haber llegado con él y además después de haber sido descubierta espiando

-Pues eso se arregla en la oficina y no con el profesor, vamos a mi oficina para que la inscriban y si quiere después puede regresar – el pequeño hombre hablo con molestia

-No es necesario, puedo volver mañana o en un momento voy – primero soy descubierta espiando y ahora me estarán catalogando como una mentirosa, que patético

-Si lo hace en otra ocasión, no puede quedarse aquí

-De acuerdo vamos – me rendí y seguí al hombre, no me volví por vergüenza, como era posible siempre me ponía en situaciones como estas frente a Edward, seguro ahora pensaba en que era una acosadora y una muy tonta

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, el hombre me llevo a un escritorio donde había una mujer muy mayor y regordeta

-Cope, aquí le dejo a esta señorita, necesita un formulario de inscripción para la clase de Cullen

-De acuerdo director Gray ahora mismo la atiendo

El director no le contesto, se dio la vuelta y entro en una puerta en la cual su nombre resaltaba con grandes letras

-¿Cuál es tu nombre cariño?

-Mire no quiero inscribirme yo solo estaba buscando a…

-A mí – esa voz endemoniadamente hermosa se escuchó detrás de mí

-Profesor Cullen, ya sabe las reglas nadie puede entrar si no es alumno o profesor

-Cierto, solo que yo le pedí que viniera, vera ella es mi estudiante particular y como no me es posible darle clases por nuestros horarios estaba pensando que podía venir a ayudarme, ya sabe con los instrumentos y todo lo que necesite en las clases y así ella podrá aprender un poco estando de oyente

Genial, de nuevo estaba mintiendo por mí, ahora si me sentía como la peor de las personas del mundo

-Pero Edward el colegio no puede pagarle

-No, su sueldo corre por mi cuenta, solo pido que se le permita el acceso

-Umm… necesito consultarlo con el director, esperen aquí

Nos dejó solos, Edward me indico que me sentara en uno de los pequeños sillones que había ahí y él se sentó frente a mí y clavo su mirada confundida en mi

-Lo siento te he mentido en un problema, no tenías por qué hacer eso, yo solo quería…

-Shhh… - me silencio – no es el lugar para discutir eso, ahora has como si todo fuera de verdad - me dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Como era posible que después de todo lo que le había hecho se siguiera comportando de esa forma tan amable conmigo

Lo mire a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada de forma intensa provocando aquel revoloteo en mi estómago y que mi rubor hiciera acto de presencia, cuando eso sucedió soltó una risita muy hermosa

-¿Nunca te han dicho lo linda que te ves cuando te ruborizas? Tu piel contrasta con tus ojos de forma encantadora

Al oírle decir eso mi rubor alcanzo un rojo profundo y las manos comenzaron a temblarme, no pude contestarle porque tenía mi lengua trabada, gracias al cielo la señora Cope llego y atrajo la atención de Edward

-Edward, puedes venir un momento el director quiere hablarte

-Claro – contesto con una sonrisa y antes de desparecer por la puerta me guiño un ojo

Tenía la mente bloqueada, las sensaciones que Edward despertaban en mi eran una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, nunca había experimentado eso en presencia de un hombre. Por otra parte me sentía muy culpable, después de cómo lo trate el sábado, todavía vengo a su trabajo y lo meto en un lio en su primer día, sin duda yo tenia un problema muy grave

Paso un buen rato antes de que Edward cruzara la puerta de la oficina del director, cuando así lo hizo me miro y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que lo acompañara

-Hasta luego señora Cope – sonrió encantadoramente

-Adiós Edward

Caminamos hasta el aula en la que lo había visto anteriormente, abrió la puerta y espero a que yo entrara, nada más cerró la puerta rápidamente se dirigió al piano y se sentó en el banquito frente al piano

-Edward yo lo siento, he sido tan…

-Ven Bella, siéntate a mi lado- me interrumpió dando ligeras palmaditas en el banquito – en un momento más hablamos, ahora solo necesito terminar algo

Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas del piano y aquella hermosa melodía inundo el ambiente mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente; mis sentidos solo podían percibir la música y el exquisito aroma de Edward llenando de paz y tranquilidad todo mi ser, era como estar en el paraíso sola con él a mi lado sin importar nada más.

De pronto la música paro y abrí mis ojos rápidamente, me encontré con su intensa mirada clavada en mí, estuvimos un rato así hasta que todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor

-Bella, respira – dijo preocupado

Hasta que no dije eso no fui capaz de comprender que había contenido la respiración, inhale fuertemente y él sonrió de forma deslumbrante

-¿Y qué te parece? ¿Te gusto?

-Es hermosa, pero gustar no es un buen adjetivo – su sonrisa se borró y su rostro se llenó de tristeza – le quedaría mejor que me encanto

Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo

-¿De verdad?, aun no está terminada voy a….

-¡¿La compusiste tú? – pregunte sorprendida

-Sí, pero como te dije aún no está terminada, voy a necesitar más inspiración – me miro de forma extraña

-Pues vas muy bien

-Gracias

Nos quedamos en silencio y volvió a mirarme, nerviosa toque una de las teclas del piano con mi dedo tembloroso

-¿De que querías hablarme Bella?

-Quiero disculparme Edward, tu solo tratabas de ayudarme y yo te trate tan mal, no te lo merecías tu solo me demostrabas que puedes ser un gran amigo y yo lo arruine todo, no sabes cuánto lo siento, entenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme o a verme de verdad soy tan ton….

-Tranquila Bella- interrumpió mi ataque de culpabilidad – yo tampoco fui un gran amigo, tu no querías decirme los motivos de ese hombre para tratarte así, yo debí de comprender y no insistir

Ahora se echaba la culpa, no lo iba a permitir la única culpable era yo y él era todo un caballero que trataba por todos los medios que yo no resultara culpable, eso me hizo sentir más tonta por haber tratado así a un ser humano tan hermoso como Edward

-Pero Edward, tú me ayudaste y no debí ser tan cruel y tan fría – insistí

-Y yo fui tan imprudente, esperare hasta que tú quieras contármelo y si no quieres hacerlo respetare tu decisión como un buen amigo

-Eso ya lo eres y yo solo demuestro ser la peor de todas, hoy te he vuelto a meter en líos, si quieres puedo hablar con tu jefe para que esto no te perjudique

-No Bella, eso ya está solucionado, me alegra informarte que desde hoy eres mi asistente, el director me dijo que puedes venir después del instituto a ayudarme en mis clases

-¡¿Qué? – casi grite

-Que desde hoy eres mi asistente, le tuve que inventar una historia al director para que no nos echara a patadas a los dos – dijo con cautela

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que eres mi estudiante particular y que tenías muchas ganas de aprender, pero que me era muy difícil darte clases debido a que por las mañanas vas al instituto y yo trabajo y que el único día que podría darte clases seria los miércoles el día de mi descanso, entonces le comente que a mí se me había ocurrido la idea de que me ayudaras d así podrías aprender algo

No sabía que decirle, el solo pensar que tenía que pasar dos horas diarias con él y viéndolo tocar, hacía que mis manos sudaran y que las piernas me temblaran, ¿Cómo podría pasar dos horas con él? ¿Y si no podía controlar mis reacciones ante su presencia? ¿Y si cometía alguna imprudencia? Mi cabeza era un caos total, pero en un momento me di cuenta que eso era lo menos que podía hacer por él, que ya había arriesgado mucho por mí y considerando la idea no era tan descabellada; siempre me había gustado cualquier tipo de arte y estar en sus clases podría aprender mucho.

-¿Bella? – Interrumpió mis pensamientos - ¿Qué opinas?

-De acuerdo, creo que podré hacerlo

-Me alegra mucho que aceptes y supongo que esto nos ayudara para conocernos mejor ¿no crees? – Sus ojos brillaron de forma seductora y su voz sonó deliciosamente aterciopelada

-Si… si esta…bi…bien – ahora tartamudeaba como idiota ¡bien Bella! ¿Y así piensas pasar dos horas diarias a solas con él?

Nadie dijo nada y mi nerviosismo aumento

-Tengo que irme Edward ¿o prefieres que te diga jefe? – pregunte en un patético intento de broma

-Preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, pero tú puedes llamarme como mejor lo desees

-Entonces hasta mañana profesor – le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Ahora si me había pasado, le había guiñado un ojo ¿Por qué?, yo nunca hacia eso y mucho menos a un hombre.

En respuesta Edward carraspeo un poco y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rojo haciendo que el revoloteo en mi estómago se violentara

-Hasta mañana Bella

Salí de ahí tan rápido como pude y tratando de comprender lo que sentía, era muy intenso. Pero ¿Qué me pasaba con Edward? ¿Qué poder tenía él sobre mí? para que yo actuara de la forma en que lo hacía frente a él y sobre todo para que esa extraña sensación se apoderara de mí.

Por otro lado estaba emocionada y ya no podía esperar para que fuera mañana y para que fuera la hora para poder verlo de nuevo

**Espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews**

**Besitos**


	9. Cap 8 Asistente pov Ed

Hola!

Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan…

**Ely Cullen M****:** A mí siempre me ha hecho ilusión imaginarme a Edward ruborizándose en lugar de Bella jejejejejeje… es algo así como un poco de justicia a la pobre Bella que siempre se enrojece a frente a él, así se demuestra un poquito lo vulnerable que él es frente a ella y además que creo que ha de ser una imagen muy sexy jejejejejejejeje….

Los acercamientos y todo el tonteo antes de ponerse serios comienza

Espero que les guste

Besitos

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Capítulo 8**

**Asistente**

**Pov Edward**

Dos días habían pasado desde que la vi y no podía sacar de mi mete esos enormes ojos que algunas veces estaban furiosos y otras temerosos e incluso pude verlos llenos de dolor y también sus palabras resonaban en mi mente y me causaban un gran dolor en mi pecho: "no eres nadie en mi vida" ¿Por qué me dolían tanto sus palabras?, ella tenía razón yo no era nadie y mucho menos en su vida, apenas nos conocíamos.

Todo el fin de semana estuve pensando en ella y analizando todo lo que me hacía sentir y que me tenía muy confundido, porque nunca había sentido esas cosas por alguien y mucho menos a los pocos minutos de haberla conocido.

Estaba sentado frente a ese hermoso piano, esperando a que llegara mi alumno y como siempre me pasaba cuando no tenía que hacer, mi mente comenzó a divagar, pero en esta ocasión fue distinta a las demás, porque por lo general siempre pensaba en Jacob, en Tanya y en su traición, pero ahora solo podía pensar en Bella, en su fragilidad, en sus brazos rodeándome, pero sobre todo en sus hermosos ojos

Con todo eso en la cabeza, no me di cuenta en que momento comencé a tocar y me sorprendió la melodía que emitían las teclas del piano con cada roce de mis dedos sobre ellas; en mi mente seguía esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y mientras más me concentraba en ellos, la melodía se hacía cada vez más hermosa y compleja, como ella, como Isabella Swan la chica en la que no podía dejar de pensar

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita? – escuche la voz del director, pero la ignore y seguí en lo mío

-Estoy buscando a alguien pero no lo encuentro – contesto esa hermosa voz que tenía grabada en mi mente, detuve la música y camine hacia la puerta y la abrí

-Si me dice de quien se trata tal vez pueda ayudarle

Le decía el director a una chica que me daba la espalda; aunque no veía su rostro, supe de inmediato que era ella, porque su exquisito aroma invadió mis fosas nasales como la noche del sábado cuando tuve el honor de estrecharla en mis brazos

-¿Bella? – pregunte extrañado porque se suponía que ella estaba furiosa conmigo

Se encogió al escuchar mi voz, no se giró solo se quedó muy quieta como si fuera una estatua

-¿La conoce profesor Cullen? ¿Es alumna suya?

-Si la conozco pero no es mi alumna es mi… - mi voz se fue apagando, pensaba decirle que era mi amiga pero no lo era

-Entonces si no es alumna tengo que pedirle que se retire señorita

-Por eso estaba buscando al profesor, quería pedirle que me diera clases - dijo de forma atropellada y evidentemente lo que decía era una mentira, sonreí ante eso, me encantaba saber que Bella era mala mentirosa

-Pues eso se arregla en la oficina y no con el profesor, vamos a mi oficina para que la inscriban y si quiere después puede regresar – el tono del director era de molestia

-No es necesario, puedo volver mañana o en un momento voy – estaba muy nerviosa, parecía una niña pequeña avergonzada por haber sido atrapada haciendo una travesura

-Si lo hace en otra ocasión, no puede quedarse aquí

-De acuerdo vamos - los vi marcharse rumbo a la dirección

No iba a permitir que Bella se inscribiera, era obvio que había mentido porque quería hablar conmigo, trate inventar una historia mientras me dirigía a la dirección para salvarla de una inscripción no deseada, aunque la idea de que fuera mi alumna era muy tentadora y eso me dio la pauta para crear una historia convincente

Cuando entre a la dirección, el director entraba a su oficina y Bella se encontraba frente a la señora Cope

-¿Cuál es tu nombre cariño?

-Mire no quiero inscribirme yo solo estaba buscando a…

-A mí – interrumpí su frase para salvarla de las preguntas de Cope

-Profesor Cullen, ya sabe las reglas nadie puede entrar si no es alumno o profesor

-Cierto, solo que yo le pedí que viniera, vera ella es mi estudiante particular y como no me es posible darle clases por nuestros horarios estaba pensando que podía venir a ayudarme, ya sabe con los instrumentos y todo lo que necesite en las clases y así ella podrá aprender un poco estando de oyente

-Pero Edward el colegio no puede pagarle

-No, su sueldo corre por mi cuenta, solo pido que se le permita el acceso

-Umm… necesito consultarlo con el director, esperen aquí

Nos dejó solos mire a Bella y le señale un pequeño sofá para que se sentara, cuando lo hizo me senté en el que estaba frente a ella, la mire confundido un tanto por que no comprendía su presencia aquí y otro tanto por todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Las sensaciones eran muy intensas , pero no sabía cómo llamarlas, tal vez era solo una fuerte atracción, o de verdad me gustaba mucho o como dijo su amiga la confianzuda, me encantaba; aunque esto era algo más, no sabía cómo explicarlo, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera experimentado en toda mi vida

-Lo siento – interrumpió mis confusos pensamientos - te he metido en un problema, no tenías por qué hacer eso, yo solo quería…

-Shhh… -no quería que siguiera, no tenía por qué disculparse, no había hecho nada malo, pero he de admitir que su expresión de disculpa era tan hermosa que me cautivo por completo – no es el lugar para discutir eso, ahora has como si todo fuera de verdad – le sonreí

Clavo su mirada en la mía y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos que me envolvían con tal intensidad que hacían que todo a mi alrededor dejara de existir, era como si flotara, era indescriptible lo que esa mujer me hacía sentir. De pronto se ruborizo de tal manera que no fui consciente de lo que hacía y le dije algo de forma inconsciente

-¿Nunca te han dicho lo linda que te ves cuando te ruborizas? Tu piel contrasta con tus ojos de forma encantadora

Al momento que solté la frase creí que me arrepentiría, pero al ver que se ruborizaba todavía mas no pude, al contrario le agradecí a mi bocota que dijera eso, porque el ver su rubor era una de las experiencias más placenteras que pudieran existir

-Edward, puedes venir un momento el director quiere hablarte – interrumpió la señora Cope

-Claro – conteste con una sonrisa y luego hice algo estúpido, le guiñe un ojo, seguro se molestaría, si le molesto que Jake la llamara hermosa, esto la molestaría mucho más, no la vi más y entre en la oficina del director

Cuando entre el director me miro de forma extraña, como si tuviera una sospecha o algo, me invito a tomar asiento

-Cope me dijo que esa señorita es algo así como tu alumna

-Sí, es mi alumna particular pero es muy difícil darle clases, porque yo trabajo y ella va al instituto, esperaba que pudiera ayudarme aquí, ella tiene muchas ganas de aprender y aquí lo hará estando presente aunque sea en mi última clase – escucho atento mi explicación

-No veo problema en que te ayude, pero esos si te digo que tú eres responsable de ella, nosotros no nos haremos cargo de nada

-De acuerdo señor – me levante – gracias le informare a Isabella de su decisión

-Por cierto Edward su estudiante de las tres hablo y dijo que no se presentaría – asentí

Camine hacia la puerta y cuando estaba por salir escuche de nuevo su voz

-Suerte con Isabella – sonrió con complicidad

-Gracias – le dije confundido y enojado, era tan evidente mi fascinación por ella que hasta el duro señor Gray lo noto

Cuando salí de la oficina Bella me dedico una mirada expectante y yo le hice una seña para que me acompañara, se levantó de inmediato y se paró a mi lado

-Hasta luego señora Cope

-Adiós Edward

Mientras caminábamos hacia el salón, en mi mente comenzó a resonar esa melodía que tocaba hace un momento pero esta vez con una gran cantidad de nuevas notas, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y espere a que Bella entrara y enseguida me dirigí hacia al piano, no quería que las notas se me olvidaran

-Edward yo lo siento, he sido tan…

-Ven Bella, siéntate a mi lado- la interrumpí dando ligeras palmaditas en el banquito – en un momento más hablamos, ahora solo necesito terminar algo

Mis dedos acariciaron las teclas del piano y aquella hermosa melodía inundo el ambiente de nuevo, note como Bella se quedaba muy quieta a mi lado la mire de reojo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad que resulto ser contagiosa, seguí mirándola y mis dedos siguieron con la melodía, en ese momento me di cuenta de donde había surgido semejante sinfonía, la inspiración de todo, mi inspiración era Bella la chica más interesante del mundo, de mi mundo.

Al comprenderlo pare de tocar y ella abrió los ojos de forma automática, su mirada se clavó en la mía y por fin me di cuenta de que era lo que ella me hacía sentir, estaba comenzando a enamorarme de ella, y supe que ella despertaría sentimientos muy fuertes, pero ¿Cómo era posible? solo la había visto un par de veces, pero el corazón a veces actúa de forma extraña y no hay nada que se pueda hacer ante eso. Seguí mirándola, el mundo podría estar pereciendo y yo no apartaría mi mirada de la de ella, porque no podía y sobre todo porque no quería, sus ojos me hacían sentir que no solo existía como antes sino que ahora también vivía, no era consiente de nada que no fuera ella hasta que su hermosos rostro adquirió una leve tonalidad azul y me percaté de que no respiraba

-Bella, respira

Inhalo fuerte mente y sentí un gran alivio, quise preguntarle ¿Por qué había dejado de respirar? Pero por su reacción decidí no hacerlo, estaba seguro que se incomodaría y así que saque otro tema

-¿Y qué te parece? ¿te gusto?

Es hermosa, pero gustar no es un buen adjetivo –al oír eso sentí una gran pena porque no le gusto escuchar lo que ella me inspiraba – le quedaría mejor que me encanto - me alegre

-¿De verdad?, aún no está terminada voy a….

-¡¿La compusiste tú? – pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, pero como te dije aún no está terminada, voy a necesitar más inspiración – _voy a necesitar estar más cerca de ti_, quise gritarle, era bueno saber que la vería casi todos los días

-Pues vas muy bien

-Gracias – _a ti_

Seguí mirándola, ella retiro si mirada y de forma nerviosa toco una de las teclas del piano, necesitaba saber la razón de su presencia aquí, seguro venía a pedirme que me alejara de ella después de lo del sábado

-¿De que querías hablarme Bella?

-Quiero disculparme Edward, tu solo tratabas de ayudarme y yo te trate tan mal, no te lo merecías tu solo me demostrabas que puedes ser un gran amigo y yo lo arruine todo, no sabes cuánto lo siento, entenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme o a verme de verdad soy tan ton….

Se estaba disculpando, pero si ella no era culpable de nada, así que interrumpí su ataque de culpabilidad

-Tranquila Bella, yo tampoco fui un gran amigo, tu no querías decirme los motivos de ese hombre para tratarte así – aunque no había justificación alguna para el comportamiento de ese imbécil - yo debí de comprender y no insistir

-Pero Edward, tú me ayudaste y no debí ser tan cruel y tan fría

-Y yo fui tan imprudente, esperare hasta que tú quieras contármelo y si no quieres hacerlo respetare tu decisión como un buen amigo

-Eso ya lo eres y yo solo demuestro ser la peor de todas, hoy te he vuelto a meter en líos, si quieres puedo hablar con tu jefe para que esto no te perjudique

-No Bella, eso ya está solucionado, me alegra informarte que desde hoy eres mi asistente, el director me dijo que puedes venir después del instituto a ayudarme en mis clases

-¡¿Qué? – se exalto

-Que desde hoy eres mi asistente, le tuve que inventar una historia al director para que no nos echara a patadas a los dos – dije con cautela, tal vez no lo gustaba la idea

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Le explique todo lo que le dije al director

Estuvo un momento pensativa, cada minuto que paso así aumentaba mi necesidad de saber lo que pensaba así que no resistí más y rompí el silencio

-¿Bella? ¿Qué opinas?

-De acuerdo, creo que poder hacerlo

No podía creerlo pasaría más tiempo con ella, me sentí muy feliz

-Me alegra mucho que aceptes y supongo que esto nos ayudara para conocernos mejor ¿no crees?

-Si… si esta…bi…bien – tartamudeo tiernamente

Nos quedamos una vez más en silencio

-Tengo que irme Edward ¿o prefieres que te diga jefe? – bromeo

-Preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, pero tú puedes llamarme como mejor lo desees

-Entonces hasta mañana profesor – dijo con tono coqueto y me guiño un ojo

Sentí que me faltaba el aire, quería decirle algo pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, así que la aclare con un carraspeo y cuando lo hice sentí cierta calidez en mis mejillas, ¿me ruborice? Yo nunca me ruborizaba con nadie

-Hasta mañana Bella – fue lo único que fui capaz de contestarle

Salió del aula rápidamente y sin mirar a atrás, en cuanto estuve solo me senté frente al piano, espere a que mis latidos se normalizaran. Guarde mis cosas y me fui a casa

Cuando circulaba por mi calle lo primero que hice fue mirar a la casa de Bella y al ver su camioneta estacionada mi corazón latió rápidamente, aparte la mirada de forma busca, tenía que aprender a controlarme si no quería que Bella se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos y se alejara de mi

Cuando llegue a casa fui a mi recamara, deje mis cosas, estaba preparándome un emparedado cuando escuche las sonoras carcajadas de Jake, cuando entro pude ver a Emmett a su lado que tenía un gesto extraño, Jake lloraba de la risa

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el chiste?

-Emmett – dijo Jake entre risas

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Rosalie – contesto Emmett con un suspiro y poniéndose totalmente colorado (creo que esa era una capacidad propia de los Swan), al ver eso Jake rió más fuerte contagiándome y no pude evitar reírme también

-Debiste de haberlo visto Edward, parecía tonto jajajajaja… yo, tu, salir jajaja… - imitó la voz del grandulón - y después zaz jajajajajaja… - dio un aplauso

-¿Qué quiere decir Em? – le pregunte a él porque estaba claro que Jacob no podía hablar

-Pues que hace un rato, cuando salimos del trabajo nos encontramos con Alice y Rose iban caminando por la calle, me ofrecí a llevarlas a sus casas, Jacob y Alice platicaban mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar donde deje estacionado el Jeep y … - se detuvo apenado

-¿Y?

-Bueno decidí platicar con Rosalie y no pude evitar invitarla a salir

-Jajajajaja… más bien le tartamudeaste la invitación jajajaja… - intervino Jacob

-Pues sí, es que me pongo tan nerviosos cuando la veo, esa mujer me hace perder la razón

-Te entiendo – dije sin pensar, de pronto las carcajadas de Jake cesaron y los ojos de Emmett se abrieron demasiado

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién? – pregunto Jacob sorprendido

-Nada, no dije nada

-Vaya a Edward Cullen le gusta alguien – dijo Emmett emocionado - ¿Quién es?

-Ya les dije que nadie solo trataba de ser comprensivo contigo – mentí,

-Si tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros y su rostro estaba lleno de incredulidad

-¿Después que paso? Para que este – señale a Jacob – se esté muriendo de risa

-Yo te cuento – Jake comenzó a reír de nuevo

-Trata de controlar tu ataque de risa y termina con la historia por favor - le dije molesto

-Bueno Emmett invito a salir a la rubia, en realidad sus palabras sonaron algo como "yo, tu, salir"; la rubia no le entendió y Emmett se armó de valor y dijo la frase completa, la rubia estaba por contestarle cuando Emmett se estrelló con un señalamiento de tránsito y cayó al suelo jajajajajajaja…. y lo más gracioso es que se quedó en el piso mirando como idiota a la chica jajajaja…

-De verdad te gusta ¿no? – pregunte sorprendido porque Emmett nunca se había comportado de esa forma con ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido

-Si me encanta, es perfecta para mí y cuando la miro todo se me olvida, no sé cómo pude estar tan ciego todos estos años, la conozco desde que estaba con Bella en el preescolar

Yo solo asentí, sabia de lo que me hablaba, a mí me sucedía lo mismo con su hermana, al verla todo lo demás dejaba de existir, nada importaba solo ella y mis ojos no veían nada mas solo a ella al ser más hermoso que nunca antes había conocido. Solo que había una gran diferencia entre la situación de Emmett y la mía, yo apenas si conocía a Bella y eso me causaba miedo. Había otra cosa que despertaba temor en mi ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi amigo al saber lo que comenzaba a sentir por su hermana?

-Pero lo más increíble paso después – dijo Jacob interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – la rubia acepto la invitación ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Enserio?

-Si voy a ir por ella al instituto el viernes - me contesto sonriente

-Me alegro por ti

-Gracias Edward, solo espero no decir tonterías frente a ella

-Eso sin contar que te puedes estrellar en algo o babear – agrego Jake riendo aún más, en ese momento los tres nos echamos a reír

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capi las súper amigas harán de la suyas y se comprobara la teoría de que "El amor nos vuelve tontos" en este caso torpes jajajajajajajajaja…

Espero sus Reviews

Pórtense mal, muy mal ;D


	10. Cap 9 Torpe

Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza, no pondré excusa alguna solo les ofrezco mi más grande disculpa, gracias por pasarse y me alegra saber que les gusta.

Al final les voy a dejar un adelantito del siguiente capi espero que les guste

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Torpe**

**Pov Bella**

De nuevo caminaba por una calle obscura, a lo lejos se veían dos sombras en el suelo, camine más rápido para ver de qué se trataba, pero pare en seco cuando vi a mi hermano pálido y cubierto de sangre, si pensarlo me lance a él llorando y gritando, el dolor era insoportable; de pronto escuche una débil voz aterciopelada y adolorida

-Bella corre

Hasta que la oí me percaté de que había otro cuerpo junto al de mi hermano, me daba la espalda así que camine hasta quedar frente a él y lo que vi me dejo horrorizada y con un gran dolor en mi pecho, era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y hubieran vaciado un frasco de ácido sobre la carne viva y sangrante de mi pecho, frente a mí se encontraba Edward muy mal herido

-Bella corre – repetía

-No, no te voy a dejar aquí Edward – escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, pero no me gire para ver de quien se trataba seguía mirando a Edward y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas a borbotones

-¡Cuidado Bella! – me grito Edward y empujándome fuertemente con una de sus manos yo caí y cuando levante mi rostro pude ver a un hombre hundiendo una navaja el pecho de Edward

Me levante como pude y corrí desesperadamente a su lado

-¡No! , Edward no te vayas no me dejes, por favor no te mueras, quédate conmigo, te quiero

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, me quede muy quieta esperando que mi respiración se calmara y que mis temblores cesaran pero estos últimos no paraban al contrario aumentaban por que el miedo corría por mis venas, entonces me levante y fui a la habitación de mi hermano, cuando éramos niños siempre que tenía pesadillas me escapaba a su recamara y todos mis temores se disipaban

-Emmett – dije muy bajito mientras tocaba su puerta

-¿Qué? – contesto adormilado

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la mañana

-¿Qué pasa Bells? –pregunto asustado

-No puedo dormir

-Pasa enana

Cuando entre, Emmett me miro con un gesto raro y abrió sus cobijas para que me recostara a su lado, me metí bajo las y acurruque junto a mi hermano

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-Si

-Ya paso, ahora estás conmigo yo te protejo… no… tengas… miedo – su voz se fue apagando

Se quedó dormido y comenzó a roncar, me sentía segura junto a mi hermano pero aun así no podía dormir, mi sueño aun rondaba mi mente, en realidad dos elementos de mi pesadilla ocupaban mis pensamientos, el primero Edward y el segundo mis palabras, le había dicho "te quiero", para las personas cuerdas y normales eso era imposible ¿Quién con la mente sana puede querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo? pero no había duda eso era lo que sentía, lo quería, el rápido latir de mi corazón al verlo, el sudor en mis manos cuando me hablaba, la forma en que me perdía en sus ojos y aquel dolor que sentía al verlo sufrir no eran más que la confirmación de mis sentimientos hacia Edward.

Increíble Bella Swan la chica que no creía que el amor fuera para ella había caído en sus redes y con el mejor de los hombres que pudiera existir, al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos sentí la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de mi casa e ir a la suya y gritarle que lo quería, de abrazarlo, de besarlo, sacudí un poco mi cabeza para que esas ideas se fueran de mi mente, si no quería asustarlo debería llevar los cosas con clama

-Be...sa…me Rose - dijo mi hermano aun dormido y sacándome de mis pensamientos

Solté unas risitas, mi hermano y yo hablábamos en sueños esa característica era herencia de Charlie, así que si algún día alguien entraba a robar por la noche seguros saldría corriendo del susto al escuchar voces en la casa, al imaginarlo reí de nuevo.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida y de nuevo tuve esa horrible pesadilla, me encontraba junto a los dos cuerpos y gritaba desesperada

-¡Bella despierta¡Bella! – gritaba mi hermano y sentí unos fuertes zarandeos

Abrí mis ojo y pude sentir que mis mejillas estaban empapadas por las lágrimas, me senté un poco y Emmett estaba frente a mí con cara de preocupación, una lagrimas corrió por mi mejilla y mi hermano me abrazo fuertemente

-Ya paso Bells, fue una pesadilla, ya paso – repetía angustiado y moviéndose como si estuviera arrullándome

-¿Qué paso Emmett? – pregunte llorando

-Me desperté por que estabas gritando – su voz se quebró

-Perdón, solo fue una pesadilla, lamento haberte despertado

-Tranquila Belly –uso el apodo que me decía cuando éramos niños – de todas formas ya es hora de levantarnos

Mire el reloj que estaba en su buró y era verdad, ya tenía que levantarme para ir al instituto

-Es tardísimo – salí disparada de la habitación de mi hermano.

Me di una ducha rapidísima, medio me arregle, tome un vaso de leche y me fui rápidamente al instituto, cuando llegue la clase ya había comenzado y por eso no había podido hablar con las chicas, pero sabía que se traían algo entre manos por que Alice no paraba de lanzarme miradas traviesas y de decirle cosas al oído a Rose, que en respuesta reía muy bajito

Llego la hora del almuerzo y cuando llegue al comedor mis amigas ya estaban ahí

-Hola – salude con desgana, estaba muy cansada

-Siéntate, tienes que contarnos todo – dijo Alice con impaciencia

-¿Sobre qué? – pregunte innecesariamente sabia perfecto que lo quería, era saber cómo me fue con Edward el día anterior

-Hay Bella, ya lo sabes, así que suéltalo todito – decidí contarles una parte, no les diría que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Edward, suspire pesadamente antes de hablar

-Pues descubrí que me gusta

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y Rose que en ese momento estaba bebiendo de su refresco se atraganto y comenzó a toser, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda

-¡¿Qué? – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo provocando que muchas cabezas se giraran a vernos

-Shh.. ¡Cállense! - le dirigí una mirada asesina

La risa de campanillas de Alice comenzó a oírse y Rose seguía viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios

-¿De quién hablas Bells? – pregunto Rose demasiado divertida

¿Por qué me hacían esto?, ya sabían de quien hablaba, pero así son mis amigas, disfrutan torturándome con este tipo de cosas

-Pues de quien más iba a ser Rose, está claro que de Edward – hablo Alice antes de que yo pudiera responder

Cuando escuche su nombre, me sonroje

-¿Enserio?

-Si Rose, lo descubrí ayer en la noche

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Alice

-Pues tuve un sueño muy raro, en el que aparecía Edward y así me di cuenta de lo que sient…-aclare mi garganta, casi les decía todo- de que me gusta – termine la frase con dificultad

-Wau! Bella me alegro por ti y por primera vez doy gracias a que seas tan despistada, sin eso no nos habríamos enterado de semejante información – Rose me dio ligeras palmaditas en mi hombro

-Al parecer es de familia jajajajajajajaja…. – Alice soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué quieres decir Rose?

-Lo que quiere decir es que cuando yo te pedí que nos contaras todo, no me refería a lo que nos has contado, si no a Emmett

-¡¿Qué? – ahora la que grito fui yo

-Si Bells, el viernes voy a salir con tu hermano ¿puedes creerlo? - me informo con gran emoción

-¿De verdad? – Rose asintió – me alegro por los dos y ¿Cómo ha pasado? – pregunte intentando profundizar en el tema para evitar la gran cantidad de preguntas que me tenían preparadas

-Nada de cambiar de tema señorita, primero hablaremos de lo que nos acabas de confesar y después hablaremos de mi cita con el guapísimo de tu hermano

-Chicas por favor – suplique

-¿Por favor que Bella?, por favor tu Bella, es la primera vez que alguien te gusta, somos tus amigas y queremos compartir este acontecimiento contigo, no nos dejes fuera, por favor – Alice uso uno de sus pucheritos

-Anda Bells, dinos – Rose imito el puchero de Alice

-¿Qué quieren saber? – me rendí

-¿Qué paso ayer? ¿lo viste?

-Si, fui a disculparme

-¿Por qué? – el ceño de Alice se frunció

-El sábado lo trate muy mal después de que me ayudo

-¿Y te perdono?

-Sí, pero también me pidió disculpas por pedirme explicaciones

-¿Y sucedió algo más?

-Desde hoy soy su asistente

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Rose sorprendida

-Por mi torpeza lo metí en problemas con su jefe y él tuvo que inventar algo para salvarnos y pues ahora soy algo así como su asistente y alumna

-¿Alumna? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿No es muy joven para ser profesor?

-No tengo idea, pero chicas eso ahora no me preocupa, lo que me tiene preocupada es que no sé cómo actuar frente a él ahora que se lo que siento por él

-¿Has dicho que sientes algo por Edward? – Rose se sorprendió

-Yo creí que solo te gustaba - la sonrisa de Alice se amplio

-¡Basta chicas! – dije molesta – por favor ahora necesito ayuda, en unas cuantas horas tengo que verlo de nuevo y no sé qué hacer; si no recuerdan soy la torpe Isabella Swan, la chica que acaba de confesar si intención que está enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, ¿y si por mi torpeza le confieso esto a Edward? ¿Y por eso él se aleja de mí?, ahora no estoy para dar explicaciones, ahora necesito ayuda urgente

-!¿Enamorada?¡ - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

_Torpe, torpe torpe, torpe, tonta Bella deberías darte de golpes en tu bocota, acabas de soltar toda la sopa a este par de locas que tienes por amigas_

-Uy, eres todo un caso Bells – la voz de Alice denotaba ternura

-Lo sé, pero por favor ayúdenme, díganme como me puedo comportar con Edward

-Puedes guiarte con mi experiencia, ya sabes que desde siempre he estado enamorada de tu hermano, antes hacía muchas cosas para llamar su atención y él no se fijaba en mi hasta ahora

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Desde que él regreso me comporto tal y como soy y como ves ha funcionado

-Pero Rose, yo no puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de él, el solo escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, mi corazón se acelera y cuando me habla no puedo evitar ruborizarme o tartamudear como tonta

-O puedes guiarte con mi experiencia – hablo Alice

-¿Tu experiencia? ¿De qué hablas?

-No tuve oportunidad de contarles pero ayer invite a salir a Jasper, la verdad es que no soy paciente y Jazz es muy tímido y no se atrevía así que le facilite un poco las cosas –dijo con toda naturalidad

-¿Qué tu hiciste qué? – pregunto Rose con terror

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- pregunte asombrada

-Solo se lo dije, así soy yo y no se negó al contrario le complació – se encogió de hombros

-Al parecer hoy es el día de las sorpresas – Rose comenzó a reír

Así parece – la risa de Alice se unió a la de Rose

Yo solo me quede callada, pensando en ¿cómo debía comportarme?, ser solo yo o atreverme a confesarle lo que siento

-Bella no te preocupes, no necesitas actuar de ninguna forma especial, solo se tú y tu eres hermosa tal y como eres y estoy segura que Edward lo notara, si no es que ya lo noto

-Alice ¿De qué hablas?

-No cabe duda de que eres la mujer más despistada del mundo. Estoy 100% segura de que no le eres indiferente

-¿Qué?

-El sábado me di cuenta, desde que bajamos la escalera, Edward te veía de forma especial y sus reacciones cuando hablabas solo dejan ver que tú también le gustas

-Eso no me lo creo ¿lo has visto Alice? El parece un dios, un adonis y yo soy tan simple, ¿Cómo alguien como él se va a fijar en alguien como yo?

-Tú no eres simple Bells, eres hermosa y sobre todo no eres común, eres muy inteligente y una de las personas más maduras que conozco, estoy segura que Edward ya se dio cuenta de ello y no me parece que ese chico solo se fije en el físico

-No se Alice

-Tú confía en mi

-Creo que será mejor que cambiemos de tema, ahora estoy muy confundida

Gracias al cielo las chicas cambiaron de tema y me contaron como mi despistado hermano choco contra un señalamiento de transito al momento que le tartamudeaba la invitación a Rosalie, el resto del día nos pasamos hablando de Rose y Emmett así como de Alice y Jasper

Cuando escuche el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases, en mi estómago se formó un gran nudo, al parecer mis amigas notaron mi nerviosismo

-Tranquila Bella, ya verás que no va a pasar nada y que si Edward se da cuenta, no es el fin del mundo – me sonrió Alice

-Cierto Bells, todo va a estar bien

-Es fácil para ustedes decirlo, pero ya las quisiera ver en mi lugar y además ninguna es tan torpe como yo

-Ya Bella, le estas dando mucha importancia a algo que no sabes si sucederá

Alice tenía razón, estaba dando por hecho que Edward se daría cuenta de lo que siento por él y no sabía si pasaría o no

-Tienen razón, tratare de ser normal

-No nada de eso, te dijimos que actúes como tú eres, no pedimos imposibles- bromeo Rose

-Chistosa – dije entre dientes

-Nos vemos fenómeno, me saludas a tu adonis – se despidió Alice agitando muy enérgicamente su mano

Me subí a mi carcacha y me fui a la escuela tratando de no darle vueltas al asunto.

Cuando por fin estuve frente a la gran puerta de madera el nudo de mi estómago se apretó más

"No pasa nada Bella, solo se tú, no tiene por qué enterarse de nada" - me repetía una y otra vez, me decidí y toque la puerta

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Espero que les haya gustado

Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el adelantito del siguiente capi ;D

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Clases**_

_**Pov Bella**_

_-Lo mismo digo Bella, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu_

_-¿Y cómo soy yo? – no pude evitar preguntar_

_Se sentó frente a mí y me miro directamente a los ojos_

_-Eres fascinante – en ese momento tomo mis manos entre las suyas_

_No sé en qué momento incline mi rostro hacia el suyo y él comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, yo cerré lentamente los ojos y…_

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero sus Reviews**

**Gracias por pasarse**

**Pórtense muy mal**


	11. Cap 10 Clases

Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza estoy con mucho trabajo y eso me paso factura, desde la semana pasada estoy un poco mal, ya he ido con el médico y pues dice que soy víctima del estrés, debo de estar en reposo y pues la recuperación es lenta jejejejeje…

Muchas gracias a todas por pasarse me encanta leer sus reviews, les voy a dejar otro adelantito del siguiente capi

Espero que les guste

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Capítulo 10**

**Clases**

**Pov Bella**

Toque la puerta y me abrió el ser más hermoso y maravilloso que nunca antes haya conocido, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos aquel nudo que había en mi estómago y mis nervios desaparecieron, en su lugar apareció la tranquilidad que me embargo el día anterior cuando el tocaba aquella hermosa melodía

-Hola Bella – me saludo con una gran sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi respiración se cortara

Respira Bella, no seas evidente, respira

-Hola profesor – bromee

-¿De verdad piensas llamarme así? – levanto una ceja

-Por supuesto profesor – hable con respeto

-Entonces adelante Isabella – se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar

-Profesor le agradecería que me llamara solo Bella – fingí indignación

-Solo si usted me llama Edward y me tutea – sonrió de nuevo

-Así que pide cosas a cambio, no quiero saber cómo sus alumnas consiguen buenas notas

-No acostumbro hacer esto, eres a la primera a que se lo pido supongo que es porque me gustas demasía... – se interrumpió

Al escuchar eso mi corazón palpito frenéticamente y el rubor en mi rostro se intensifico, lo mire y él estaba igual o más rojo que yo, carraspeo un poco y continuo con la frase

… como amiga, pero no solo voy a pedir eso, también tu compañía y nunca nada material solo afecto

Trate de pensar que decirle pero mis impulsos me ganaron la partida e hicieron que abriera mi gran bocota

-Y yo suelo complacer a las personas que me piden algo, siempre y cuando también me gusten demasiado, ¿comenzamos a trabajar Edward? – le guiñe el ojo y le sonreí

En el rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa y él también me guiño

-En un momento más Bella, estoy esperando al alumno al que le corresponde esta clase, según tengo entendido trabaja

-¿Y mientras tanto que hacemos?

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

_Abrazarte, besarte y nunca dejarte ir_, esa era una sugerencia pero esas cosas no se las podía decir, tenía que pensar y como siempre que me concentraba bastante, me mordí el labio

-O mejor dicho ¿Qué te gustaría aprender? – Pregunto ausente y con su mirada fija en mi boca – ¿algún instrumento que quieras aprender a tocar?

-Me gusta toda la música, el piano, el violín y la guitarra

-Tiene que haber alguno de esos que te atraiga mas

-Pues es difícil, creo que el violín y el piano me apasionan de igual forma

-Puede que sea posible que te enseñe a tocar los dos ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto – _siempre y cuando tú me enseñes, _pensé

-Ven vamos por un violín – tomo mi mano y me guio hacia donde había un enorme estante donde había una gran variedad de instrumentos musicales, los cuales no pude distinguir porque estaba más pendiente de nuestras manos tocándose y de la corriente eléctrica que emanaba de una parte de su cuerpo y que pasaba al mío a través de nuestras manos

-¿Cuál te gusta?

-Ese – señale sin mirar cual había escogido, estaba demasiado absorta en la calidez de su mano

-Excelente elección – lo tomo con su otra mano y después me llevo a una de las sillas del aula – siéntate

Cuando ya estaba en mi lugar comenzó a enseñarme toda la estructura del hermoso instrumento

-¿Edward? – interrumpí su explicación

-¿Si Bella?

-¿Quería preguntarte algo es extra clase? – le sonreí

-Te escucho

-Me preguntaba – hice una pausa - ¿Qué edad tienes?

En realidad eso no era lo que quería preguntarle, quería saber por qué se había mudado, cuáles eran las razones por las que ahora él estaba aquí, pero si se lo preguntara sería muy injusto de mi parte, yo no quise contarle de mi vida porque él tendría que decirme algo de la suya

-23 ¿Por qué?

-Es que eres muy joven como para ser profesor y por lo que veo sabes tocar muchos instrumentos, no me lo tomes a mal pero me parece imposible

-Nada es imposible Bella – me miro de forma extraña pero muy abrumadora por el brillo de sus ojos – pero entiendo tu duda y no eres la primera en creer eso

-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Pues siempre me ha gustado la música, desde que era muy pequeño mis padres me llevaban a escuelas de música y no pretendo ser presumido pero siempre he destacado en la música, he estudiado mucho y ya he llegado hasta aquí y tengo planeado seguir con mis estudios, la música para mi es algo muy apasionante – su voz desbordaba eso que él me decía, su amor y su pasión eran casi palpables

-En pocas palabras eres un nerd en la música – le sonreí y comenzó a reír de forma encantadora

-Algo así – me sonrió y concentro su mirada en mi - ¿y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-17 pero dentro de unos pocos meses cumpliré 18

-No pareces una chica de 17 años, eres muy madura para tu edad

-Tu tampoco pareces un aburrido profesor, pero qué más da, somos lo que somos – encogí mis hombros

-¿Te parezco aburrido? – pregunto serio

-No, al contrario eres muy interesante - _¿Qué demonios fue eso Bella?_

-Lo mismo digo Bella, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu

-¿Y cómo soy yo? – no pude evitar preguntar

Se sentó frente a mí y me miro directamente a los ojos

-Eres fascinante – en ese momento tomo mis manos entre las suyas

No sé en qué momento incline mi rostro hacia el suyo y él comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, yo cerré lentamente los ojos y unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron, Edward suspiro enviando su delicioso aroma a mi rostro, se levantó y abrió la puerta

-Buenas tardes profesor, lamento la demora pero no me fue posible salir antes del trabajo – dijo la voz de un chico que parecía muy agitado

-No hay problema, pasa aún nos queda tiempo

-Gracias profesor

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto mientras hacía pasar al chico y cuando lo vi lo reconocí enseguida

-¿Ben? – no permití que le contestara a Edward - ¿tú eres el alumno de Edward? ¿no sabía que estudiaras música?

-Hola Bella, hay de todo en esta vida – me sonrió

-¿Se conocen? – Edward nos miraba sorprendido

-Si, Ben trabaja para mis padres en la tienda entre semana

-Y además Bella es compañera de la chica por la que hago esto

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunte intrigada

-Como ya sabes la graduación es en un par de meses y pienso declararme ahí a Ángela cantándole una canción y tocando la guitarra

-Que cursi eres Ben- me burle de mi amigo- pero creo que le va a encantar a Ang ella es igual o más cursi que tu

-Calla que tú eres igual Bella, no lo niegues

-Cierto, pero yo prefiero los pianos – dije recordando la imagen de Edward frente al piano pero enseguida me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y mire a Edward él me sonrió y me guiño un ojo

-¿Crees que le guste? – pregunto Ben

-Por supuesto, le encantara

-Eso espero

-Creo haber escuchado que no pudiste salir antes de la tienda, según me dijo Renée te permitió la salida un poco antes de las tres

-Si pero espero a que Mike llegue del instituto y no puedo dejar la tienda sola

-Chicos perdón por interrumpir pero Ben si quieres impresionar a esa chica, creo que debemos empezar con las clases cuanto antes – se escuchó la hermosa voz de Edward

-Cierto profesor Cullen, solo una cosa mas

-¿Cuál? – Edward frunció su ceño

-Pues por lo que acabo de explicar, creo que me será imposible llegar a las 3, supongo que será a las 3:30, claro ¿Si a usted no le importa?

-No hay problema, podemos terminar la clase más tarde y esa media hora antes podemos aprovecharla tu y yo Bella ¿Qué opinas?

-Excelente – dije con tanto entusiasmo, que si antes le había quedado duda a Edward de que me gustaba, las acababa de eliminar

Ben soltó una risita ante mi evidente emoción

Edward comenzó con su clase, y aunque el alumno era Ben cada que terminaba de explicar algo me miraba a mí. Era fascinante verlo dando clase, la seguridad con la que hablaba, la forma en que sus manos tomaban la guitarra, la naturalidad con que sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas y el sonido que emitía esta, parecía como si la guitarra le agradeciera el contacto de sus manos con ella.

Mentiría si dijera que supe de qué trato la clase, no porque su clase fuera aburrida si no porque todo el tiempo me la pase babeando, me era muy difícil concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en Edward, en la forma en que sus labios se movían al hablar, en como llevaba constantemente su mano a su cabello y sobre todo la forma en que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, llevándome a otro lugar donde no había nadie, solo él y yo.

-Eso es todo por hoy Ben

-Gracias profesor hasta el jueves, adiós Bella

-Adiós Ben - me despedí sin verlo seguía con mi mirada fija en Edward

En cuanto salió Ben del salón, yo comencé a guardar todo y cuando estaba por meter la guitarra en su estuche cuando una suave mano tomo la mía

-¿Qué haces Bella?

-Mi trabajo, recuerda que parte del trato es que además de tu alumna soy tu ayudante

-No es necesario que hagas eso

-Por favor Edward, no me parece justo que además de estar recibiendo clases gratis no haga nada para recompensártelo

Eso lo haces con solo venir aquí, tu presencia es mi recompensa

Dile algo Bella, piensa, ¿pero cómo se puede pensar cuando sigue sosteniendo tu mano y además te dice esas cosas tan hermosas?

-Me sigue pareciendo mal no hacer nada, porque tú también me das mucho con tu sola presencia y eso hace más injusta la situación

-No vas a cambiar de opinión ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón

Suspiro y me soltó, seguí con mi labor, cuando por fin termine me hablo

-Bella mañana es mi día de descanso por lo tanto también será el tuyo

-¿Mi qué?

-El día que vas a descansar de mi

-¿Descansar? ¿Quién se ha cansado de ti? Yo no y no creo que eso sea posible

-Me alegra oírte decir eso

-Entonces ¿mañana descansas? – intente cambiar de tema estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que siento

-Si

-¿Y qué vas a hacer mañana?

-Pues estar en casa y tal vez salga con los chicos

-¿Saldrás con Emmett?

-Si no cambian los planes él, Jacob y yo iremos a comprar unas herramientas que necesitan para su trabajo

-Suena bien, una tarde de chicos

-¿Y tú que harás?

-Lo de siempre, la cena, la tarea y estudiar por que el jueves tengo un par de exámenes

-Créeme no te envidio

Solo le sonreí, espero a que tomara mis cosas y salimos juntos, hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento

-Bueno Edward aquí nos separamos, te veo el jueves

-Hasta el jueves – me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se fue rápidamente a su auto

Durante todo el trayecto a casa, su Volvo escolto mi Chevy y yo no hice más que estar pendiente de él y al recordar sus palabras mi corazón parecía iniciar una danza violenta de alegría, mi mente era incapaz de asimilar que en sus palabras y en sus actos Edward me dio a entender que él también se siente atraído por mí.

Tener sus labios tan cerca de los míos encendió una pequeña chispa de luz en ese lugar de obscuridad donde últimamente me encontraba, al recordarlo las ansias de que llegara el jueves crecieron así como lo que sentía por Edward.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Espero que les haya gustado aquí les dejo un adelantito del siguiente capi

**Capitulo 11**

**Pesadillas**

**Pov Bella**

…_me gire y pude ver a Phil acercándose lentamente a mí con esa horrible sonrisa de malicia dibujada en su rostro, yo trataba de correr pero mi cuerpo no respondía, cuando llegaba frente a mí me tomaba de los brazos y me lanzaba al piso, comenzaba a golpearme, yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, solo podía escuchar los golpes y sus horribles palabras_

_-Te dije que teníamos un asunto pendiente, ¿en verdad creíste que me olvidaría de eso niña estúpida?- cuando termino de decir eso intente yo luchar, gritaba y pedía ayuda pero nadie apareció_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Gracias por pasarse, espero les haya gustado**

**Pórtense muy mal ;D**

**Besitos**


	12. Cap 11 Pesadillas

Hola!

Nueva actu!

Espero no haber tardado tanto, lo prometido es deuda aquí el capi donde muchas cosas sucederán, Tanto Bella como Rosalie se llevaran una muy buena sorpresa ;D

Espero que les guste

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Capítulo 11**

**Pesadillas**

**Pov Bella**

En cuanto llegue, me fui directo al interior de mi casa, no me detuve a mirar cuando él llegara a la suya, estaba segura que si sus hermosos ojos se volvieran a encontrar con los míos era capaz de lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo como no había podido hacerlo esta tarde.

Decidí mantener mi mente ocupada toda la tarde, hice mi tarea y la cena, no quería recordar sus labios tan cerca de los míos, porque me resultaba algo muy frustrante, los tuve tan cerca y no pude regalarles caricias con mis labios.

A la hora de la cena por fin me permití pensar en él, en su voz, en lo que su presencia causaba en mí, no podía concebir la existencia de un ser tan perfecto y maravilloso, que con una sola mirada me atrapaba, que con solo una palabra lograra que todo despareciera, incluso los recuerdos que creí que nunca podría borrar de mi mente.

Otra cosa que me tenía realmente sorprendida fue mi comportamiento con él, fui yo misma como me lo sugirió Rose y fui capaz de darle a entender que me gustaba como hizo Alice, esta faceta que acababa de descubrir de mi misma era algo que me gustaba y me aterraba un poco porque yo nunca me creí capaz de coquetear con alguien y con Edward fue tan natural y por primera vez no me puse en vergüenza ante él.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! – alguien me gritaba y de pronto sentí un golpe en mi cara trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me pegas? – le pregunte molesta a Emmett

-Llevo horas hablándote y tú nada que reaccionas

-Lo siento – baje la mirada y me encontré con un trocito de pan y descubrí el proyectil que impacto en mi cara – pero no era necesario que me lanzaras tu pan, no seas desperdiciado

-¿Qué no era necesario?, Charlie y yo hemos tratado de hacer todo para que nos hagas caso, casi hacemos estallar una broma y tu pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, no cabe duda que eres la cosa más rara y distraída del mundo

-Cállate chico choca señales de tránsito – le lance su trozo de pan y comencé a reír ante su expresión de sorpresa

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – me lanzo de nuevo su pan

-Quien no lo sabe, toda la ciudad fue testigo de tu torpeza – reí más fuerte

-Ya sé quién te lo dijo, seguro fue la enana de Alice, porque mi Rose no es capaz

-¿Tu Rose? jajaja… eres un cursi jajaja…

Me miro con un gesto divertido y me lanzo parte de su ensalada y yo no perdí el tiempo y también lance parte de mi cena y así comenzamos a lanzarnos todo lo que encontrábamos en la mesa, Charlie trataba de controlarnos haciendo uso de su vocesota, pero fue imposible, seguimos con nuestra guerra de comida hasta que una enorme bola de puré de papa impacto en el rostro de mi hermano, nos quedamos quietos y escuchamos la sonora risa de mi padre cuando voltee a verlo tenía su cuchara con una nueva bola de puré y esta vez me la lanzo a mi

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunte enojada

-No me hicieron caso así que acudí a medidas extremas

Tome una gran bola de puré con mi cuchara y estaba a punto de lanzárselo cuando frunció su ceño

-Quieta ahí señorita, yo soy tu padre eso me hace inmune – me dedico una sonrisa burlona

-Eso crees viejito – grito Emmett al momento de lanzarle puré a mi padre

Y así los tres comenzamos con nuestra guerra de comida, unos cuantos minutos después paramos y cenamos lo poco que quedaba en nuestros platos, Papá se fue con el pretexto que necesitaba bañarse y nos dejó a Emmett y a mí con todo el trabajo de limpieza ya que el comedor quedo hecho un asco, entre bromas y platicas terminamos con nuestra tarea.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando Emmett me detuvo

-Belly ¿Tienen cosas que hacer mañana? – me pregunto nervioso

-¿Quiénes?

-Tus amigas y tu

-¿Mis amigas y yo o solo tu Rose? - me burle

-Este… bueno… Rose – admitió

-Creo que no ¿Por qué?

-Estaba pensando, que en lugar de esperar hasta el viernes, podría ir por ella mañana

-Quieres darle una sorpresa – concluí emocionada

-Algo así – se rasco la cabeza

-Me parece muy buena idea, a ella le va a encantar

-Ni una sola palabra de esto Bells

-Tu poca confianza me ofende Brutus, pero no te preocupes no diré nada- me di vuelta dispuesta a seguir con mi camino pero mi hermano me detuvo de nuevo

-Otra cosa Olivia

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunte molesta, necesitaba retirar los restos de puré de mi cabello

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres ayudante de Edward?

Al escuchar su nombre, lo sucedido esta tarde se vino a mi mente y me sonrojé

-No se Emmett, se me paso, ¿Él te lo dijo?

-No, no lo he visto

-Entonces ¿quién te lo dijo? – pregunte nerviosa

-Un hermoso pajarito

Enseguida supe quien fue la bocona, cuando empleo el término "hermoso" pajarito

-¿Cuándo hablaste con Rosalie?

-Hable por teléfono hoy en la tarde, pero no fue ella quien me lo dijo – mintió y muy mal, como lo hacíamos todos los Swan

-Claro que fue ella Emmett, pero no te preocupes que no le voy a reclamar su excelente don de la comunicación ¿te dijo algo más?

Si Rose se hubiera atrevido a decirle a Emmett, lo que siento por Edward me iba a escuchar

-No, ¿de qué?

-De nada – comencé a subir las escaleras pero la mano de Emmett tomo uno de mis brazos impidiéndome seguir

-Nada de que te vas, ahora mismo me vas a decir ¿Qué otra cosa debo saber? – su tono era molesto

-Nada Emmett, es que hablamos de muchas cosas y pues no sé si se le haya salido decirte algunas de esas cosas - ¿Qué enredo acabas de soltar Isabella?

-¿Qué cosas Isabella? – ahora si estaba enojado

-Cosas de chicas - use esa excusa porque sabía muy bien como le avergonzaba hablar de eso a mi hermano, que ahora me miraba interrogante, así que decidí resolver su duda- Ya sabes, compras, chicos, ropa interior, el period…

-!Basta Bells¡ - grito y se tapó sus oídos de forma teatral

Comencé a reír, vaya esta noche había reído demasiado gracias a mi hermano pero sobre todo gracias a Edward que hizo que mi día fuera maravilloso

-No te burles chica puré

Ahora el que reía era él y al verlo así le di un gran abrazo

-Gracias oso

-¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado por mi comportamiento

-Porque desde que regresaste has traído mucha alegría, sabes desde que Renée se fue papá no sonreía, ni bromeaba y tú lo has logrado, ahora Charlie parece vivo de nuevo

-Pero no ha pasado lo mismo contigo – dijo con tristeza

-Nada de eso Emmett, gracias a ti tengo más alegría y muchas cosas más – gracias a él había conocido a Edward pero eso no podía decírselo a mi hermano

Enseguida me di una ducha y me fui a mi recamara, esa noche tuve otra de mis pesadillas, pero en esta ya no aparecía Emmett, solo estábamos Edward y yo.

Edward me abrazaba fuertemente, pero de pronto se desvanecía y caía al suelo cuando lo miraba estaba cubierto de sangre, de forma desesperada me lanzaba a él pero cuando estaba por tocarlo desaparecía dejándome sola en medio de una inmensa obscuridad, yo solo lloraba, sentía tanto dolor y a cada lagrima que brotaba de mis ojos el dolor se multiplicaba, el miedo me invadió cuando escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, me gire y pude ver a Phil acercándose lentamente a mí con esa horrible sonrisa de malicia dibujada en su rostro, yo trataba de correr pero mi cuerpo no respondía, cuando llegaba frente a mí me tomaba de los brazos y me lanzaba al piso, comenzaba a golpearme, yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, solo podía escuchar los golpes y sus horribles palabras

-Te dije que teníamos un asunto pendiente, ¿en verdad creíste que me olvidaría de eso niña estúpida?- cuando termino de decir eso intente yo luchar, gritaba y pedía ayuda pero nadie apareció

Desperté al momento en que Emmett y mi papá entraron en mi recamara, trate de hablar pero cuando lo intente solo sollozos salían de mi garganta y las lágrimas brotaban a montones de mis ojos, al verme así Charlie comenzó a revisar mi habitación y Emmett solo me miraba con gran tristeza

-¿Dónde está Bells? –pregunto Charlie preocupado

-¿Quién? - dije entre sollozos

-Bella estabas pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, creímos que alguien había irrumpido en la casa

-No, solo fue un mal sueño lo siento

-Tranquila Bells, trata de dormir de nuevo - yo solo asentí

Cuando papá estaba por salir de mi habitación se percató que Emmett estaba frente a mi cama sin mover ni un solo musculo

-Emmett vamos, tu hermana necesita dormir, en realidad todos lo necesitamos

-No, Papá yo me quedo con ella, cuando salgas has el favor de apagar la luz – le dijo molesto

-Como quieras – Charlie se encogió de hombros – Buenas noches chicos – apago las luces y se fue

Emmett siguió sin mover un musculo y me miraba triste y con un poco de enojo, mantenía sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho

-Emmett deberías ir a dormir – mi voz seguía rota

-No Bella, esta noche me quedo contigo

-Por lo menos ven a la cama ahí te vas a cansar y te va a dar frio

No me contesto y se recostó a mi lado, me abrazo con fuerza, comencé a llorar más fuerte, el terror y el dolor me invadían, Emmett comenzó a mecerme como si fuera un bebe y me daba tiernos besos en la cabeza, pasamos así como una hora

-¿Emmett? – quería hacerle platica, lo sentía muy tenso y no me gustaba verlo así

-¿Dime Belly? – me hablaba con demasiada ternura

-¿A dónde llevaras a Rose mañana?

-Al cine

-¿Y piensas salir de nuevo con ella el viernes?

-Si la llevare a bailar

-En realidad te gusta ¿no?

-Sí, me encanta, nunca nadie me había interesado como ella

-¿Estás enamorado?

-Creo que si

-Me alegro mucho, solo te voy a pedir algo

-Lo que quieras enana

-Cuida mucho a Rose, quiérela como ella se merece, es una gran persona y una de mis mejores amigas y le estoy muy agradecida por hacer feliz a mi enorme oso

-Bells eso sonó como si me fuera a casar mañana y estuvieras despidiéndote – soltó una risita

-Cierto, perdón pero cuando estoy de estos ánimos me pongo un poco ridícula

-¿Solo cuando estas con estos ánimos? Yo creí que siempre eras ridícula – su risa creció

-Que graciosito, ah otra cosa, no lleves muy tarde a Rose a su casa, el jueves tenemos un par de exámenes y no quiero que por tu culpa repruebe

-Al contrario la voy a inspirar

-Pero que fanfarrón

-Ya cállate parlanchina, estoy intentando dormir, tu deberías hacer lo mismo – me dio un suave golpe en la frente

Yo le respondí con un pellizco en el brazo, pero no le dolió, solo le causo gracia

Por fin nos quedamos dormidos, en realidad él se durmió, yo solo dormitaba pero no lograba dormir profundamente, solo podía recordar mi pesadilla, el terror me hacía temblar, cuando eso ocurría Emmett me abrazaba con más fuerza, pero cuando recordaba el cuerpo de Edward lleno de sangre y sin vida, el dolor era insoportable, cuando eso sucedía las lágrimas salían a montones de mis ojos y tuve que salir de los brazos de mi hermano y alejarme un poco no quería que se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

A la mañana siguiente me prepare para ir al instituto, no desayune no tenía hambre, estaba agotada, al parecer el sueño de varios días se acumuló y ahora me estaba pasando fractura.

Cuando llegue al instituto no hable mucho con las chicas, y extrañamente ellas no me preguntaron nada del tema de Edward, creo que vieron en mi rostro que les indico que no estaba de humor para responder sus preguntas.

El día se pasó rápido y cuando llego la hora de la salida notamos que había un gran alboroto entre los alumnos pero sobre todo por parte de las chicas, que se cuchicheaba y reían tontamente y al salir al estacionamiento vi la razón, un enorme Jeep negro estaba estacionado junto a mi Chevy y mi hermano estaba recargado en él.

Rose caminaba a mi lado y note que su respiración se aceleraba

-Tranquila Rose – le decía Alice muy emocionada

-¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto nerviosa

-Ha venido por ti – le contesté sonriendo

-Pero… que… - Rosalie tartamudeaba

-Quería darte una sorpresa – confesé

-Funciono, cada vez me enamoro más de tu hermano

Alice y yo reímos

-Te enamorarías más si supieras como besa – dijo una voz chillona a nuestras espaldas

Las tres volteamos al mismo tiempo y vimos a Jessica, a Lauren y a Ángela quien miraba el piso y estaba totalmente avergonzada

-¿De qué hablas Jessica? - pregunto Alice furiosa

-Pues de que besa como un dios y es glorioso en la cama

Rosalie se entristeció e incluso unas cuantas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, verla así me puso de muy mal humor, al parecer Jessica se había olvidado de que Emmett era mi hermano, me acerque a ella muy enojada y la encare

-Pero si serás embustera, para empezar ni has besado a mi hermano y mucho menos te has acostado con él, porque si no mal recuerdo Emmett nunca se ha interesado por basura, digo por ti y si lo olvidas soy hermana de Emmett y he sido testigo de las miles de veces que te ha cerrado la puerta en las narices y te ha colgado el teléfono, por favor si te vas a inventar cosas, primero asegúrate de que no haya testigos. Y además como compara esto- señale a Rose con admiración – con eso – la señale a ella con un gesto de asco

Alice y Rose me veían con los ojos muy abiertos, no vi la reacción de Jessica porque enseguida me gire y cuando lo hice me quede congelada en mi sitio, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Edward estaba bajando del Jeep de Emmett, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, él esbozo su sonrisa torcida y yo claro me puse roja como tomate

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Espero que les haya gustado Aquí les dejo un adelantito del siguiente capi

**Capítulo 12**

**Los ataques**

**Pov Bella**

_Sabía perfectamente que el dueño de esos brazos no me iba a dejar hasta que soltara a Lauren, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar a esa tonta sin que tuviera lo que se merecía, así que jale el mechón que tenía en la mano, Lauren pego un grito de dolor, y me veía con miedo y enojo, el propietario de esos brazos cálidos me alejaron de ese sitio, no lo veía solo sentía su musculoso pecho pegado a mi espalda, me llevo hasta el Jeep y me giro para quedar frente a él, su rostro estaba sereno, eso me tranquilizo y los leves bufidos que salían de mi boca fueron desapareciendo._

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Bella?

Bueno pronto actualizo

Espero que les haya gustado

Pórtense muy mal

Besitos ;D


	13. Cap 12 Los Ataques

Gracias por sus Reviews

Este Capi que sigue es uno de mis favoritos veremos a una Bella muy agresiva jajajajaja… pero también muy vulnerable

Espero que les guste

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_-Pero si serás embustera, para empezar ni has besado a mi hermano y mucho menos te has acostado con él, porque si no mal recuerdo Emmett nunca se ha interesado por basura, digo por ti y si lo olvidas soy hermana de Emmett y he sido testigo de las miles de veces que te ha cerrado la puerta en las narices y te ha colgado el teléfono, por favor si te vas a inventar cosas, primero asegúrate de que no haya testigos. Y además como compara esto- señale a Rose con admiración – con eso – la señale a ella con un gesto de asco_

_Alice y Rose me veían con los ojos muy abiertos, no vi la reacción de Jessica porque enseguida me gire y cuando lo hice me quede congelada en mi sitio, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Edward estaba bajando del Jeep de Emmett, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, él esbozo su sonrisa torcida y yo claro me puse roja como tomate._

**Capítulo 12**

**Los ataques**

**Pov Bella**

-Ummm… pues si Jess no ha probado a tu hermano yo la haría con gusto, pero más gusto me daría probar a ese bombón que está a su lado – dijo la odiosa de Lauren con su horrible voz nasal- ese en una hora esta en mi cama

Al escuchar eso la furia invadió mi cuerpo, apreté los puños, pero sabía que todo era una provocación de esa, sin voltearme solté una risa irónica, lo bastante fuerte para que lo escucharan

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Swan? – pregunto Lauren

-La inocencia de las personas – seguí caminando hacia donde estaba mi hermano, pero Lauren no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir así que abrió su venenosa boca

-Oh claro, Cómo la tuya ¿no?, supongo que la aprendiste de la santa de tu madre

Al escuchar eso sentí tanta rabia que mis manos comenzaron a temblar, me gire y me acerque a es tipa

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – hable entre dientes

-Hay Bella, todos sabemos que tu madre es una Z**** que se mete con hombres mucho más jóvenes que ella, seguramente tu eres igual de fácil que ella

Me acerque furiosa a ella, pero Alice no me lo permitió y me sostuvo de uno de mis brazos, yo estaba tan enojada que con un solo movimiento me zafe de su agarre y cuando llegue a la altura de Lauren, le solté una fuerte bofetada que estoy segura que se escuchó en todo el estacionamiento, Lauren se tambaleo y de no ser por Jessica hubiera caído

-No vuelvas hablar de mi familia z****, pero quien te crees, no puedes sentirte superior a nadie cuando te has metido con más de la mitad de los chicos del instituto, no eres más que una basura- le grite furiosa ante las miradas sorprendidas de mis amigas

Se paró frente a mí y me dio una bofetada, reaccione enseguida, pero esta vez no fue una bofetada lo que le di, ahora fue mi puño el que impacto en su rostro, esta vez solo pude ver como caía al piso, entonces me agache y la tome por la maraña que era su cabello, la jale hasta tenerla a la altura de mi cara

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a pegarme, Z**** - y a eso le siguieran un montón de palabrotas

-Aquí las únicas Z*****s son tu mamita y tu

La jale más fuerte y zarandee su cabeza

-Te dije que no te atrevieras a hablar de mi familia

Estaba a punto de propinarle otro puñetazo cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me levantaron; mi mano seguía sujetando el cabello de Lauren, esos brazos me jalaron un poco más, no eran bruscos sino tiernos, enseguida ese aroma exquisito que tanto conocía y me volvía loca ,lleno mis fosas nasales.

Sabía perfectamente que el dueño de esos brazos no me iba a dejar hasta que soltara a Lauren, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar a esa tonta sin que tuviera lo que se merecía, así que jale el mechón que tenía en la mano, Lauren pego un grito de dolor, y me veía con miedo y enojo, el propietario de esos brazos cálidos me alejaron de ese sitio, no lo veía solo sentía su musculoso pecho pegado a mi espalda, me llevo hasta el Jeep y me giro para quedar frente a él, su rostro estaba sereno, eso me tranquilizo y los leves bufidos que salían de mi boca fueron desapareciendo.

Cuando por fin me calme, sonrió de forma divertida, y yo baje mi rostro colorado por la vergüenza, con uno de sus dedos empujo suavemente mi rostro y me encontré con su mirada intensa

-Bella

-¿Qué?

-Me harías el favor de soltar eso – señalo el enorme mechón que sostenía en una de mis manos

-¿Qué? –pregunte como idiota, seguro él creía que era la persona más lenta del mundo

-Bella por favor suelta eso, que con eso ahí no puedo tomar tu mano

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente solté el asqueroso mechón, Edward me sonrió y tomo mi mano, la llevo a la altura de su cara, la miro detenidamente y comenzó a tocar uno por uno de mis dedos

-¿Qué haces?

-Examino tu mano, ese puñetazo fue realmente fuerte, quería ver si en el proceso no te lastimaste

-Uf! Ahora resulta que eres un excelente médico – me molesto que pensara que era tan delicada

-No, pero mi padre si lo es, quieras o no tengo algunos conocimientos básicos – dijo divertido ante mi enojo

-¿Y cuál es el diagnostico?

-Todo parece estar bien, excepto por la cara de esa niña tonta – comenzó a reír

-Eso espero, si no tendré que golpearla de verdad – dije molesta

-Ah! ¿Pero esos no eran tus golpes enserio? – Se llevó una mano al pecho – Uy, voy a tratar de nunca hacerte enojar – hizo una mueca de pánico muy graciosa y no pude evitar reírme, todo el enojo desapareció

-¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunte entre risas

-¿El qué? – me miraba con fascinación

-Hacer que todo se me olvide, me tranquilizas – fui sincera

-Um...- llevo uno de sus dedos a su barbilla como si estuviera pensando – no se creó que como tú haces que a mí también se me olvide todo, cuando estoy contigo es como si no hubiera nadie más, solo tú y yo – mi corazón latió rápidamente y la necesidad de abrazarlo apareció en mi interior de forma arrasadora y mis brazos actuaron por si solos y rodearon a Edward, él respondió de forma automática acercando más mi cuerpo al suyo, recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho y aspire su delicioso aroma

-Bella – hablo con un susurro

-¿Sí?

-Creo que deberíamos ir por tu hermano

Me había olvidado de Emmett, ¿pero dónde estaba?, antes del ataque lo vi en el jeep pero ahora solo estábamos Edward y yo

-¿Dónde está?

-Parece que no le fueron suficientes los golpes que le diste a esa niña, por lo que puedo ver le está diciendo hasta de lo que se va a morir - dijo divertido

Me zafe de su abrazo y mire hacia donde estaba Lauren, ella seguía en el piso y miraba a mi hermano con terror, Emmett estaba muy rojo y parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían llamas de sus ojos y carbonizaría Lauren con la mirada

-De acuerdo, vamos antes de que comience con sus palabrotas

-No creo que sea necesario, tú ya le has dicho bastantes –comenzó a reír de forma hermosa

No supe que contestarle, así que me dispuse a irme con mi hermano, pero cuando di el primer paso Edward tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, fuimos al lugar del incidente con nuestras manos unidas, cuando llegamos Emmett hablaba con furia

-Y si te vuelves a meter con nuestra familia te juro que voy a dejar que Bella te de lo que te mereces niña tonta

-Cálmate Em – Jessica se acero en plan coqueto a mi hermano

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

-Soy Jess ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

-La niña que no paraba de fastidiarme ¿no? Y ¿ahora qué quieres?

-No yo solo…

-Tu nada solo quieres fastidiar como siempre, ahora lárguense las dos si no quieren que yo mismo le pida a Bella que les de su merecido – les ordeno chasqueando los dedos

Lauren se levantó del piso y nos fulmino con la mirada, ella y Jessica se fueron rapidísimo. Ángela se acercó tímidamente a nosotros

-Lo siento chicas

-Tranquila Ang tu no tuviste nada que ver – la tranquilizo Alice

-Gracias – sonrió y se fue

Cuando se fue, Emmett me miro enojadísimo

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Isabella – oh, Oh, utilizo mi nombre completo, mala señal

Baje la mirada, me sentía fatal, no me gustaba nada que Emmett estuviera molesto conmigo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que golpeas como el canguro Jack? – comenzó a reír fuertemente, Alice y Rose lo siguieron

-¡¿Qué?! – exclame sorprendida

-Hay Bells estuvo genial, solo vi el cabello de esa arpía volar por los aires – Alice tenía sus manos en su estomago

-Yo por mi parte no estoy muy feliz, me hubiera encantado que también zarandearas a Jessica – Rose hablo con enojo

Me puse muy roja, porque todos estaban pendientes de mi

-Creo que fue muy buena idea no preguntarte nada sobre "tu maravilloso asunto", gracias al cielo nos dimos cuenta del genio que te cargabas hoy, si no en este momento las zarandeadas y humilladas seriamos nosotras –comento Alice muy divertida

-¿Qué asunto? – pregunto Emmett

-Cosas de chicas – hable entre dientes y fulmine a Alice con la mirada y ella me guiño el ojo de forma descarada, Emmett no pregunto más gracias a mi excusa femenina

-Bella quiero pedirte un favor

-El que quieras Brutus

-Podrías llevar a Edward a casa, hoy lo despojamos de su auto y yo no puedo llevarlo, porque pienso raptar esta tarde a esta hermosa dama – le hizo una reverencia a Rose – ¿claro si usted quiere? – le tendió la mano

-Encantada caballero – Rose coloco su mano sobre la de Emmett

-¿Y tú que dices Bella, te llevas a Eddie? – pregunto Alice curiosa

-Por supuesto- afirme muy emocionada y vi una enorme sonrisa dibujándose en el hermoso rostro de Edward

Em y Rose se fueron enseguida, me subí a mi camioneta y pude ver que Alice hablaba con Edward, ella parecía frustrada y él sonreía divertido, seguro mi amiga le estaba soltando alguna de sus locas ocurrencias, Edward no tardó mucho en subir y nos fuimos, estábamos envueltos por un silencio muy cómodo. Cuando estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestra calle, escuche su hermosa voz

-Pareces cansada

-Lo estoy – confesé

-¿Por qué?

-Últimamente, no he podido dormir muy bien, no sé porque – mentí, sí que lo sabía, el dolor de perderlo aunque fuera en sueños no me permitía dormir

-Necesitas relajarte

-Tal vez, pero creo que el fin de semana podre recargar pilas – sonreí de forma rara

-Conozco un lugar en el cual puedes relajarte, uno de estos días podríamos ir ¿si quieres?

-Me encantaría – la emoción de estar sola con él me embargo - ¿Edward? – de nuevo mi curiosidad por saber el porqué de su mudanza hizo que abriera mi boca

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo está eso de que te despojaron de tu auto? – me arrepentí

-La verdad es que se lo preste a Jake, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iríamos a comprar unas herramientas? – asentí – pues fui por ellos al trabajo pero Emmett nos salió con la noticia de que iba a salir con tu amiga y propuso que fuéramos Jacob y yo solos, pero no me siento con ánimos de poder estar a solas con el más de lo que puedo soportar y quise evitarme una discusión y sus eternas disculpas así que le deje el volvo

-Oh – fue lo único que dije, no entendía la actitud de Edward, creí que él y el don Juan eran buenos amigos porque vivían juntos aunque recordando el día que los vi juntos Edward no hablaba mucho con él y cada que Jacob le decía algo Edward lo ignoraba

Me quede pensativa hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Bueno Bella no vemos mañana, descansa y gracias por el aventón

-Adiós Edward, cuando quieras un aventón aquí está mi lenta pero eficiente Chevy

-Gracias Bella

En cuanto entre a casa me dispuse a estudiar, después hice la cena, pero me faltaban unos cuantos ingredientes así que decidí ir a un establecimiento que estaba a un par de cuadras de mi casa, preferí caminar, necesitaba despejarme y no quería quedarme dormida al volante y causar un feo accidente.

Comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que me apresure, cuando estaba en la tienda pude ver a Phil en la fila para pagar, el miedo apareció, rápidamente me oculte, espere a que se fuera para continuar con mi compra, espere como una media hora para salir, ya había oscurecido y mis pasos eran acelerados, cuando estaba a una sola cuadra para llegar a mi casa un hombre se paró frente a mi obstruyéndome e paso, me tomo de los brazos con fuerza y toda mi compra cayó al suelo

-¿De verdad creíste que no te vería? No cabe duda que eres ingenua

-Suéltame Phil – mi voz era temblorosa

-Lo hare pero después de que arreglemos nuestro asuntito- comenzó jalarme, pude ver que nos acercábamos a su auto, yo me resistí, pero aplico más fuerza sobre mis brazos

Cuando llegamos a su auto soltó uno de mis brazos para sacar sus llaves, moví mi brazo libre para intentar zafarme, pero su otra mano subió hasta mi cuello y lo apretó hasta casi asfixiarme

-Ni lo intentes que te puede ir muy mal – amenazo mientras abría la puerta

Estaba a punto de meterme a su auto cuando le di un rodillazo en su entrepierna, me soltó y yo corrí si mirar atrás, lo escuche seguirme, sabía que estaba por alcanzarme cuando vi las luces de una casa conocida, corrí hacia ese lugar y toque la puerta desesperadamente, de inmediato me abrió ese ser que últimamente se había convertido en mi héroe

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

-Edward – di un paso hacia él y todo se volvió obscuro

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Espero que les haya gustado

Espero sus Reviews

Pórtense muy mal

Besitos ;)


	14. Cap 13 Los Ataques pov Ed

Hola!

Perdonen la demora, estoy salada hace unos días estuve en el hospital y aparte de eso muchas cosas están pasando en mi vida y estoy en la etapa de decisiones importantes y arriesgadas, además la escuela, la oficina todo me trae mucho más loca de lo que estoy jajajajajaja…

**liloc****, ****Angel-Moon17****, ****Sylvi Pattinson****, ****chiquitza**** y ****chiquitza**

BIENVENIDAS!

Con un poco de retraso pero me leí todos sus comentarios y me hace muy feliz que les guste, a todas

Aquí les dejo un capi un poco más largo, es desde el punto de vista del muñecaso de Edward jejejeje….

Disfrútenlo

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Capítulo 13**

**Los ataques**

**Pov Edward**

No podía creer lo cerca que estuve de sus labios, fue una experiencia magnifica sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca de mi boca. El saber que no le soy indiferente me lleno de una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado, sabía que esto que sentía por Bella era el inicio de algo muy fuerte, era increíble como de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una necesidad para mí, en cómo había logrado que yo dejara de ser un fantasma para convertirme en un ser que vive y que además esta perdidamente enamorado como nunca lo estuvo, me había cambiado por completo, ahora mis momentos de silencio no me hacían pensar en lo ocurrido en California ahora solo podía pensar en ella, en el ángel que llego para salvarme de la oscuridad, me saco de mi infierno y me llevo a su paraíso, ese en el que solo existíamos ella y yo

Hoy me había levantado temprano arregle un poco la casa y fui al trabajo de mis amigos, ya que los acompañaría a comprar sus herramientas, cuando llegue al taller ellos continuaban con sus labores así que me senté en una banquita que estaba en la entrada y como siempre mis pensamientos se llenaron de ella, de sus hermosos ojos, de su belleza, de su hermosa sonrisa pero sobre todo de su hermosa alma, mi mente no concebía la idea de que un ser tan magnifico existiera

-Hola Edward – saludo Sam el jefe de los chicos - ¿Esperando a tus amigos?

-¿Qué tal Sam? Si espero que no tarden

-No, solo están ajustando unos pequeños detalles de ese auto y listo, podrán irse

-Eso espero

-¿Y qué tal tú empleo?

-Bien, me gusta, tiene horarios cómodos y buen pago pero sobre todo muy buenos estudiantes – dije como encantado recordando a mi hermosa asistente

-Me alegro – me dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda y se fue

Estuve esperando a mis amigos media hora más, cuando estábamos por irnos Emmett nos informó sobre su cambio de planes, planeaba salir con Rosalie, propuso que fuéramos Jake y yo solos pero no estaba preparado para sus ataques de culpabilidad y de miradas de lastima conmigo, no es que no lo hubiera perdonado pero no quería que nada ensombreciera mi felicidad, así que opte por irme a casa, Jacob no hizo ningún comentario acepto de buena forma la idea de ir solo y más cuando le ofrecí el Volvo para que pudiera llevar la herramienta y no la llevara cargando

-Bueno chicos nos vemos – me despedí mientras ellos subían a los autos

-¡Edward espera! – grito Emmett

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me siento bien con que te vayas caminando

-No hay problema, me gusta caminar – me encogí de hombros

-Tengo una idea, mira ahora voy al instituto a recoger a Rose y pensé que me acompañaras y le pidiéramos a Bells que te lleve a casa, no creo que le moleste

En cuanto escuche su nombre el motor de mi corazón se encendió haciéndolo palpitar rápidamente de pura emoción y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro

-Por supuesto – respondí inmediatamente y con muchísimo entusiasmo

Emmett me miro extraño, espero a que subiera al Jeep y arranco

-¿Tú también tienes esa extraña fascinación?- sonaba extrañado

-¿Qué? – pregunte confundido

-Mi hermana tiene cierta fascinación por ti, desde que te conoce me pregunta bastante por ti y ahora tú con solo escuchar que te va a llevar a casa te has emocionado como niño con juguete nuevo

-¿Bella te pregunta por mí? – sonreí

-Sí, bastante, no lo hace a cada momento pero cuando saca el tema no para de hacer preguntas

-¿De verdad ¿y que te ha preguntado?

-Y ahora te estas poniendo fastidioso como ella – aseguro con fastidio

-Simple curiosidad Emmett

-No te diré nada, eso es asunto de Belly, pero está claro que le interesas y también está claro que a ti también te interesa y más que solo una amiga – Emmett frunció su ceño - ¿Me equivoco?

¿Cómo? Hasta Emmett lo había notado, pero él decía que yo también le interesaba a ella, por una parte me sentí feliz, pero por otra tenía miedo de que Emmett se molestara, tenía que darle una explicación, él era mi mejor amigo y yo estaba enamorado de su hermanita

-Emmett, yo… - aclare mi garganta, para que mis palabras salieran claras – tienes razón, me gusta tu hermana y mucho, no es como las otras chicas que he conocido, me interesa y me encantaría tener algo con ella, pero algo serio, por ahora quiero llevar las cosas con calma, quiero que me conozca y no se tal vez en un futuro podamos intentarlo, solo si ella quiere y si no funciona siempre contara con mi amistad incondicional

Emmett mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo mientras yo le soltaba todo mi discurso.

-¿Qué no has escuchado lo que te he dicho?, tú también le interesas y mucho, no me lo ha dicho obviamente pero lo noto; por ejemplo ayer con solo escuchar tu nombre se puso más roja de lo normal, nunca la había visto así, así que ¿Qué esperas para decirle lo que sientes?

Me quede con la boca abierta y la mente bloqueada por lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te molesta que me guste y además me sugieres que se lo diga?

-Claro, me alegro, no tengo porque enojarme

-¿Y por qué no te molesta? – seguía sin dar crédito a la actitud de mi amigo

-Como me voy a enojar porque alguien quiera a mi hermana, estoy seguro que no es un juego para ti, se nota que la quieres bien y por otro lado no concibo a dos personas que merezcan tanto la felicidad como ustedes

Me quede callado, no supe que contestar seguía muy confundido con todo lo que Emmett me decía

Él suspiro y hablo de nuevo

-Edward tú has marcado una diferencia entre la Bella que encontré con la que es después de haberte conocido, ahora tiene una chispa en su mirada que antes no tenía, incluso ríe más, no puedo molestarme porque haces feliz a mi hermanita

-Y ella me hace feliz – afirme

-Si también lo he notado, ya no eres la cosa que eras en California, me siento feliz de que dos personas que son muy importantes en mi vida se hagan felices. No te voy a negar que soy un hermano celoso, pero confío en ti y además sé que tus intensiones son buenas, me molestaría si el interesado fuera Jake – se rió

Gracias por tu voto de confianza y te prometo que aunque Bella y yo no lleguemos a nada tratare de que ella sea feliz y que nada le haga daño

Lo se Edward, lo se

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto, llegamos muchos minutos antes de que salieran por lo que nos quedamos esperando en el auto

-Hay algo que me preocupa Eddie – dijo Emmett al momento que se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento y cerraba los ojos

-¿Qué es?

-Algo atormenta a Bella, no le he preguntado porque sé que no me lo dirá, pero cada noche empeora

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace dos noches fue a mi recamara porque no podía dormir, sabes es una costumbre que teníamos de niños, siempre que tenía miedo o pesadillas se escabullía hasta mi recamara y dormía conmigo, decía que yo la protegía, que era como su héroe – sonrío con tristeza – pues algo parecido sucedió esta vez, solo que la note temerosa, inquieta, según ella tuvo una pesadilla, pero Edward si hubieras escuchado la forma en que me despertó, gritaba con dolor, de esos gritos que te indican un sufrimiento más allá de lo creíble, cuando la desperté tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Ayer la cosa fue peor, comenzó a gritar de forma desesperada, pedía ayuda, Charlie y yo fuimos al instante a su recamara, papá exagero y de una patada abrió la puerta Bella despertó al instante y no paraba de sollozar, me quede con ella había momentos en los que se estremecía y otros en los que lloraba, ella creyó que no me di cuenta porque se alejaba de mí, yo me quedé dormido, pero por como la vi esta mañana estoy seguro que no durmió nada

-Lo he notado Emmett, quisiera poder ayudarla pero no sé cómo, créeme que tratare por todos los medios que eso cambie

-¿Y sabes que me molesto?

-¿Qué?

-Charlie, él no le tomo importancia, estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que pasa y él no hace nada, simplemente no entiendo a mis padres, son un par de egoístas que no ven más allá de sus narices, Renée solo piensa en su imbécil y Charlie en su tristeza, y de nosotros ni se acuerdan, por mí no hay problema, pero a Bella la han abandonado no les importa. Pero eso ya no es importante porque yo no la abandonare

-Ni yo Emmett

-Gracias Edward

No continuamos con nuestra platica porque por fin sonó el timbre del instituto y a Emmett pareció como si le hubieran puesto polvos picapica porque con dos movimientos rapidísimos abrió la puerta y salto del Jepp mientras yo me quede pensando en todo lo que Emmett me había dicho, ¿Qué podía atormentar tanto a Bella?, según lo que me dijo Emmett ella pedía ayuda, seguramente alguien la lastimaba y estaba seguro de saber de quien se trataba

Emmett toco la puerta del Jepp

-Baja Edward ahí vienen las chicas y no quiero que Rose crea que nos vas a acompañar

Cuando estaba bajando pude ver a Bella hablando con unas chicas que nunca había visto, parecía enojada, se giró y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, le sonreí y ella hermosamente se sonrojo

-¿Qué le haces a mi hermana? – Emmett me dio un golpe en el hombro y comenzó a reír

Yo solo sonreí y volví mi mirada hacia donde estaba Bella, ahora ella me daba la espalda y hablaba de nuevo con esas chicas, volvió a girarse y camino hacia nosotros, de pronto una chica rubia le dijo algo y Bella se giró y camino hacia ella de forma decidida, vi a Alice tratando de detener a Bella pero ella no se lo permitió y se acercó a la rubia feíta y le dio una fuerte bofetada que se escuchó hasta donde estábamos nosotros

-¿Qué demonios hace Isabella? – dijo Emmett mientras corría hacia ese sitio

Tarde un poco en reaccionar, nunca la había visto así, después esa otra niña le dio una bofetada a la belleza de ojos chocolate y al ver eso me enfurecí y yo también corrí hacia ellas, quería protegerla de esa niña tonta, vi el pequeño puño de Bella impactarse fuertemente en el rostro de la rubia, Bella zarandeaba a la chica cuando llegue

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a pegarme, Z**** - decía Bella y a eso le siguieran un montón de palabrotas

Escuche a la otra chica ofenderla y Bella respondió con furia estaba a punto de propinarle otro puñetazo cuando rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y la levante, pero aun así no soltaba el cabello de aquella chica que parecía herida, aparte del rostro tenia herido su orgullo, jale suavemente a Bella que continuaba furiosa, su enojo era tan tierno, su rostro se veía tan hermoso que logro que ya también me sonrojara, por fin Bella permitió que me la llevara pero no sin antes arrancarle un gran mechón de cabello a esa niña, que pego un grito adolorido, no pude evitar reír, Bella no se daba por vencida, me alegro saber que se defendía y defendía lo que amaba.

La lleve al Jepp, no quería que volviera a golpear a esa chica, el corazón me latía fuertemente por efecto de sentir su delicado y cálido cuerpo tan cerca del mío, la apreté un poco hasta el punto de tener su espalda contra mi pecho, cuando esto sucedió los fuertes bufidos que salían de su boca fueron disminuyendo, cuando llegamos al Jepp, la puse de pie en el suelo y la gire para poder ver su exquisito rostro y sus ya leves bufidos desaparecieron, su rostro comenzó a serenarse y cuando al fin se hubo tranquilizado por completo le sonreí y no pude evitar recordar su pequeño puño impactando el rostro de la otra chica, era gracioso verla enojada, era como ver a un pequeño cachorrito furioso, me miro y bajo su mirada avergonzada levante su cara para poder su rostro con ese rubor característico que me hacía perder la cabeza, sentí la necesidad de tocarla, así que invente una excusa

-Bella

-¿Qué?

-Me harías el favor de soltar eso – señale el enorme mechón que sostenía en una de mis manos

-¿Qué? –me pregunto confundida

Bella por favor suelta eso, que con eso ahí no puedo tomar tu mano - me sincere

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente soltó el mechón, cosa que me causo gran satisfacción, con esa silenciosa reacción me dijo que deseaba tanto como yo que nuestras manos se tocaran.

Decidí seguir con mi excusa, sin pensarlo tome su mano suave y la puse a la altura de mi cara y comencé a examinarla, como muchas veces vi a mi padre hacerlo, note que sus nudillos estaban rojos, por la fuerza que aplico cuando golpeo a la niña, era extraño porque sabía que Bella y esa muchacha eran de la misma edad pero no podía ver a Bella como niña, ella era toda una mujer.

-¿Qué haces?

-Examino tu mano, ese puñetazo fue realmente fuerte, quería ver si en el proceso no te lastimaste

-Uf! Ahora resulta que eres un excelente médico –puso cara de pocos amigos, seguía enojada, era muy gracioso verla así

-No, pero mi padre si lo es, quieras o no tengo algunos conocimientos básicos

-¿Y cuál es el diagnostico? – dijo un poco relajada

-Todo parece estar bien, excepto por la cara de esa niña tonta – comenzó a reír

Eso espero, si no tendré que golpearla de verdad

-Ah! ¿Pero esos no eran tus golpes enserio? Uy, voy a tratar de nunca hacerte enojar –Fingí pánico y enseguida me regalo uno de los sonidos más hermosos que existían además de su voz, su risa.

-¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto entre risas

-¿El qué?

-Hacer que todo se me olvide, me tranquilizas – dijo con seriedad

Um… no se creó que como tú haces que a mí también se me olvide todo, cuando estoy contigo es como si no hubiera nadie más, solo tú y yo – fui sincero

Su reacción me tomo desprevenido, me abrazo fuertemente y yo la rodee con mis brazos y la estreche más contra mi cuerpo, creí que se retiraría por la forma en que acerque nuestros cuerpos, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y yo aspire el aroma de su cabello, me sentía en el paraíso.

Pude ver a lo lejos a la amiga de Bella mirándonos y con una sonrisa divertida, me hizo una seña con la cabeza y fue cuando vi a Emmett frente a la chica golpeada y le decía a saber que tantas cosas, ella parecía asustada

-Bella

-¿Sí?

-Creo que deberíamos ir por tu hermano

-¿Dónde está?

-Parece que no le fueron suficientes los golpes que le diste a esa niña, por lo que puedo ver le está diciendo hasta de lo que se va a morir.

Se soltó y se giró hacia su hermano, sentí un gran vacío cuando se alejó de mi

-De acuerdo, vamos antes de que comience con sus palabrotas - casi suelto una carcajada al parecer ya se le había olvidado la letanía de groserías que le soltó a la chica

-No creo que sea necesario, tú ya le has dicho bastantes – no pude evitar reír, no me contesto y comenzó a caminar yo seguía sintiendo aquel vacío así que entrelace mis dedos en los de ella, no se resistió y así nos dijimos estaba el alboroto

Vi que Emmett alegaba no sé qué tanto, Alice y Rosalie se reían no sé de qué, yo solo pude apreciar la corriente eléctrica que cruzaba de mi cuerpo e iba al de ella una y otra vez

-¿Y tú que dices Bella, te llevas a Eddie? –me despertó la voz de Alice

-Por supuesto- pude notar la emoción en sus palabras, yo solo sonreí como idiota

Bella subió a su camioneta cuando yo estaba por subir Alice se me acerco

-Ves, te dije que no eras el único – sonrió

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca entiendo de que hablas?

-No cabe duda que son el uno para el otro los dos son igual de lentos

-Sigo sin entender

-Hay Edward – me dio un ligero golpe en la nuca – ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el sábado?

-Dijiste muchas cosas, no parabas de parlotear - reí

-Que graciosito, pon atención porque es la última vez que te lo digo , el sábado me di cuenta de que te gustaba mi amiga y te dije que no eras el único

-No me gustaba, me sigue gustando

-Si pero hay algo más, ahora hay sentimientos por lo que veo

-Oye comienzas a asustarme ¿eres psíquica, bruja o hechicera?

-No, ya te dije que soy muy observadora

-¿O chismosa? – reí

-Como prefieras – también rió – en esta ocasión ya te dije veo que hay sentimientos y déjame repetirte que no eres el único

-Eres un enredo niña

-O tu un lento, y ya súbete, no hagas esperar a Bella, y por favor analiza mis palabras para que no pierdas tiempo – sonrió y antes de irse me dio de nuevo un golpe en la cabeza – y ya te dije que nos soy niña – me saco la lengua y se fue

Cuando subí Bella me sonrió de forma cálida

-¿Nos vamos?

Yo solo asentí, temía que si abría la boca le gritaría que estaba enamorado de ella y sin más la besaría, pero eso podría no gustarle y como le dije a Emmett quería tomar las cosas con calma por Bella, pero si fuera por mi ahora mismo se lo confesaría y no la dejaría ir nunca

Estuve pensando en las palabras de la confianzuda "no eres el único", lo dijo el sábado cuando se dio cuenta de lo encantado que estaba con Bella y hoy dijo lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, lo analice durante un buen tiempo, si no me equivocaba la enana me insinuaba que yo le gustaba a Bella, cosa que Bella también me demostró ayer en la escuela, pero no estaba seguro de que sintiera algo por mí, aunque hace un momento me dijo que cuando estaba conmigo se le olvidaba todo, al igual que yo cuando estaba con ella ¿será posible que ella también sienta algo por mí? ¿Su rubor, su nerviosismo y la forma en que me sonreía eran una señal?, sentí tanta felicidad, quizá Bella si sentía lago por mí, tal vez no tan intenso como yo o tal vez si, con Bella no sabía que pensar, ella siempre lograba sorprenderme, Bella era la primer mujer que de verdad me llegaba al corazón, la que me rescato de la obscuridad, la que con solo verla conseguía que mi mundo fuera más feliz, por todo eso lucharía por ella, la protegería, la ayudaría a olvidar todo aquello que la atormentaba, la haría feliz y sobre todo la amaría mucho, o tal vez ya la amaba, mi cabeza era un enredo, la mire y ella estaba concentrada en manejar, pero sus mejillas tenían un tenue rubor, note que sus manos sudaban contra el volante, constantemente se mordía el labio, una acción que la hacía ver tan hermosamente sexy, me quede contemplándola por un momento y el enredo de pensamientos seme olvidaron por completo, recorrí su rosto con la mirada, se detuvo en dos enormes sombras bajo sus hermosos ojos y recordé lo que Emmett me dijo

-Pareces cansada

-Lo estoy

-¿Por qué? – necesitaba saberlo, solo esperaba que no se enojara por mi pregunta

-Últimamente, no he podido dormir muy bien, no sé porque –me miro melancólica

-Necesitas relajarte

-Tal vez, pero creo que el fin de semana podre recargar pilas – no me convenció pero logro que un plan para que se relajara viniera a mi mente y lo mejor del caso sería que podríamos estar los dos solos y tal vez podría decirle lo que siento

-Conozco un lugar en el cual puedes relajarte, uno de estos días podríamos ir ¿si quieres?

-Me encantaría –se emocionó - ¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo está eso de que te despojaron de tu auto? – note cierta vacilación en sus palabras y sus ojos me mostraron que eso no era lo que deseaba preguntarme, lo mismo hizo ayer cuando me pregunto mi edad

Le explique porque no tenía mi auto, parecía confusa pero no pregunto más.

Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos muy rápido, me fui a mi casa casi corriendo, necesitaba analizar todo, a tratar de deshacer mis enredos, sin enredarme más, pero ¿cómo?, trate de hacer cosas para distraerme, hice mi comida, prepare mis clases del día siguiente, puse música, trate de no pensar, no sabía qué hacer y de repente un nombre se vino a mi mente y decidí llamar a Garrett, quien además de ser mi hermano era mi consejero, sin dudar marque el número y después de tres tonos me contesto una voz femenina

-Diga

-Hola Kate

-Hola Edward, que gusto, hace un buen rato que no hablabas ¿y qué tal te trata la vida en la Gran Manzana?

-Es un poco complicado, pero maravillosa – dije con devoción al pensar que gracias a mi mudanza había conocido a Bella

-Me alegro, te oigo muy emocionado

-Sí, me encanta vivir aquí

-Es bueno escuchar eso, sabes desde hace tiempo quiero hablar contigo, es sobre mi hermana, me siento culpable yo…

-Kate – la interrumpí - no es el momento y tú no tienes la culpa de nada, además fue lo mejor

-¿Lo mejor?, creo que ese lugar te vuelve loco- la escuche reír

-Kate no quiero ser grosero pero necesito…

-Quieres hablar con tu hermano – me interrumpió

-Si es urgente – dije con desesperación

-Espera un momento – la escuche gritarle a mi hermano antes de volver a hablarme – ya viene, me dio mucho gusto escucharte Edward adiós

-A mi igual cuídate – espere uno minutos más hasta que hablo mi hermano

-Hola Edward, cuando Katie me dijo que eras tú, no lo podía creer

-No exageres, si te vi hace dos semanas y hablamos el día que llegue aquí

-Tienes razón ya estoy como mamá - comenzó a reír – es que te echo de menos ya sabes no tengo a quien molestar

-No te pongas cursi por favor, que no te va – me moleste un poco, me urgía hablar con él pero si iba a empezar con sus bromas, sería imposible

-Parece que estas de mal humor

-No es eso, pero necesito hablar contigo es urgente

-¿Qué pasa Edward?, te oigo alterado

-No estoy alterado estoy sumamente confundido, veras hay una chica …

-Ajaja… con que es eso, es un asunto de faldas – me interrumpió

-No solo es eso, sé que es poco tiempo pero me estoy enamorando y creo que la amo, no se Garrett estoy confundido, no sé si ella sienta lo mismo, ni siquiera sé lo que yo siento

-No veo el problema Eddie – dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no ves el problema? no entiendes, estoy confundido – me altere

-No, todo está muy claro Edward, no sé cómo explicarlo, mejor dejemos que tú me lo expliques

-¿Cómo voy a explicar algo que no comprendo?

-Háblame de ella, ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué te hace sentir?

-Ella es perfecta, cuando estoy con ella todo se me olvida, ver el rubor de sus mejillas hace que mi corazón se acelere, cuando mi piel roza la suya es como si una corriente eléctrica pasara entre nosotros, físicamente es hermosísima, es delicada y sus ojos, son los más hermosos que puedan existir y cuando me miran me pierdo en ellos, me transportan a otro lugar en el que solo estamos ella y yo ,me hace sentir muy feliz, escuchar su risa me llena de alegría, me ha hecho sentir algo que nunca antes, es como si flotara, es algo muy fuerte, la quiero demasiado, yo la … - me quede callado cuando comprendí lo que iba a decir

-Está claro – dijo con tranquilidad– Tu mismo te has dado cuenta

-La amo – afirme más para mí que para él

-Si eso creo – comenzó a reír – y me alegro mucho por ti aunque admito que nunca te había escuchado tan cursi

-Pero apenas la conocí hace unos días ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Y eso que importa?, Llámame cursi pero dicen que cuando se trata del amor verdadero nada importa y en este caso, el tiempo no importa

Por un momento lo analice y mi hermano tenía razón pero ¿y si Bella no se sentía igual?

-¿Y qué hago si ella no siente lo mismo?

-Edward, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones pesimistas, tal vez ella siente lo mismo, dale tiempo, tómatelo tú, acércate a ella, demuéstrale cuanto la quieres, tal vez no sea prudente que se lo digas ahora, pero demuéstraselo

-¿Y cuándo será prudente que lo haga? No sé si podré resistirlo ahora tengo ganas de ir a su casa y decírselo – me impaciente

-Sí, te entiendo – comenzó a reír – cuando me di cuenta que amaba a Kate quería gritárselo al mundo entero, pero me contuve y espere el momento apropiado

-¿Cuándo es eso?

-No puedo decírtelo por qué no lo sé, eso lo sabrás solo tu

-No sé si lo sabré

-Calma Edward, todo va a estar bien, relájate y ahora dime, ¿Cómo se llama la señorita que ha hecho que el cuerdo de la familia se vuelva loco?

-Isabella, pero prefiere que la llamen Bella

-¿Y cómo la conociste?

-Pues ella es hermana de Emmett

-¿Enserio? Uy, Swan te va a matar

-No, él me aconsejo que se lo dijera a su hermana

-De verdad debe de notársete demasiado, para que el distraído de Emmett te haya aconsejado eso

-Si hasta una amiga loca de Bella se ha dado cuenta, soy un caso perdido

Se echó a reír y enseguida escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi cuñada

-Perdón Eddie, me voy Kate y yo tenemos que salir

No hay problema te llamo luego y gracias

-Para eso estamos los hermanos

-Gracias de nuevo y por favor saluda a mamá y a papá por mi

-Yo les hago llegar tus saludos y por favor has lo que te digo, tomate tu tiempo para enamorarla estoy seguro que lo lograras, tu más que nadie se merece ser feliz

-Eres el segundo que me dice eso hoy, voy a comenzar a creérmelo – reí – Gracias hermano, te llamo luego y cuida a Kate

-Cuenta con ello, nos vemos flacucho o mejor dicho nos escuchamos después

Después de que hable con Garrett, me sentía más tranquilo porque ya no tenía duda amaba a Bella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo de que ella no se sintiera igual y no sabía cuándo seria el momento correcto de decirle que la amo, de nuevo comencé a divagar así que trate de no pensar en nada, hice un poco de palomitas y puse una película, estaba por apagar las luces cuando unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta, me apresure a abrir la puerta, la imagen que vi me helo la sangre.

Era Bella, respiraba agitadamente, estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero lo que provoco mi reacción fueron sus ojos llenos de terror

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte angustiado

-Edward – dio un paso hacia mí y de repente se desvaneció, alcance a tomarla por la cintura antes de que callera al suelo, la cargue y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, pude ver al hombre del bar parado en la acera de enfrente, cuando me vio se fue corriendo.

Al verlo sentí ganas de salir y golpearlo, él era el culpable del terror de Bella, apreté más su cuerpo al mío para no cometer una tontería, cerré la puerta y lleve a Bella, hasta la sala y la recosté en uno de los sofás, espere hasta que despertara, la contemple por completo, note marcas en sus brazos y en su cuello, comencé a temblar de coraje, no sé qué era lo que quería ese tipo con Bella, pero no había justificación alguna para que la dañara de esa forma.

-Edward – me llamo con voz débil y sin abrir los ojos

-Aquí estoy Bella – tome su mano entre las mías

Abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en la mía

-Edward, Phil trato… pero yo no…. Phil … - comenzó a hablar rapidísimo, sus palabras eran muy confusas

-Tranquila Bella – la abrace y comenzó a llorar y a temblar en mis brazos - Cálmate Bella, él ya no va a venir, ahora estás conmigo, yo te voy a proteger, no voy a permitir que vuelva acercarse a ti

Bese su frente, ella se separó un poco de mí, me miro de forma intensa a pesar de las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos, deshice mi abrazo y coloque mis manos en sus mejillas, con mis pulgares seque las lágrimas, coloco sus manos sobre las mías y las separo de su rostro, me quede helado cuando beso las palmas de mis manos y las apretó de nuevo contra su hermoso rostro, sin pensarlo acerque mi cara a la suya y bese sus majillas, ella contuvo la respiración durante ese instante, enseguida volví a abrazarla fuertemente, nos quedamos así durante un buen rato, en un silencio cómodo y lleno de algo especial que nos envolvía

-Gracias - dijo en un susurro

-¿Por qué?

-Por no hacerme preguntas

-Te dije que comprendería si no querías hacerlo, esperare hasta que tú quieras contármelo

Me abrazo con más fuerza, pero al hacerlo un quejido de dolor abandono su boca, la separe de mi cuerpo preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada – miro las marcas en sus brazos

Como que nada, se te van a hacer moretones - me puse de pie – me dan ganas de ir a buscarlo y…

-No Edward, por favor no hagas nada – me interrumpió sujetando mi brazo y mirándome suplicante – No quiero que nada te pase

-¿Por qué? - me senté a su lado de nuevo

-No lo soportaría, en estos días te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, sé que es muy poco el tiempo en que nos conocemos pero es verdad y no quiero que por esto que te estoy diciendo te alejes de mí, no pienses que estoy loca yo solo … - puse un dedo sobre sus labios para calmar su ataque de nervios

-Shhh… no me alejare – sentía mi corazón a punto de estallar, ella sentía lo mismo que yo, necesitaba decírselo, pero no aquí, no ahora - ¿recuerdas que te hable de un lugar para relajarte?

Ella solo asintió

-¿Te gustaría ir el viernes después de la clase de Ben?

-Edward ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te acabo de decir?, ¿crees que estoy tan estresada para decir locuras? – se molestó

-No Bella, no me mal intérpretes, no creo que estés loca, en todo caso seriamos dos locos - cuando dije se puso colorada – quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero no aquí, donde cualquiera nos puede interrumpir, entonces que dices ¿aceptas salir conmigo el viernes?

Asintió de nuevo y completamente ruborizada, sonreí y mire sus brazos y su cuello

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? – Señale las marcas de sus brazos – Supongo que no quieres que Emmett se entere y que no aceptaras ir al médico para que te revise

-Supones muy bien – me sonrió

-Tengo algo que mi madre me dio, es muy bueno, te quita los moretones de un día para otro, bueno depende de la gravedad del daño – no espere a que dijera algo, me fui a mi habitación a buscar ese ungüento

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Espero que les haya gustado

Espero sus reviews

Besitos y Pórtense muy mal ;)


	15. Cap 14 Médico

Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews me encanta leerlos

Aquí les dejo un capi nuevo, espero que les guste ya comienzan a calentarse las cosas entre Edward y Bella

;)

Disfrútenlo

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Médico**

**Pov Bella**

Me quede mirándolo como tonta subir las escaleras, comencé a ordenar todo lo sucedido hoy, mi pelea con Lauren, el ataque de Phil y el amor que sentía por Edward, sacudí la cabeza ante eso, ¿amor? Yo no podía estar tan enamorada ¿o sí?, conocía perfectamente la respuesta, si lo estaba, amo a Edward con locura, ya no podía negarlo, él llego para cambiarme por completo, con él era tan fácil ser yo misma, decir lo que pienso y siento, prueba de eso era que unos minutos antes acababa de decírselo, no de forma directa, pero lo hice, le dije que lo quería y lo increíble del caso es que al parecer él sentía lo mismo, al comprenderlo sonreí, no me había percatado de que ya estaba a mi lado hasta que escuche su hermosa voz

Me encanta tu sonrisa

Fu incapaz de decir algo, solo lo mire y le sonreí

Bella te voy a poner este ungüento- señalo un tubito que traía en una de sus manos – mamá siempre nos los ponía a Garrett y a mí cuando nos golpeábamos

¿Qué es eso?

Aloe Vera, nos quitaba los moretones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

¿Quién es Garrett?

Mi hermano mayor

No sabía que tuvieras hermanos

Si, uno – dijo mientras abría el tubito y ponía un poco del ungüento en una de sus manos

¿Cómo es tu familia? – pregunte nerviosa porque sus manos comenzaron a esparcir el ungüento en mis brazos, lo hacía de forma lenta y cariñosa

Pues perfecta, que te puedo decir yo – dijo con voz temblorosa, sonrió de forma extraña, sus manos seguían recorriendo la piel de mis brazos dejándola erizada a su paso

¿Cómo es su relación? – hable más tranquila ya que separo sus manos de mis brazos

Es muy buena casi no discutimos y cuando nos incomoda o necesitamos ayuda pues lo hablamos todos juntos – coloco más ungüento en sus manos

¿Y tus padres que tal? ¿quiero decir cómo es su relación?

Son como un par de adolecentes enamorados, su relación es ejemplar – dejo de hablar y carraspeo un poco

Con sus dedos comenzó a esparcir el aloe vera en mi cuello, yo me estremecí ante el roce de sus manos con mi piel, pude sentir que sus dedos temblaban

¿Y…dices… que esto…les ponía tu mamá… cuando se golpeaban? - mis palabras se entrecortaban por lo errático de mi respiración

Sí, es… algo… muy… efectivo – él no estaba mejor que yo - ¿Y… Tu mamá que hacia… cuando… Emmett o tú se golpeaban? – hablaba en susurros

Nos llevaba al doctor, es muy exagerada, pero también nos daba besos en la zona dañada, también son muy efectivos – mi voz sonó ¿sensual? y sonreí de forma ¿picara?, lo de los besos no era mentira, pero no tenía porque mencionarlo, ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste Bella?

Parece que por aquí no hay ningún médico ¿verdad? – su voz estaba cargada se sensualidad

Tienes razón, creo que tú eres lo más cercano a uno- _¡Bella concéntrate! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Sus manos se detuvieron y descendieron hasta mis hombros, inclino su cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de mi cuello, comenzó a darme tiernos besos y mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, después se dirigió a mis brazos y como hizo con mi cuello los lleno de besos, levanto su rostro y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, se separó y me miro a los ojos intensamente

¿Así está mejor? – su voz era ronca

Si esta mejor – suspire – mucho mejor

Nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos a los ojos, estaba teniendo un debate interno, no sabía qué hacer, si lanzarme a él y besarlo o quedarme quieta y no decirle a nadie

Voy… voy a… dejar esto – su voz era nerviosa y pude ver como tapaba el tubito

Yo solo asentí y él salió disparado a la planta alta.

Necesitaba calmarme, si no cuando él bajara yo me le lanzaría y no podría parar, pude ver que en la mesa de centro había un tazón con palomitas y un vaso con refresco y hielos, no lo dude y lo bebí rápidamente con el fin de poder calmar el calor que invadía todo mi cuerpo, sirvió un poco por lo menos mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal y mi respiración estaba bajo control, pero el calor aun invadía mi rostro, mi cuello, mi pecho y mis piernas, ¿cómo era posible? yo jamás había sentido algo como esto, jamás había deseado a nadie y mucho menos con la intensidad con la que deseaba y amaba a Edward, pero así era, él era todo lo que yo deseaba y necesitaba de un hombre y eso era él todo un hombre, un ser magnifico que con solo una mirada conseguía que todo el miedo y dolor que me embargaba se esfumara y con solo unos besos en mi piel, con solo unas caricias de sus manos lograba encender mi cuerpo y mi corazón, reviviendo mi alma que por mucho tiempo estuvo muerta, el recordar sus besos en mi cuello provoco un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos , no quería agitarme de nuevo y subir por Edward para que apagara el incendio que con sus labios inicio.

Tome el tazón con las palomitas y metí un gran puño de ellas en mi boca, al estilo Emmett, funciono, vi la cajita de una película, la tome y me dedique a leer la sinopsis, se trataba de una película de Tom Hanks

Es una buena película – su voz me hizo brincar , debido a que no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba de vuelta

Eso me han dicho – mi ritual para que el calor y mi corazón se calmaran se fue al diablo cuando escuche su hermosa voz y vi su perfecto rostro

¿Te han dicho? ¿No la has visto?

No

¿Quieres verla? Eso estaba haciendo antes de que llegaras

Me encantaría pero ya es tarde y todavía tengo que hacer la cena – al decir eso recordé que todo lo que había comprado termino en el piso después de que ese me atacara - ¡Demonios! Y tengo que regresar a la tienda, eso era lo que hacía cuando él me …

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me interrumpió lleno de emoción

Puedo cuidarme sola – dije seria, me molestaba que creyera que era débil

Si, lo sé pero yo no me siento listo para dejar de verte – en su hermoso rostro apareció aquella sonrisa perfecta

"_Vamos Isabella, dile algo, no te quedes como tonta, abre el pico de una buena vez" _

Tienes razón, yo tampoco estoy lista para dejar de verte, aunque creo que nunca lo estaré – _Genial Bella asústalo, pudiste haberlo hecho mejor, ahora creerá que eres una acosadora obsesiva_

Ya somos dos – me tendió la mano y sin dudar entrelace mis dedos con los suyos

Salimos a la calle tomados de la mano, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos novios, no fue necesario decirle a Edward el lugar donde Phil me intercepto porque sobre el suelo se encontraban los restos de mi compra, Edward se tensó y yo apreté su mano y camine más rápido, no quería verlo enojado y no quería seguir ahí, no quería rememorar lo sucedido ahí, casi llegamos corriendo al establecimiento, hicimos las compras en silencio pero esos sí sin soltarnos de la mano

Cuando salimos, el aire me golpeo en la cara y comencé a sentir mucho cansancio, tenía las piernas débiles y luchaba porque no se me cerraran los ojos, Edward se detuvo de forma repentina y soltó mi mano, se colocó frente a mí y me contemplo durante unos segundos

Estas cansada – afirmo mientras con sus largos dedos tocaba mis ojeras

Si pero… - No me dejo terminar de hablar, me arrebato la bolsa de las compras y me dio la espalda

Súbete – señalo su espalda

¿Qué?

Que te subas

No Edward, me niego rotundamente, peso demasiado

Nada de excusas, sube

No creo poder lograrlo

Camino un poco y se alejó de mí, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y volvió a hablar

Corre y toma impulso

Suspire y corrí, me impulse con uno de mis pies y salte, me aferre a él con mis brazos y piernas, enseguida sus manos rodearon mis muslos y yo me eche a reír me sentía como niña pequeña

Ya vez que no era tan difícil – dijo entre risas y comenzó a caminar

Cierto – reí más fuerte

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Es que me siento como un chango

Pues eres la changuita más hermosa que he visto – comenzó a reír y yo pegue más mi cuerpo al suyo y le di un beso en la mejilla

Gracias Edward

¿Por qué? – pregunto ruborizado

Por todo, por ser amigo de Emmett, por haberte mudado, por ser como eres – le di más besos en la mejilla – pero sobre todo gracias por ser tan especial y tan perfecto

Shhh… no tienes nada que agradecer, el que debe de agradecerte soy yo

A si ¿y porque?

Por existir – soltó una de mis piernas y yo me aferre más a él, con su mano tomo una de las mías y la beso

No fue necesario que yo dijera nada, el latir frenético de mi corazón lo dijo todo y estoy segura de que él lo noto porque mi cuerpo estaba muy pegado al suyo

No sé si podre esperar hasta el viernes – confeso

Ni yo el tiempo se me hará eterno, pero no creo que podamos hacerlo antes ya sabes las tareas y todas esas cosas

Eso sin mencionar las interrupciones, ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?

Comportarnos como hasta ahora, aunque sea insoportable – mi voz se fue apagando

Sera insoportable – afirmo

Quise comentar algo pero el cansancio me venció y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse

Bella – hablo en un susurro

¿Umm?

Ya llegamos

¿A dónde? – pregunte adormilada

A tu casa

¿De verdad?

Al escucharlo salte de su espalda muy rápido y estuve a punto de caer de no ser por sus magníficos reflejos, rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me atrajo a su cuerpo, muy lentamente pego su frente a la mía y sus ojos atraparon a los míos, ya no pudimos resistirlo y acercamos nuestros rostros…

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Espero que no me maten jejejeje…

Espero que les haya gustado

Espero sus reviews

Hasta el siguiente capi

Pórtense muy mal ;)

Besitos


	16. Cap 15 Cuñada

Hola!

Antes que nada perdonen la demora no he podido actualizar tenía mucho trabajo, escuela y ya estoy de vacaciones pero me tome unos días para descansar perdonen de verdad solo espero no tardar de nuevo con la actualización

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews me encantan leerlos

Aquí les dejo un capi nuevo

;)

Disfrútenlo

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Capítulo 15**  
**Cuñada**  
**Pov Bella

Cuando nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de encontrarse, las luces de un auto nos deslumbraron provocando que nuestros rostros se separaran, pero no yo no estaba dispuesta a alejarme de él, lo abrace fuertemente y él aprovecho y acerco sus labios a mi oído y con voz dulce me susurro

-Te dije que no es el momento, el destino desea que sea el viernes, no te preocupes me asegurare que no haya nadie que nos interrumpa – dicho eso me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Me abrace fuertemente a él y le hable al oído

-Tendré que esperar aunque me parece imposible – ahora fui yo la que le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, él soltó una risita nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa? – la fuerte voz de mi hermano se escuchó muy cerca, Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente

-¿De qué? – le pregunte molesta por su interrupción

-No sé, es lo que quiero saber ¿y por qué estás tan colorada? - pregunto inocentemente y mirando a Edward – pareces molesta

-No estoy molesta – lo fulmine con la mirada

-Ya veo y tu Eddie ¿Estas ruborizado? – soltó una carcajada

-Nos vemos Emmett – miro muy mal a mi hermano – Bella – me sonrió de forma encantadora

-Hasta mañana Ed que descanses – no pude evitarlo y le guiñe un ojo

-Si, hasta mañana Ed, que descanses – mi hermano imito mi voz y guiño el ojo de forma exagerada y rio fuertemente

Edward soltó un gruñido y se fue, nada más entramos le di un golpe a mi hermano en su cabezota

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunte con furia

-¿El qué? – levanto sus cejas e hizo una mueca de inocencia

-Sabes que – entrecerré mis ojos y lo mire con sospecha

-No lo sé, ¿te refieres a que me haya burlado de Eddie o al hecho que haya interrumpido el beso? – al escucharlo enrojecí profundamente, mi hermano comenzó a reír fuertemente al ver mi sonrojo

-¿No sé de qué hablas? – baje mi mirada completamente avergonzada

-Por favor Bella, se lo que vi, no te preocupes no me molesta, pero eso si eviten besarse frente a mí, no soy de piedra y sigo siendo tu hermano

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me digas que también voy a tener la charla contigo – dijo de forma paternal y dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda

-¿Qué charla?

-Es que son tan obvios Bella, está clarísimo que Edward y tú se gustan, incluso podría jurar que sienten algo el uno por el otro, hoy hable con él y estaba igual que tú de perdido, creía que no era notorio pero termino por aceptarlo, se muere por ti y déjame decirte que eres la primer mujer que veo que le gusta de verdad, Edward era un ser inanimado y sombrío hasta que te conoció, créeme le encantas

Sonreí al saber eso, Edward me lo había dado a entender pero que alguien me lo confirmara era fantástico

-Por eso no puedo estar molesto – me señalo con uno de sus dedos – desde que lo conoces veo más esa sonrisa y por ese brillo en tus ojos cualquiera pagaría lo que fuera para poder verlo

-Basta Emmett vas a hacer que me sonroje

-Bueno pero tú te sonrojas por todo, aunque no tanto como por Ed jajajaja…

Le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que seguro le dolió porque su mano voló ahí e hizo una mueca dolorosa

-¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Por inoportuno y por interrumpirnos – ahora la que reía era yo - por lo que veo te fue bien esta noche – le dije al notar sus labios hinchados

-Sí, ya tienes cuñada nueva – admitió con orgullo

-¿De verdad? – sonreí entusiasta

-Si, no pude esperar hasta el viernes así que se lo pedí hoy, dijo que si, ¿puedes creerlo?, creí que me diría que no, me parece increíble, es como si fuera un sueño, me dijo que si – me levanto en plan costal de papas y comenzó a dar vueltas como loco riendo a carcajadas

-¡Bájame Emmett! ¡Bájame! – comenzaba a marearme

- ¿Qué pasa? – se escuchó la voz grabe de mi padre, Emmett me lanzo al sofá y se abalanzo sobre Charlie

Papá emprendió una carrera alrededor de la sala y Emmett lo seguía como loco desquiciado, era una escena graciosa, Charlie se detuvo y jadeaba pesadamente, Emmett lo alcanzo y lo abrazo, lo levanto un poco y le dio un par de sacudidas antes de lanzarlo a mi lado en el sofá

-A veces me pregunto qué demonios tenía la comida de Emmett cuando era bebé o trato de recordar el momento en que se nos cayó de la cuna y se pegó en esa cabezota – Charlie y yo reímos con ganas

-No te preocupes papá, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, creo que es su naturaleza salvaje de brutalidad – los dos reímos más fuerte

-Ya basta graciositos, nada de lo que digan va arruina mi humor y para que vean que los perdono , les invito la cena, voy a pedir pizza

-Ahora agradezco la caída de la cuna – dijo Charlie aplaudiendo

-Yo creo que deberías agradecerle a Rose – reí

-¿A Rosalie Hale? ¿Tu amiga? la niña rubia

-Nada de niña, es mi novia y espero que sea la madre de tus nietos anciano – Emmett era la viva imagen de la felicidad

-¡Dios mío! apenas llevas como una hora con ella y ya piensas en hijos, tu sí que eres rápido hermanito

-No soy nada de rápido, solo sé que Rose es la indicada y no te burles Olivia, no me digas que tú no has pensado en eso cuando ves a tu príncipe azul – se burló

-¿Qué príncipe? - pregunto Charlie de forma brusca y con el ceño fruncido

Sentí palidecer y unas enorme ganas de golpear a mi hermano

-¿Y bien Isabella? Sigo esperando

-Calma viejito, era sol un decir, ignoro si Bella tiene a alguien – Emmett rasco sus cabeza nervioso

Charlie nos miró con el ceño fruncido

-Eso espero, mi princesita aún es muy pequeña para tener novio – cuando enfade demasiado y hable sin pensar

-No soy ninguna niña papá, soy una mujer que siente – cuando termine mi frase me arrepentí de inmediato, por la expresión sorprendida de mi padre

-¿Entonces si hay alguien? – su voz fue apenas audible

-Papá ya deja de torturar a Belly, si hay alguien ella nos lo dirá a su debido tiempo, para ti y para mí siempre será una niña, pero tiene razón ya es toda una mujer y sabe lo que es bueno para ella – Charlie suspiro y se relajó

-¿Bueno que paso con la pizza ya tengo mucha hambre?

Emmett pidió la pizza cosa que me enfado en un principio porque de haber sabido que mi hermano invitaría la cena yo me hubiera evitado el enfrentamiento con Phil, pero analizando bien sin ese encuentro no hubiera podido compartir tanto con Edward que hizo que mi día que había empezado muy mal terminara de forma maravillosa y perfecta

Esa noche fue tranquila, no tuve ninguna pesadilla y descanse de maravilla, era extraño lo feliz que me sentía y la inmensa tranquilidad que me embargaba.  
A la mañana siguiente que casi no se me veían los moretones, solo una pequeña marca adornaba mi brazo, ahora tenía algo más que agradecerle a Edward, estaba tan feliz que me descubrí cantando en la ducha

En cuanto llegue a la escuela y entre al salón mi alegría desapareció y se transformó en miedo al ver los rostros de mis amigas, sabía perfectamente que hoy soltarían toda su artillería de preguntas sobre mí ya que el día anterior no pudieron hacerlo, mientras me dirigía a mi lugar pude ver como todos me miraban y cuchicheaban entre si

-Hola – salude sin muchas ganas

-¡Hola! – saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo y casi gritando

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte viendo a los demás que continuaban mirándome y me sonreían de forma extraña

-Que eres la sensación, te has vuelto la heroína de muchos – Alice sonreía

-¿Qué soy qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Por ser la primera que le da su merecido a ese par de …

No dije nada y tampoco sentí el enojo que creí que sentiría por haberme convertido en el centro de atención de todo el instituto y eso gracias a que otro sentimiento me gobernaba y hacia que los demás fueran insignificantes, y ese era el amor, ese que sentía por el ser más maravillosos que conocía, al recordar a Edward todo lo sucedido la noche anterior se vino a mi mente y enrojecí

-Bella reacciona – dijo Rose chasqueando los dedos frente a mis ojos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Al ver mi expresión comenzaron a reír

-¿Qué le pasara a Bella? – pregunto Alice teatralmente

-Apuesto a que esta avergonzada – dijo Rose en el mismo tono

-Pues yo apuesto a que se acordó de su adonis – al escuchar eso enrojecí más

-¡Gane! – grito Alice brincando en su lugar y dando pequeños aplausos

-Basta chicas

-Solo si nos cuentas lo sucedido el martes

-Pues nada especial – mentí, solo esperaba que me creyeran

-No me digas que vas hacer que te saquemos palabra por palabra, estoy dispuesta a usar violencia si es necesario así que habla Isabella – amenazo Alice

-¿Qué deseas que te diga? – me rendí

-¿Ya se dijeron cuanto se gustan?

-La verdad no, bueno no directamente, pero lo hemos insinuado

-Si lo han insinuado ¿Por qué no decirlo directamente?

-Ayer decidimos que el viernes hablaríamos en un lugar donde podremos estar solos

-¡¿Ayer!? – gritaron al mismo tiempo y yo me encogí al darme cuenta de mi metedura de pata

-¿Qué es lo que no sabemos Marie? – dijo Rose usando mi otro nombre ese que solo usaba cuando estaba molesta conmigo, yo fruncí el ceño porque detestaba que me llamaran así

-Nada – susurre

-Como que nada, ya soltaste tu lengüita así que ahora hablas, ¿Qué paso ayer? – exigió Rose

-Ayer fui a hacer unas compras y tuve un incidente con Phil – Alice y Rose se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre

-No te hizo nada ¿verdad Bella? – pregunto Alice con voz temblorosa

-No, cuando él trataba de meterme a su auto, logre soltarme y corrí hasta que llegue a casa de Edward – no me di cuenta en que momento las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, Alice me abrazo fuertemente

-¿ Edward sabe lo que te …

-No – interrumpí la pregunta de Rose – pero estoy segura que lo sospecha, lo hubieran visto, tuve que detenerlo para que no saliera a buscarlo

-De verdad le gustas ¿no es así? – pregunto Rose con una gran sonrisa

-No Rose, no solo le gusta, la quiere eso se nota a metros de distancia – agrego Alice

-¿Qué dices Alice? – pregunte sorprendida

-¡Hay por dios! ¿También tengo que explicártelo a ti? – dijo casi las mismas palabras de mi hermano el día anterior

-No, ya lo sé – afirme – Emmett me lo dijo ayer, pero chicas entiéndanme es difícil suponerlo a saber que es verdad

-¿Mi osito te lo dijo? – pregunto Rose en tono meloso

-¿Tu qué? – fruncí el ceño

De pronto Rosalie bajo la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello

-¿No te lo había dicho?, pues… veras… este… Emmett y yo somos novios – tartamudeo

-Eso ya lo sé pero ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

-¿Ya lo sabias? Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho a mí? no es justo yo lo supe hasta hoy y yo que creía que era la primera en saberlo, seguro fue el bocón de tu hermano, mal amigo, me ha arruinado el momento, cuando lo vea me va a escuchar y se va a arrepentir de tener una lengua tan suelta y por no habérmelo dicho primero a mí, ¿Qué se cree? voy a….

-¡Alice! – gritamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo para poner fin a su ataque de enojo

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunto molesta

-Tranquilízate – le hable de forma calmada y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

-Solo si me prometes una cosa Bella, que cuando tú y el distraído se hagan novios seré la primera en saberlo – hizo su famosos pucherito

-¿Por qué supones que Edward y yo vamos a ser …

-Novios, sé que lo serán, solo promételo – acentuó su puchero

-¡Alice! No te adelantes por …

-Por favor, Bella solo promételo – casi pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos eso me ablando el corazón

-Está bien, tu ganas – rodé los ojos

-Si! – aplaudió con entusiasmo

Rose soltó una sonora carcajada

-¿Y tú de que te ríes? – entrecerré mis ojos

-Es que parecen novias, una complementa la frase de la otra

-Rosalie Hale, no estoy para bromas, no te salgas por la tangente, no has contestado a mi pregunta – fingí enojo y Rose se encogió en su lugar, era la primera vez que lograba algo como eso ante una de mis amigas, ellas siempre me lo hacían a mí pero hoy era mi oportunidad y resultaba bastante gratificante - es la última vez que lo pregunto ¿cómo llamaste a mi hermano?

-Osito – podría jurar que la vi temblar

-Iuk , Rose ya no podre llamarlo oso, pero qué más da, si los dos son felices no importa que me quites los apodos de mi hermano – comencé a reír ante su expresión de susto

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti, pareces gelatina cuñada

-Payasa, ya me habías asustado creí que te molestaba que fuera novia de tu hermano

-No eso me parece genial, como no tengo otro hermano para que se haga novio de Alice y hacerle lo mismo que a ti – reí más fuerte y Rose me hizo segunda

-Pero yo si lo tengo – aseguro entre risas

-Me perdí, se supone que torturabas a Rosalie y ahora ustedes planean torturarme a mí, solo les digo que no funcionara, nada me tortura pues ¿con quién creen que están hablando? – Alice sonrió

-Cierto – dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo derrotadas

En ese momento la profesora Kim entro al salón y dimos por terminada nuestra platica, no volvimos a hablar porque parecía que los profesoras se habían puesto de acuerdo para que no tuviéramos la oportunidad y a la hora del descanso la mayoría lo pasamos en el salón estudiando para los exámenes que tendríamos después, cuando estaba en la última pregunta del último examen la secretaria del director entro al aula

-¿Profesor me permite a Isabella Swan?

-Estamos a mitad de una examen Leah ¿podrías esperar a que termine?

-Es que es urgente, el director quiere verla – cuando dijo eso los murmullos comenzaron

-Solo espera una minuto, mi examen es igual de importante de lo que el director tenga que decirle a Isabella

El profesor de Biología era de los pocos que se merecían el respeto, era un hombre justo y siempre valía la pena escuchar su clase porque sabía cómo hacer que se interesara incluso el tema más aburrido del programa

-Pero profesor…

-Nada Leah , espera

La chica solo asintió y se recargo en un lado del pizarrón.

Trate de apresurarme, quería saber que sucedía, porque la urgencia de que fuera a ver al directo, cuando termine le entregue el examen al profesor y el me indico que saliera con Leah y nos dirigimos a la oficina ante la atenta mirada de todos mis compañeros.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Aquí un pequeño adelantito del siguiente capi

-¿Y a qué hora te espero? - mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado

- A las diez

-Entonces a las diez será – para ese momento ya estábamos frente a mi camioneta

-No sabes cuánto deseo que las horas vuelen para poder estar contigo – beso mi mano

-Yo también lo deseo tanto esta espera es una tortura

Espero que les haya gustado

Espero sus reviews

Hasta el siguiente capi

Pórtense muy mal ;)

Y Felices fiestas

Besitos


End file.
